Harry Potter and the Darkness Within
by DaggersBloodPain
Summary: AU multiyear: Harry is turned into a vampire before second year. It is against the rules for a Sire to leave its Childe. Who will take over when Harry's Sire vanishes? What will he gain from embracing the Darkness Within? VampireHarry Slash! HPSS COMPLETE
1. Dark Secret

Harry Potter and the Darkness Within

Summery: AU year two Harry gets changed by a complete stranger then left to fend for himself can he hold onto his dark secret with the help of two people it is far more likely

Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize it all came from the brilliant mind of J.K.Rowling I know I am not bad but I am rotten compared to her

Guide for easier reading

_Thoughts_

_**Telepathy**_

_**Parseltongue**_

I will add more guides as needed

Hope you enjoy

Chapter one

Dark Secret

He was a monster. An emerald eyed black haired monster. It had happened over the summer he still couldn't believe he had been that stupid. He had wondered off alone again his thoughts in turmoil. He had killed he had placed his bare skin on another and it had burned them to death. He was a murderer a freak a piece of filth according to his family. He had taken to wondering the neiborhood at night just to give himself time to think.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXflashbackXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was one hot sultry night that it happened. A tall man with pearly white skin and cultured voice came up behind him and told him not to scream. A pale yet fiercely strong hand went over his mouth to muffle any sound. Then he felt a stabbing pain in his neck. Then the world went black.

He woke up sometime later back at the Dursleys in his own bed. Luckily it was still dark out. It took him a few minutes to remember what had happened. Then he immediately panicked, he knew he had been turned but now what was he to do.

He took a major risk and snuck down stairs. He picked the lock on the cupboard under the stairs inside of it was all his things. Now you might be wondering why his things were locked up or why he needed them now. Well this boy was not your average boy aside from being a newly turned vampire he was also a wizard. This boy was very special in the wizarding world he was their savior the Boy-Who-Lived, his name was Harry Potter.

Harry quickly gathered up his trunk and everything else. He was expecting it to be monumentally heavy but to his surprise he lifted it easily. _"Must be a side effect of the Turning."_ He thought to himself.

Once he got his trunk into his bedroom he got out his potions text book he remembered reading about specialized potions that helped magical beings. He just hoped vampires were one of them.

He managed to find too potions one that allowed a vampire to walk in the sun and was applied to the skin. The other must be drunk and curbed the bloodlust. He decided to get the one that allowed him to walk in sun done first or he would have a very short preternatural life. If he had time after that he would brew the bloodlust one.

The potion took an hour to make and Harry figured he had about that much time until it would be too late so he got to work immediately. He was nervous of what the ministry would do if they found out about the magic. Apparently when no owls came swooping down he figured the ministry could only track magic down with a wand.

To his utter surprise the potion was finished and looked to be done correctly. The slight steely color of the sky warned him he better apply it before it was too late. He was lucky that the vampirism made him more flexible then normal it allowed him to put the potion on his back and shoulders by himself. Dawn was just crowning the horizon when he got the last of the potion on. He waited to see if it would work… five minutes later he was still ok so he figured the potion was a success.

After that success the next night he brewed the bloodlust potion just as the hunger started to gnaw at him. At the first taste of the metallic potion he felt the hunger die away and his strength come back full force.

He hoped he had enough ingredients to last the rest of the summer. He knew he would have to work to hide this if the general wizarding world found out about his new form he would be in a world of trouble.

He spent the rest of the summer going through his textbooks again trying to learn everything he could if he was going to be expelled he wanted to make sure he knew all he could before that.

He had to repeatedly turn down offers for him to visit Ron or Hermione. His birthday had already passed before he wondered exactly how he was to get his school supplies. His letter had come and he knew he had to get to Diagon Alley soon. Not only were his relatives getting worse he was running dangerously low on potion ingredients. He had enough for one more batch of bloodlust potion and maybe two more sun repellent ones. He was starting to develop a severe sun burn because he used the sun repellant as little as possible to conserve ingredients. The bloodlust potion however could not be put off. He tried that once and nearly bite his Aunt. Luckily he got control of himself before he could but he never tried to go without it again.

He was saved from having to write to someone to come fetch him by the fact his Aunt and Uncle had business in London. They only took him with them to get him out of their hair earlier then they would have normally.

They dropped him off a few blocks from the Leaky Cauldron and Harry was left to deal with his trunk. He hoped nobody would pay much attention or they would notice it should have been physically impossible for the small boy to drag the massive trunk.

When he got to the darkened pub Tom the innkeeper just though he was dropped off out front and helped Harry up to a room. Just as Harry though he was safe Tom said something that made his blood run cold. "I am sorry Mr. Potter but there are no single rooms left I hope you don't mind. We have another Hogwarts student here that is your age that will be staying the same amount of time. Here it is room 11."

Harry couldn't see a way out of this so he just thanked Tom and entered the room carefully. He had learned over the summer how to hide his more blatant vampirism traits but he wondered how on earth he was going to get through living with some one else for the three weeks they had until school starts.

He definitely had doubts as soon as he saw who his room mate was, platinum blonde hair and mercury eyes met hardened emerald and jet black locks. "Potter!" Malfoy yelled.

"Malfoy," Harry answered back mockingly in the same tone. "I see you aren't blind. Look as far as I can see were stuck here until school starts I propose a truce even if it is just to save us both the headache." With that Harry held out his hand.

Malfoy seemed to be considering it before taking his hand. "Alright I agree with you, and call me Draco I am not my father."

Harry smiled a little knowing his fangs were retracted. "Only if you call me Harry I hate it when people treat me like my dad as well. It's like they only see James Potter not Harry."

It was then that Harry realized he needed another dose of his bloodlust potion, _"perfect timing."_ He thought to himselfhe pulled the small flask that he always carried with him out of his pocket and took a long pull on it.

"What is that aren't you a bit young to drink?" Draco asked obviously curious.

"Its not alcohol I have a condition that requires me to drink a potion every once and awhile." Harry replied happy he didn't have to lie he just didn't tell the whole truth.

"What's wrong with you, its not contagious is it?" Draco asked again.

"I can't tell you that yet no one can know yet. Although I can tell you I am not contagious."_ "Unless I want to be,"_ he added in his mind.

"Alright for now but if I ask and get it right will you answer truthfully?" Draco asked again.

"I wont lie to you I hate liars. I am just hoping you'll get it wrong I have a feeling everyone will know before long I want to keep it to myself for awhile. The only reason I have told you as much as I have is you'll be living with me and I have to make my potions somehow." Harry explained.

"Wait you said potions you have to take more then one?" Draco asked again and Harry wondered if he was always this curious.

"Sort of I drink one the other goes on my skin." Harry answered hoping Draco would drop the subject. Harry was pleasantly surprised when Draco did just that.

The two boys had a very quiet summer they took their truce to heart and were careful to avoid sensitive subjects. Draco didn't ask about Harry's problem much and Harry didn't ask him about his Father which was a sore spot with Draco.

That's not to say the boys were not curious. Harry wondered a lot about why Draco was there and why he wasn't on good terms with his father. Draco was filled with questions every time he saw Harry making a batch of his potions.

Harry and Draco had gotten their school stuff soon after arriving and Harry had already been through most of the books. He couldn't get through the Defense Against the Dark Arts books he nearly laughed himself sick on the book pertaining to vampires. While someone might have done what was said a few glaring errors alerted him that the author had not done that. So he decided against wasting his time on those books and instead leaped head first into his other ones. His favorites soon came to be Charms, and surprisingly Potions. He would show Snape this year and from the way Draco complemented him on the two potions he made constantly that wouldn't be hard to do.

Finally September first came which just happened to be a Sunday. Harry and Draco both packed up any last minute things. Harry finally got Headwig back into her cage. They hailed a cab and made it to kings cross.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXend flashbackXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A train whistle brought Harry out of his thoughts. He quickly got onboard and tried to find an empty compartment. He didn't want to face Ron or Hermione just yet. He found an empty compartment near the back he went quietly inside and now that he could use magic put up some alarms on the door warning him when someone wanted in. he curled up in the corner near the window pulling his hood up over his face so anyone looking into his compartment wouldn't be able to tell its him.

He was exhausted from staying up the night before brewing a supply of his potions. He knew he would have to impress Snape a great deal before he could get a pass into one of the practice labs so he could make more. The rocking motion of the train lulled him to sleep like a baby.

He didn't wake untill he felt the train slowing as it neared Hogsmeade. He rose quickly and dressed in his uniform. He waited for the train to stop completely then joined the rest of the students hurrying off the train. He stopped in time to wonder what had happened to Ron and Hermione he couldn't find them anywhere.

He had bigger problems though. His mind was heavy with apprehension how on earth was he going to survive the school year with no one finding out. He took a deep breath and entered the great hall to face the first day of what was shaping into the longest year of his life.

Please read and review it means a lot to get a review even if it's only a word or two

If your familiar with my other stuff you know I have another story im working on its not abandoned I just need something to work on if I get blocked on a story and this plot wouldn't leave me alone.


	2. Not quite so Secret

A/N so here is the next chapter hope you enjoy it.

Please tell me how I am doing I hope everyone isnt too out of character if they are oh well that's why its fanfiction

These first few chapters are mainly introductions the action will pick up soon.

**Chapter two**

**Not quite so secret**

Surprisingly Harry made it through the feast with little problems. He was however slightly worried about Ron and Hermione neither of them had shown up but Ron's little sister Ginny had been sorted and placed in Gryffindor.

At the end of the feast the headmaster told him to stay behind. This is when Harry's nervousness reached a fever pitch they could have figured it out already could they?

He was so upset he hardly noticed it was Snape that led him up to the Headmaster's office. Although something did penetrate his nervousness he could feel the presence of another vampire. It was a kind of electric pulse that repeatedly smacked into him, and they were emanating from the Potions Professor. Of course it was just Harry's luck that the rumors were true about Severus being a vampire. Now he knew his task of hiding his vampirism just became monumentally harder.

Harry had gotten a few texts on vampires over the summer. He knew the only reason Snape had not sensed him yet was because he was too new. As the year went on Harry's presence would become more and more noticeable and with Snape's annoying tendency to hover over him hoping for a mistake he knew it would be next to impossible to keep hidden forever.

It sounded like he needed to find something to mask his presence and if something didn't exist well then he would just have to invent it himself.

The two vampires reached the headmaster's circular office quickly. The ride up the moving staircase was silent although the constant Presence Harry felt from Severus never left it felt like Severus was very old or made by someone who was extremely powerful either of those two things attributed to a vampires Presence. Harry's hoped his wouldn't be that strong it would be easier to hide. He knew better then to kid himself with his luck he was created by the oldest and the strangest making his presence strong even from the beginning.

His thoughts were brought sharply into focus by the Headmaster clearing his throat and offering him a lemon drop. He politely declined and Dumbledore got down to business.

"I know you noticed that Miss. Granger and Mr. Weasley were not at the feast. Both student were caught in a flying Ford Angela. I am sorry to be the one to tell you but both students were expelled from Hogwarts. They may choose to seek education else ware. It was not a full magical world expulsion just a school expulsion. I know you three were very close take care of yourself and keep up with your studies." Dumbledore said seriously.

"Ron and Hermione are gone? They were caught in a flying car? What happened?" Harry asked the first two things to himself and the last he addressed to Dumbledore.

"The barrier at the train station didn't let them through and instead of contacting someone by owl post they decided to steal the car. It might have been overlooked but they were seen by several muggles and the rules on this are very clear. Again I am sorry to have to tell you this." Dumbledore explained.

Harry just nodded his head he couldn't believe his two best friends were gone. He thanked Dumbledore for informing him then asked for the password to the Gryffindor dorms.

Dumbledore smiled sadly told him the password and wished him goodnight. It was a very subdued Harry Potter that made it back to Gryffindor tower. By then everyone had been told and everyone looked at Harry with pity. Pity was the one thing Harry couldn't stand.

He went up to bed and pulled the curtains around it. It wouldn't do for one of the other boys to find him in his trance like sleep. Instead of sleeping with his eyes closed Harry now slept with his eyes open he didn't process any information it was like he was dead. It was also extremely hard to wake him luckily the sun did that.

He had to remember to give himself time to put on his potion. He took a drink of his bloodlust potion then slowly drifted into his trance sleep. He didn't dream more like went back through memories he could now remember every minute detail of his life in startling clarity.

The first week of classes flew by, instead of hanging out with Ron and Hermione like he used to do he now throw himself into his studies. You were now far more likely to see Harry in the library then the Quidditch pitch.

His extra attention to his studies showed in his classes. He was not a super human by any stretch of the term but he was a very talented wizard with a lot of raw power backing his spells.

He was also working on something to mask his Presence he had about twenty pages of notes covered in cross outs ink smears and multiple theories. He had two main ones that he thought might work they were both potion based with an activation spell.

The time he was both looking forward to and dreading was Snape's potions class. He loved potions now partly because he depended on them to live a slightly normal life and partly because when he was brewing potions was the only time his mind settled and he was able to concentrate on only one thing.

He also found with his new senses he just sort of knew what a potion needed he rarely needed to read the directions more then once. Friday after lunch was his first Potions class it was a double period with the Slytherins.

He entered the dungeons quietly and swiftly five minutes early. In fact he was the first Gryffindor there. He knew he would need a dose of his potion sometime today he had worked out a schedule the first few days so he decided to take it now before too many people saw him. He glanced around not seeing the professor. He could sense him somewhere close he scanned the shadows and pinpointed the professor's location. No wonder he usually appeared out of thin air he had the shadows wrapped around him like a cloak. Harry wondered when he would be able to do something like that.

Now that Harry knew where he was he was able to face away from him to take the potion. He thought he had gotten away with it until he saw Draco's knowing gaze. Harry flashed him a sheepish smile then turned back to the front of the room.

The Slytherins all came in and sat down silently in ones and twos. Just as Harry had predicted the rest of the Gryffindors showed up in a pack right as the bell rang. Snape did his usually entrance melting out of the shadows Harry would have thought it very impressive if he hadn't already known he was there.

They came to a slight problem when picking groups Ron and Hermione weren't there to pair up with, and he absolutely refused to be put with the walking potions disaster Neville. Surprisingly Draco offered for him to join their group. So Harry was now working with Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini on the Slytherin side of the dungeons. He ended up getting quite a few scathing glares from his own house as well as mutinous looks from Slytherin. He just ignored them all and followed the directions he was given.

Draco knew what he was doing when he asked Harry to join them. Both he and Blaise were a little awed watching the Gryffindor work. Of course being Slytherins it didn't show on there faces but the awe was there. Harry was so engrossed in what he was doing that he didn't notice when the other two stepped back and gave him room to work. He was barely aware when Professor Snape came to there group and just watched Harry.

Snape couldn't believe the grace and precision Harry was using with his potion. From what he was shown last year this shouldn't be possible. Last year Harry was mediocre at best with potions, now he was obviously competent if not adapt at this.

Harry only came out of his self imposed trance when the potion was completely finished. He got a small smile on his face when he realized it was perfectly done. Snape also snapped out of his daze and called out, "Bottle your potions and bring them to the front you have five minutes." Everyone all rushed to hand their potions in. Harry saw the potential for disaster so he cast a shatter proof charm on the flask that held his, Draco's, and Blaise's potion. It was a good thing to because one of the Gryffindors Harry didn't see exactly who stuck their foot out. He didn't fall but the vial slipped from his hand.

Snape saw what happened his wand was out before the vial hit expecting it to shatter. When it hit the floor without bursting he knew someone had cast a charm on the vial now would be a perfect time to test Potter.

"Potter, did you cast an unbreakable charm on the vial?" at Harry's nod he continued. "Did you even stop to consider how the charm would affect the potion inside?"

"With all due respect professor yes I did. I know the dandelion root in the potion stabilized this particular potion from that charm. If the root was not pleasant I would have used a different shielding charm." Harry answered respectfully. Not the snaky reply Snape was expecting most second years would not have known about the root.

"Good at least you weren't so lazy you didn't open a book." Snape replied moving on neither giving or taking points which for Snape was a big thing because he had been known to take points off Harry for breathing too loudly.

Harry finished handing in their potion then went back to collect his stuff. He was nearly at the door when Snape called him. "Potter stay after class."

Harry waited for everyone to leave then moved up next to Snape. "What is it Professor?" He asked a little nervously.

"I wanted to ask where this new skill with potions came from. Last year to put it bluntly you were terrible this year your good enough my godson volunteered to work with you and the potion came out perfect. So what happened?" Snape asked then backed off a little to give Harry some air.

Harry let out an almost unnoticed sigh of relief that the topic was not his vampirism. "This summer I decided to stop being a push over I reread all my old text books and read my new ones as soon as I got them. Except for defense Lockhart is a joke. Anyway with out Ron and Hermione I was able to concentrate and I realized I like potions. Apparently I am not as bad as I thought." Harry explained again respectfully.

"I expect the same level of skill for the rest of the year." With that Snape stalked through the door to his office leaving Harry to scramble back to Gryffindor tower.

While Harry was breathing a sigh of relief in the tower and starting on the days homework the other vampire in the castle was sulking in his office. Instead of answering his questions his little chat with Potter gave him more questions then answers. _"What caused the shift in the boy's thinking? Were his previous friends holding him back? Why did he stay with his Godson over the summer? And last but not least what was the relief he saw in his student's eyes? Severus wasn't a spy for anything he knew Harry was hiding something probably something big. Keeping secrets however was not a Gryffindor trait it was most definitely a Slytherin one. Harry was better at hiding then some in his own house that worried Snape a little. What was so important that it required such secrecy? He didn't think he would ever now." _After his little chat with himself Snape decided to keep an extra close eye on the boy. Who knows the boy may just surprise him.

Over the next few weeks Snape made good on his promise to himself. He watched the boy during meals and during his potions class and came up with some startling things. One Harry didn't eat much pretty much the same amount that Severus himself ate. Two Harry had cycles throughout the day of one minute being down and tired and awake and active the next, once Snape had seen him drinking from a silver flask he kept tucked in his robes. Three the boy's concentration and general magical skills had improved in all his areas of study. He also observed clinically that the boy had been right the defense teacher Lockhart was indeed a joke.

The boy even helped him unknowingly in his quest to find the boys secret. The boy had asked permission to use a practice lab. Snape had said yes on one condition he had to observe. He was surprised to see a look of reservation cross the boys face before slowly nodding his head.

What Snape saw in the lab puzzled him Harry made the same two potions like clockwork that looked startlingly familiar. And every once and a while he would make a potion that Severus had never seen before. If Severus wasn't positive the boy didn't have it in him he would have sworn the boy had invented it.

The very next class after the first batch of the unknown potion had been brewed Snape once again saw Harry drinking from the little silver flask. This time he watched for the signs, and he was not disappointed. Harry cheeks got a little more color to them although they still looked a bit like marble, and the bright emerald eyes got even brighter. Snape was just coherent enough to get the students started on their potions. He couldn't believe what his mind was telling him. It couldn't be it just couldn't be. If Potter was what he was thinking then way couldn't he feel him? If it was true it had to have happened over the summer and at least a faint presence should be detectable but from Harry he got nothing.

At the end of this class Snape intended to get some answers the easy way or the hard way. He just had to wait untill everyone was gone.

Harry and his group had finished another perfect potion and was heading to the door when Snape called him to stay after again. Harry knew deep in his gut he was in trouble.

"Don't worry Potter your not in trouble yet." Snape said coming up behind him.

"What do you want?" Harry asked a little of his fear bleeding into his voice.

"I know you have been hiding something I have been watching you. If you don't tell me I will have to go to the headmaster." Snape demanded.

"There is no need to go to the Headmaster." Harry pressed.

"And why is that?" Snape asked.

"Because there is nothing to tell." Harry said trying to project his sincerity.

Snape was impressed with Harry's skill but it wasn't enough. He crept up behind his student then basically pounced. Soon he held a struggling Harry tight against his own immortal body. Snape bit his own finger and pushed it into Harry's mouth.

Harry couldn't help it it is a natural reaction to the presence of blood in a vampires mouth. His fangs lengthened and he started to suck the blood from the wound.

Snape satisfied that he had found the answer let Harry feed for a few moments before removing his finger. "Yes Mr. Potter nothing indeed."

"What are you going to do now?" Harry asked trying to regain his composure that was the first time he had feed on real blood since his turning.

"You're lucky I won't go to the headmaster for the simple reason I don't want to deal with the headache I know that conversation will produce. I would like you to answer a few questions if you can." Snape explained.

"Thank you for not going to Dumbledore I don't want to deal with the general outrage from the public if they found out. I will try to answer your questions but I might not be able to." Harry answered.

"First things first where is your Sire it's forbidden to abandon your Childe?" Snape asked.

"Then my sire is a fugitive I never saw his face and haven't had contact since the night I was turned." Harry explained.

"Next how are you masking your Presence your old enough it should be there?" Snape continued.

"You remember that light blue potion I made?" Harry got a nod. "I invented it it masks a vampires Presence. I haven't tested it on a wizard but if my theory is correct it should also alter a wizard's signature." He explained.

"I don't have to ask who's been making the potions your skill is all the answer I need. I do wonder who all knows?" Snape asked again.

"Well both of us my Sire and Draco knows a little but not the whole story." Harry answered.

"Draco? How much does he know?" Snape asked sounding a little startled.

"He knows I have to take a potion and apply one topically. He doesn't know why yet. Although I did promise him if he guessed right I would tell him the truth. He hasn't guessed at all yet." Harry answered.

"I have seen how well you can keep a secret I don't recommend telling anyone. The only way I figured it out is you act just like I do. I don't know exactly what will happen but if the school finds out it could be really bad for you." Snape explained.

"You better get back to Gryffindor tower now. Oh and keep taking the Presence masking potion it could come in handy. I will take over your education fledglings do not survive long without a teacher." With that Snape once again blended back into the shadows.

Harry followed his advice and went back to Gryffindor tower. He followed his ritual of getting ready making sure the last thing he did was take the potion. He noticed he was getting low he would have to make more soon. He was very nervous about Snape offering to be his teacher. He knew grudges don't let go easily he hoped Snape wasn't doing it out of some bizarre vampire etiquette he really didn't want to be a burden on anyone. Especially one that didn't seem to care about him in the first place.

He fell into his trance sleep fitfully reliving his bad memories instead of the good ones. He saw his parents die and him killing Quirrel. All he saw was death and pain. The next morning he came out of his trance slowly still exhausted like he hadn't slept at all. He took his potion then got ready for the day.


	3. Learning and discoveries

**A/N another chapter down hope you enjoy it don't forget to read and review I am really enjoying this fic I have a general plan for it but I am going to play a bit along the way brace yourself for out of character ness and other oddities.**

**Chapter three**

**Learning and discoveries**

Harry began to relax more as time went on the boys in his dorm were none the wiser to his current state. The whole of Gryffindor tower just thought this more withdrawn Harry was do to the fact he had lost Ron and Hermione. Which he did still grieve for he just wanted to stay out of the public eye the more he was able to keep to himself the better.

His classes were getting more and more interesting to him although he did still think defense was a joke. Lockhart couldn't teach if his life depended on it and unfortunately it just might for the students.

His real classes were nothing on what he learned with Snape. Harry was almost relieved to find Snape didn't act much different then in Potions class. He didn't know how he would react if Snape was suddenly nice to him. Harry was also grateful for another reason Snape's harsh teaching methods made him learn and learn fast. For now it was just to please Snape but Harry knew in the future his very life could be at stake.

He was learning more and more about the creature he had become. For one he was a lot stronger then a mortal Snape had him running and using muggle weights to develop his strength as far as it would go. His body was lighter much more flexible and agile useful for dodging when dueling. His magic was stronger again he was no god but he was a force to be reckoned with especially when mad. Vampires also had strong mind magic mainly telepathy and mind reading.

Then there was blood, Harry was exclusively a potion drinker for now but he knew one day he would begin to drink blood from the living. Snape taught him how to hunt and feed with out killing and with a few well placed Obliviates would leave the mortal none the wiser.

Harry was still confused over why Snape wanted to teach him in the first place. It was obvious the creature didn't like him much yet he was still teaching him. Harry felt that puzzle piece was never going to fit right.

Harry was also happy when Snape started helping him with other things then Vampires. They both worked together on potions helping to fill Madame Pomfrey stores. They also touched onto the other subjects a little. He was a natural at Charms but Transfiguration was harder for him.

Harry still remembered the first time Snape had helped him with something other then vampires or potions. Harry had been using the time he had after Snape's lesson to do some of his homework in the quiet dungeons away from the noise and bustle of Gryffindor tower.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXflashbackXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Snape just watched as his student groaned for what had to be the hundredth time. The constant low tone of compliant issuing from Harry was beginning to get on his nerves. Finally after two more groans interspersed with moans and what sounded like hisses Snape could stand it no longer.

"What are you working on that you have to break my concentration with those pathetic groans every three seconds?" Snape said slightly acerbic. Harry knew he could be worse it was almost a force of habit that they continue to bait one another.

"Transfiguration, for some reason it just never makes sense to me. I mean why exactly do I need to know how to turn a salt shaker into a keychain?" Harry said with a hint of whine in his voice that he knew set Snape's teeth on edge.

"If you stop whining I might be willing to help you." Harry immediately ceased all noise and fidgeting. "For one I have never understood that particular spell but Transfiguration can help you greatly. I know you are good at charms but what if you don't have something on hand that could work with the charm. I mean if someone is attacking you in a forest you charming a leaf to attack them wont do much, but say your in the same forest with the same person chasing you you could always use transfiguration and turn the leaf into a knife or a staff something that could help you.

However you have to start at the basics before you can do something like that. You have to know how to do each step simultaneously. After all it wouldn't help you to transfigure the leaf into a knife that only had the strength of the leaf. You actually have to change each individual thing to have a useable knife.

I won't help you get the answer but does knowing why you have to know it help?" Snape asked sarcasm dripping from his voice it wouldn't due for anyone to get the impression he enjoyed helping the boy he shuddered at the very thought.

Surprisingly it did help. It didn't help him find the answer but Snape was right, understanding why he needed to know made him look for the answer harder and to his surprise he found it buried in a passage he had read before but skimmed over the important stuff.

XXXXXXXXXXXend flashbackXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry smiled to himself over that particular memory that was the first time he realized the Snape might actually have a heart under the prickly exterer. Granted that heart was buried verryyy deep and entombed in ice but it was there.

He was brought out of his memories by the other boys in his dorm starting to move around. Ever since Harry had begun to work with the Slytherin in Potions and in some other classes tensions in the dorm were a little frosty. Nobody spoke to him as he dressed then went down to the common room.

The first class of the day was double charms with the Slytherins. Harry enjoyed himself immensely in the class and as what usually happened now he got the incantation correct before the class was over. He was even good enough that Flitwick often asked him to help sort out the others mistakes.

As a reprieve he only had to do a foot essay on the topic the others were assigned two. He went silently to lunch not noticing that two pairs of eyes watched him one full of revenge the other concern at seeing the other boy's no so friendly glare.

Harry sat alone at lunch not speaking and finishing quickly. As he rose to leave to get down to the dungeons early like he always did. Seamus bumped into him going the other direction. Harry was confused because even as the other boy was apologizing Harry felt a strange strand of glee on his surface thoughts. He narrowed his eyes but otherwise didn't say anything.

It wasn't until he got down to the dungeons that he realized what had happened. Seamus bumping into him had caused him to be later then normal so when he discovered his flask of potion gone he didn't have time to ask Snape for some. So he settled for telling him telepathically.

"_**Professor I should warn you someone stole my flask I haven't had my potion in a few hours." **_

"_**I can't get you some with everyone watching can you make it untill the end of class?"**_

"_**I don't know I never let myself go that long. You know what to do if something bad happens so I don't have to tell you."**_

"_**Hold on I will try to come up with something, otherwise stick next to Draco he knows about me so I know he won't flip out. He also carries blood replenisher with him because he likes to visit me after hours."**_

"_**Alright do you want me to tell him now or wait untill I have to feed?"**_

"_**Better to tell him now when you're coherent. I take it you have never been in a full blood rage it is intoxicating you won't be yourself."**_

"_**No I haven't I came close once but I got to my potion first."**_

"_**Tell Draco now while you have Blaise get your ingredients I still think the less people know the better."**_

"**_Alright."_** With that Harry broke the connection and Snape started class. When everyone was busy getting ingredients Harry turned to Draco.

"Draco it's time you learned a few things." Harry started.

"Like what, and why now?" he asked.

"It has to do with the potions I take and the why now is because today somebody took my flask I haven't had my potion." Harry answered.

"Why do you need them?" Draco asked for what he hoped would be the last time.

"Please don't flip out but long story short I am a vampire." Harry said as quickly as he could with the words still being coherent.

"That makes a lot of sense. You do know that Snape is one right?" Draco asked.

"Yes I did as he is the one that has been teaching me since my Sire abandoned me. Look Blaise is coming back we will talk later meet me down here tonight after curfew that's when Snape and I meet so we don't get caught this is the only room in the castle that doesn't have portraits that report back to Dumbledore." Harry said quickly before the young black boy could hear them.

Draco nodded to Harry letting him know he would be there. Then the three of them set to work on the potion this time Draco and Blaise actually had to do most of the work. Harry felt really strange he couldn't concentrate and his mind would periodically go fuzzy then black then back to normal. His senses heightened he could hear each individual heart beat feel the pulse of the sweet blood beneath the skin. His fangs slowly lengthened out of his control and only Draco and Snape who were watching him like a hawk noticed the fangs and the slowly widening ring of red around the irises of his eyes. About half an hour before class was to end he couldn't hold on anymore. He barely managed to whisper.

"Draco help please." His voice had faded to nothing at the end of his sentence.

Snape hearing the plea with his sensitive ears went to draw attention away from the two of them by yelling at one of the Gryffindors abysmal potions.

It worked so they thought Draco slowly rose his wrist to the hungry vampire making sure there backs were facing everyone else and his robes covered the feeding vampire.

Harry was in ecstasy Snape was not exaggerating when he said it was intoxicating. Draco's blood was sweet and pure with a slight coppery after taste it was like liquid heaven.

Unfortunately one brooding red head saw the interaction and slowly brought out Harry's silver flask. He yelled out "Hey Potter thought you might need this." Then he launched the precious potion into the air.

Harry surprising everyone caught it. No him catching it wasn't the surprise he was an absolutely brilliant seeker no the surprise came when they saw the two fangs and twin trails of deep crimson liquid leaking from the corners of his mouth. They also saw an exceptionally pale Draco Malfoy gulping down a watery red blood replenishing potion.

There was a collective gasp and one small girl actually screamed then before Snape could do anything they had left. Leaving a weak Draco Malfoy a smug looking Seamus Finnegan and one totally irate fledgling vampire.

"100 points from Gryffindor for thievery and another 100 for the taunting of a class mate. Plus two months detention alternating between myself and Filch now leave us Mr. Finnegan." Seamus looked like he was going to protest then seeing the murderous look on his Professors face only to be mirrored on Harry's he left and if he was a dog his tall would have been between his legs.

"Draco are you alright?" Snape asked concerned.

"Yes he took more then you usually do but I am alright all together." Draco replied.

"Good come on then lets go to my quarters the Headmaster will know within the hour I suspect and the Prophet by morning. We need to get Harry out of here it was his first blood rage it might take him awhile to come back down from it." Snape explained as they led the still fuming and slightly bemused vampire away from the potions classroom.

Snape forced a calming then a sleeping potion onto Harry and told him to go lay on the couch. Harry knew better then to argue when he was in one of his moods so with a hint of defiance in his eyes he went off to the couch. Leaving Draco and Snape to talk things out.

"Uncle Severus why are you doing this, Harry told me you were teaching him yet you told me what his father and the marauders did to you. Last year you hated him what changed what made you want to help him of all people?" Draco asked.

"Well for one I am beginning to realize Harry is not his father. James potter would never have liked potions and would never have excepted help from a Slytherin in the first place. There is another reason that is slightly more personal." Severus explained.

"Are you going to tell me or what?" Draco said whining slightly.

"Fine but you must know that Harry doesn't know about this part yet. I wanted to teach him the basics before we went on to the harder stuff. Well in vampire society the rules are slightly deferent. The blood you are born with means little only the blood you have after turning is important. That first time I let Harry feed off me I realized are blood was connected. In vampire society we are basically brothers his sire was the same as mine and we were both abandoned by him to be raised and taught by others." Severus explained patiently.

"I see now you aren't doing it because of obligation you're doing it because he is family." Draco said and it looked like he wanted to add more but was interrupted by the fireplace turning green. The headmaster stepped out from it wiping soot off the front of his periwinkle robes.

"Ah Severus I do believe you have some explaining to do." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye.

"What do you want to know?" Severus asked playing along for now with the headmaster.

"I just heard some rather strange rumors that Mr. Potter was a vampire and is currently in your quarters. I thought we agreed when you became a teacher you wouldn't turn a student. I must say I never expected you to break the rules for this particular student." Dumbledore said the twinkle getting brighter.

"Well two out of three isn't bad Albus. One yes Harry is now Vampiric and yes he is here he is currently asleep on the couch I gave him some potions so he could sleep off the lingering affects of his blood rage, and three yes we share a blood connection but not the one you think I am his blood brother we share the same Sire and same story." Severus explained.

"Was any student injured I have reports that Mr. Malfoy was bitten?" Dumbledore asked.

Draco answered for himself. "Yes I was bitten but I was a willing donor so Harry can't get in trouble."

"As long as no harm is done I don't see why Harry cant stay in school I trust another incident like today will be avoided. I trust you will direct Harry back to Gryffindor tower after he wakes." With that Dumbledore left and anyone with half a brain cell could see he had some major plans involving Harry that he didn't want ruined thanks to the vampirism. Snape hoped Albus could keep this out of the Prophet while Draco was more worried about the reaction within Hogwarts itself he had a feeling Harry was in for a very bad time. Luckily he knew the young vampire was strong but one creature can only take so much he wondered who would be there for Harry to pick up the pieces.

He was surprised when he realized the truce he and Harry made in the summer was slowly developing into a friendship he made a promise to himself that he would help Harry with anything he asked.

Little did he know his thoughts were being echoed by his godfather. Snape was not blind he knew his brother was in for a world of trouble. He had to remain in the shadows hopefully he could catch his brother before he fell into the same shadows.

Harry himself slept on in the trance like state of vampire sleep he had missed the fact his life and good name were on the line soon to be dragged through the mud.

A/N well there it is and now you know why Severus is helping Harry if you know me at all you can probably tell where this is going.

Please review a few words mean a whole heck of a lot


	4. Revenge of the Gryffindors

A/N here is another chapter and before you read it I have something to say.

I know my spelling mistakes are irritating but that is no reason to be mean about it I don't mind someone commenting on it trying to help me get better.

Otherwise please review thank you

**Chapter four**

**Revenge of the Gryffindors**

True to his word Severus and Draco sent Harry back to Gryffindor tower when he awoke. Harry was still a little disoriented but otherwise no negative effects from the blood rage. He was still furious with Seamus Harry had never done anything to him why did he have to so that.

His brooding thoughts lasted until he reached the portrait hole. As soon as he entered every person there was looking at him some glaring and most with fright in their eyes. He found the one person he had been thinking about the red headed Irish boy.

"Seamus why did you do that? I have never done anything to you." Harry asked as calmly as he could.

"You were associating with the enemy. No Gryffindor hangs out with Slytherins unless there hiding something. I knew you needed that potion for something I wasn't sure what. Now we all know I am glad I did what I did now everyone knows you can't hurt us. Frankly I am surprised you still attend this school feeding off a mortal is against the law." Seamus said with a smirk.

"I am no danger to anyone we have been in school for a month and other then today I have strictly feed off potions. You are really lucky I had a willing donor today in potions or you would have had a vampire in full Bloodrage. Oh and by the way it is only illegal if the other party is unwilling thanks to the fact you stole my flask I had to tell someone before things got out of hand Draco agreed to let me feed if I had to." With that Harry couldn't stand to be starred at by everyone. He went up to his dormitory and drew the curtains.

He didn't go to sleep immediately he wasn't tired after the potions Severus had given him. No he needed this time to think. Severus had explained the Headmaster's decision and Harry was nervous. The entire school would know by breakfast he knew by the reactions the Gryffindors had it was not going to be a pleasant time.

He sat brooding and thinking all night. He was reaching for his sun repellant potion when he realized the Gryffindors had taken that too. Fear raced through his mind. _"They couldn't be that stupid could they?"_ he thought to himself. Unfortunately he was wrong they had taken his Bloodlust potion again.

By the way he felt he knew he had half an hour to get to the dungeons safely before the sun rose. He crept out of the boys' dorm and slunk down the stairs. He breathed a sigh of relief right before he was pounced on by at least five people. One of the older students cast the full body bind and ferula. They bound him to a chair and put the chair right in front of the east facing window where Harry could already see the steal grey of dawn.

He tried to break the bonds but them being magically conjured he couldn't. He screamed in his mind for Snape.

"**Harry? What's going on?"**

"**The Gryffindors ambushed me they stole my potions again. They have me tied in front of the window. Help get here please."**

"**I will be there."** Severus assured him.

He used the vampires shadow drifting abilities and made it to the corridor in front of Gryffindor tower in a few seconds. The fat lady took one look at the irate potions master and opened for him. What Severus saw made him growl with rage. The entire Gryffindor house was up standing around a small huddled form. Severus knew that was his brother they were hurting.

"What in the world is going on here? Whose idea was this?" Severus demanded.

"He is evil professor he has to be stopped it's my idea." Seamus said not realizing the danger for what it was.

"This child is not evil you have never met evil. All you have done is cause an innocent pain. 20 points off Gryffindor for everyone standing here and 50 from anyone who actively participated." That effectively cost Gryffindor every point it had. While they all glared daggers at Harry who they automatically blamed for their trouble.

Snape stepped further into the room and quickly went over to the young vampire. He pulled two potions from his pockets as he went. As soon as Harry saw him he couldn't help himself he latched onto his professors robes the spells on him canceling.

Snape handed him the potions one he recognized as the Bloodlust the other he didn't. He gulped down the bloodlust then looked at the other questioningly.

"It's an alternative sun potion it's not good for continuous use but we don't have time for the topical one." Snape explained.

Harry nodded then gulped that one down to. Which was just in time he could tell they didn't have ten minutes before dawn. Now that Harry had the potions safely in his system. Snape scooped up the small child and carried him from the room Harry still clinging to his robes.

Luckily for them it was a Friday so he carried Harry down to the dungeons. The Slytherins masked their surprise well when their head of house came into their common room caring in a student, a Gryffindor no less. Snape ignored his house for a moment and carried Harry into Draco's dorm. He quickly woke his godson and explained what had happened he ordered him to keep an eye on Harry while he went to talk to Dumbledore.

With that Snape stalked back out of the room and out into the main dungeons dead set on informing Dumbledore about just what had happened to Harry.

When Snape left Draco looked back at Harry. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"What did I do to them, I never hurt them. The reason they did this is because I decided to give Slytherins the benefit of the doubt. If I know the headmaster at all he will make me go back there he can't have his precious boy who lived in the snake house. Draco if I go back there they will kill me I know this." Harry explained.

Draco sneered "And people say we are the bad ones. Well I'll tell you of all the things people have blamed on the Slytherins they could never accuse us of turning our backs on our own. They judge us by some madman's mistakes that is one case where we will turn our backs on a fellow Slytherin. Yes we are ambitious and cunning but we aren't killers." Draco ranted.

Harry was able to follow what was said because he had long since been told by Snape everything he could about Voldemort. He knew about the Marks and the Deatheaters he also knew that most people thought the Slytherins were destined followers. Snape had explained that most of the current students were against Voldemort and if not neutral. Just because they don't like Voldemort doesn't mean they would fight for Dumbledore either.

Harry asked Draco if he could lay down and Draco told him to use his bed. Draco watched out of the corner of his eye as all expression left Harry's face as he fell into sleep. Once Harry was safely asleep Draco let his anger out a little. How dare they do that to Harry he meant everything he said to Harry and more. Gryffindors were supposed to be brave and courageous although no one had ever accused them of loyalty. Draco couldn't believe the brave Gryffindors would have actually stooped to kill their golden boy for something beyond his control.

Draco's rant was interrupted by the door to his room opening. He was immediately wary until he realized it was just Pansy.

"Draco is everything alright why did Snape bring Potter of all people down here?" she asked.

Draco tried to get her to be quiet but it was too late his fears and vampire senses led Harry to awaken as soon as he heard the door open.

"Is she trustworthy?" Harry asked, and Draco didn't need to be told what about.

"Yes, neutral." Draco replied.

"Fine then she can know." Harry finally decided.

"What can I know?" Pansy asked not liking being discussed like she wasn't there.

Harry looked her over as if assessing exactly how much she could handle. "Well you were in potions you know what I am does that bother you?"

"No it doesn't my family actually has a few vampires in it." Pansy explained.

"You would be one of the few it doesn't bother then. It sure bothers the Gryffindors. Did you see when Seamus threw the flask at me?" Harry continued.

"How could I forget that's what revealed you." Pansy answered.

"That flask contained a potion that curbs my need for blood he stole it before I could take my usual dose. I couldn't hold on I went into a Bloodrage. That's why I had to drink from Draco. It turns out that Seamus and the other Gryffindors had no idea why I needed the potion they just knew I did. They took the potion thinking it would teach me a lesson about hanging with Slytherins. When they found out why I really needed it I scared them to the point they want to destroy me." At this Harry had to stop for a minute or he would lose the tenuous grasp he had on his emotions.

He took a few breathes to steady himself then continued with the explanation. "When I got back to my dormitory I stayed up thinking all night. I was just getting ready to use my potions when I finally realized someone had taken them again. I couldn't believe they were that stupid I mean I did just warn them those potions kept them safe not just me. I tried to sneak out of the tower to come down here and beg Snape for help. The Gryffindors however were waiting for that they jumped me. I was bound and shoved in front of an east facing window. I would have died when the sun rose if Snape hadn't come and got me."

Pansy just stood stalk silent for a moment before asking. "What happens now? I mean surely they won't get away with something like that?"

"Well Snape took every point Gryffindor has and is at this moment speaking to the Headmaster. The only problem is I know the Headmaster won't want his Golden Boy in any other house but Gryffindor. I know if I go back to that house I will be killed." Harry explained. Both Pansy and Draco were impressed Harry was being calm almost too calm, he was acting like a Slytherin.

"Is there anyway you can protect yourself?" Draco asked echoing Pansy's thoughts.

"I could drain them all dry or strangle them. I have that power but that would just prove them right. Anything I can think of to protect myself could be twisted against me. Do either of you have any ideas?" Harry asked allowing a hint of hope to escape his control.

"Well there is something but for all I know it could make it worse." Pansy said making sure they knew she was unsure.

"What is it Pansy if it wont work we will just have to come up with something else?" Harry asked willing to look into anything that might help.

"Would you accept the help of the Slytherins? We could keep you with us at all times in the halls and during meals. I can't see a way to help you at night though and it appears they already caught you that way once." She explained.

"I already have accepted help from the Slytherins that's what started this mess. I can see the merit to your plan though. I have an invisibility cloak I can use it to sneak out of my dorm and down here if you'll let me. The only problem is would the other Slytherins be willing to help. We are no weaklings but its going to take more then the three of us if we are going to take on the entire Gryffindor house." Harry mused.

"I know quite a few would do it if it is just to get a spell or two in on the Gryffindors. Others will help just because it's the right thing to do Slytherins aren't evil just cunning." Draco answered after some thought.

"And who knows maybe Snape will be able to pull off a miracle and get you out of there." Pansy said with some hope in her voice.

The rest of the day was sent letting Harry catch up on some sleep then introducing him to some Slytherins that would be willing to help. Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, and Millicent Bulstrode would actively help Crabbe and Goyle would keep watch. Surprisingly most of the Slytherin Quidditch team wanted to help. That put some upper level Slytherins on their side.

Harry was surprised to note that while most Slytherins wanted to stay out of it they were willing to help if the situation called for it. Harry knew if he remained in Gryffindor he wouldn't get one person that supported him as much as any of the Slytherins.

They were put to the first test of loyalty at dinner time. Snape still had not returned and most Slytherins had missed breakfast and lunch in favor of getting o know Harry. Harry as a vampire did not need to eat food his potion was enough, but for appearances it was best if he ate something when people could see.

They started up toward the great hall with Draco and Pansy directly beside Harry while the rest of his self appointed protectors followed at a discrete distance where it wouldn't immediately be spotted but they could get to a scene of trouble fast enough to stale major problems.

It was later then usual so the Great Hall was nearly empty when they arrived. Harry noted that Snape and Dumbledore still hadn't appeared. Harry pulled a little food onto his plate and mainly pushed it around waiting for everyone else to finish.

About twenty minutes later they were ready to go. The exited the great hall the same way they arrived with the older ones following the younger ones. This turned out to be a very good thing.

The Gryffindors had been waiting for them at the entrance to the dungeons. Harry and Draco immediately began using the stunning spell. Draco had learned from his family and Harry had learned from Snape.

The older Slytherins were a little awed by the power the young vampire held. The intensity of the color in the spell was an indication of the strength of the spell. Harry's stunners were a solid deep red.

They got over their awe quickly then joined the fight trying to bring down as many Gryffindors as they could without doing serious damage. Unfortunately the Slytherins might not have been trying to kill but the Gryffindors were.

They were using burning and staking charms a few were using cutting hexes as well. More often then not they actually hit their target but missed anything vital. By the time all the Gryffindors were stunned or bound Harry had lost a massive amount of blood. If Harry was mortal he would probably not have survived fortunately for him he was not mortal, unfortunately for anyone else he was a vampire and losing that much blood was sending him into his second Bloodrage.

Draco and Pansy were both hurt as well and losing blood someone else would have too. Unknown to the Slytherins Harry had managed to contact Snape before he lost it entirely. They were preparing to stun him when their head o f house and the headmaster showed up. Snape turned to the Headmaster and said. "Do you believe me now?" then went to Harry's rescue.

Snape pushed through his students to get to Harry. Harry himself was beyond mortal speech so Snape had to talk to his mind.

"_**Harry I can help you but you must listen to me."**_

"**_Professor Snape hurry I can't hold on this is worse then before." _**Harry said weakly.

"**_Listen to me you need to feed no potion will help now. Draco is too hurt to help I need to ask you if you want my blood. You must understand if you feed from me know with your blood levels the way they are you would essentially become my Childe. Do you want this?"_** Snape asked in his voice conveying how serious he was.

Harry was so weak by this point from continued blood loss that even mind to mind the reply was faint. **_"I accept."_** With that even the slight presence left Snape.

With Harry's acceptance Snape picked the boy up and drew him close. With his weakened state Severus knew he needed to help the young one. With one of his long and viciously sharp nails he created a wound on his own shoulder, and then pulled the young vampire towards him.

Harry was so weak he couldn't even suck he could just let the blood flow into his mouth Snape even had to rub his throat to help him swallow the first couple drinks. Then ever so slowly Harry got stronger and began to feed on his own. Then without much warning he sunk his fangs into the soft flesh of Snape's shoulder. From there on Harry dominated the exchange holding Snape in place while he fed.

When Snape felt like he couldn't take anymore he forced Harry off of him. Anyone still conscious after the battle in the halls was surprised by the exchange. They hadn't heard the conversation between Snape and Harry so when Snape started feeding Harry they were shocked.

Harry passed out quickly after the blood exchange it was like being turned all over again. Snape picked up his Childe in his arms then dismissed the other children. Some helped the wounded to the hospital wing where Draco and Pansy were already at. Leaving Dumbledore to deal with the murderous Gryffindors.


	5. Home

**Chapter five**

**Home**

Harry awoke with his body on fire the new blood coursing through his veins was burning him altering him. He didn't remember this happening when he was turned the first time he began to panic a little. His mind couldn't take much more of this he was just about ready to start screaming when Snape came into the room.

"Harry, it's alright calm down. I know why this is happening. Your first Sire and my Sire were the same but now that I have given you my blood it is changing your genetic makeup even more then the first time. I don't know why this happens but I have seen it before. Your out ward appearance will change a little as will your magic but you must calm down. Fighting the change only makes it more painful." Snape explained.

The rest of the morning was spent with Harry going through the change whenever he would start to panic and fight again Snape would sense it and begin to calm him down again.

Finally a little after lunch time the transformation was complete, Snape didn't say a word he just handed the young vampire a mirror. Harry looked into it and was shocked true Severus had warned him but Harry wasn't expecting this much of a change.

His hair had lengthened and deepened to jet black with dark auburn streaks his eyes had brightened a shade and his face had become more angular. He actually bore a slight resemblance to Snape but not so much that you couldn't tell this was Harry if you looked close enough. He noted he wasn't wearing his glasses and he might have actually grown some.

His emerald eyes were also ringed with red he was starting to get hungry again. His new sire sensed this and handed him a potion. "This will help untill I take you hunting. Now that you have feed on living blood I don't think your Bloodlust will be curbed by potions for as long as they used to. They will be enough to get you through the day but at least once a week come hunting with me." Snape explained. "Do you have any questions for me now?"

"Well what are we going to be hunting? What do I call you now?" Harry asked tentatively his history with the Dursleys made him hesitant to ask questions.

"We will be hunting in the forest we will take blood from any creature that crosses our path except for the unicorns, one may choose to give one of our kind blood but we cannot force ourselves onto them. As for what you call me Master or Father are common ones but neither seems appropriate call me Severus or Sire out of class, in class Professor or Sir." Severus answered after a moments thought.

"Alright, and um are Draco and Pansy alright I know they got hit with a few of the curses that were meant for me?" Harry asked.

"Both of them are fine they were released from the hospital wing this morning. You were incoherent by your turning so you didn't notice them asking to see you. I never thought I would see the day when a Gryffindor would single handedly have every Slytherin worried. You inspire loyalty from them for some reason and I can't figure it out." Severus answered he actually sounded a little frustrated on way he couldn't figure out why his house was acting the way it was.

Harry decided to give his Sire a break and tell him what he wanted to know. "They are acting the way they are because while you were up talking with the Headmaster they were grilling me for information. During our little discussion they found out we aren't all that different. I will tell you something they don't know the hat tried to put my in Slytherin I asked it not to and got placed in Gryffindor. It is times like now that I wish I had let it do what it wanted to."

"A Potter in Slytherin I never thought I would see the day. I have to admit other then physical looks you act very little like your father I think most of your personality came from your mother. I can't think of a better compliment though Lily Evans was bright and full of life she was a Ravenclaw and I don't think there was a single person who didn't like her." Severus mused the far away look in his eyes warning Harry he was dangerously close to drowning in the memories that were as sharp as the day they happened. Sometimes their vampiric memories were a gift then other times like this it was a curse.

Harry wanting to stave off any pain for his new found Sire tried to distract him. "So what did the Headmaster say about all this?"

"Well at first he didn't believe me. He couldn't bring himself to believe his precious Gryffindors were capable of cold blooded murder. I even used a device called a pensieve to show the Headmaster the memory of the event.

Once I had him convinced that the attack actually happened he tried to get me to understand that you were better off in that house. I couldn't believe what I had heard at first he was actually thinking about keeping you there even after this.

I need to warn you now be careful around Dumbledore he is dangerous for you. Don't get me wrong he is not evil he just sometimes over looks that we are not chess pieces.

Last time I talked to him which was right before you called me he was still adamant about sending you back to Gryffindor. I think after this fight though he cannot over look the Gryffindors' rage. I was going to see if we could get you a private room set up. You just gave me a better idea though. Would you agree to a resorting my house and I could protect you better if you are officially a member of our house?" Severus asked.

"I think that would be the best plan I know if I go back to Gryffindor they will kill me they came to close and I was on full alert I hate to think what they could have done if they had caught me sleeping. I think I would actually enjoy being in your house." Harry said after he thought about it for a few minutes.

"I will set it up with the Headmaster somehow I will make him see reason. I don't think I should mention exactly which house you will probably be in as if he doesn't want you out of Gryffindor then he definitely wont like you in Slytherin. I will go now as I think my godson is waiting very impatiently to see if you're ok. Everything should be ready either tonight at dinner or tomorrow at breakfast." With that Severus helped Harry to his feet then led the tired Fledgling out of his private quarters and into the Slytherin common room.

Harry mentally counted down in his head 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, and right on schedule Draco looked up and saw Harry and Severus standing there. "Harry your alright you had us worried. I know you have a thing with near death experiences but could you have a little less of them please." Harry was amazed at how fast Draco's Slytherin mask fell when he was away from the other houses and worried.

Harry just barely kept himself from rolling his eyes, but even he couldn't suppress his shock when the blonde actually hugged him. He just gave his Sire a look and sent at him telepathically.

"**_You could have warned me that he got clingy when someone scares him."_** He said snippily.

"**_What and miss seeing your reaction. I think you will find that underneath our everyday masks there is a totally different person. Although I am going to warn you to cast a mild silencing charm sometime in the next few seconds Miss. Parkinson has a penetrating voice when she is nervous."_** And with that Severus left his Childe to his own devices alone with his hopefully new house.

Harry after hearing his Sire's response had to stifle a groan he just knew he was in for one very long eternity. Although he was very thankful that he at least spared his eardrums. As soon as he caught sight of Pansy he cast a muffling charm and sure enough her voice still pierced it high enough and loud enough for it to hurt a little.

Harry looked over the two very concerned Slytherins and said. "I'm fine really I am it just took awhile to recover this time." Harry explained.

"Why did it take longer and why do you look different? You were a vampire before but you didn't change your looks." Pansy asked.

Harry turned to Draco silently asking if she knew. Draco answered, "Yes she knows Severus tells all of us the night we come here as newly sorted first years."

"Alright then I can tell you everything. First things first it took longer this time because I was drained to the point if I had been mortal I would have died, and if I had fed off a mortal I wouldn't have been able to stop myself before I killed them. Severus feed me and because I had lost so much blood he essentially became my new Sire I just went through a second turning. I look different because Severus and I shared blood in the first place we had the same Sire he doesn't know what causes the reaction, but when an exchange like that occurs the childe takes on new characteristics." Harry explained carefully so he was sure they understood.

"So Severus is your sire now? That's going to be interesting. What is going to happen with the Gryffindors? Where are you going to be staying?" Draco asked.

"Yes Severus is my Sire now. As for what is happening to the Gryffindors I don't know Severus already took all their points I don't know what the Headmaster is planning. For where I am staying Severus is fighting with the Headmaster to get me resorted and between us I know I will probably end up here." Harry answered Draco's questions.

"How can you be so sure you'll end up here? From what I know of you the hat might place you in any of the others." Pansy asked.

"I know because this is where the Sorting Hat originally wanted me to go I fought it and ended up in Gryffindor." Harry explained.

"Why did you fight the hat?" Draco asked very curious about that.

"Well all I had been told about that house was bad things and I had already made friends with Ron who knew he was going to be in Gryffindor. I had never had friends before and I didn't want to give that up." Harry replied.

"When did Severus say the resorting was going to be?" Draco asked.

"He wasn't sure how long it would take to wear the Headmaster down either dinner tonight or breakfast tomorrow. I don't know which is stronger Severus's anger or the Headmaster's stubbornness." Harry replied.

"Then we aren't taking any chances if the Sorting will happen tomorrow you are staying with us untill then. We can call a house elf for food and you can sleep in Draco's dorm." Pansy said.

One of the older Slytherin's had heard and Harry recognized him as one of the beaters from the Quidditch team this would be his final year. "Harry I know you are skeptical now but once you become a member of this house you will be even better protected then you are now. We do not turn our backs on our own."

"Thank you, but I know what your saying is true I have been around enough Slytherins to realize what you see isn't necessarily what is all there." Harry answered earning himself a little more respect from anyone listening.

"All we have to do now is wait, is there anything you want to know about me before I become an official member of the house?" Harry asked.

"Do you mind if I ask what it is like being a vampire?" A small third year girl asked.

"It is kind of hard to explain to someone who is not. My senses are stronger then when I was a mortal as well as my magic and I have some telepathic powers strongest within my kind. I am stronger and more flexible I have a reflection but fire, sun, excessive bleeding, and lack of feeding can kill me. I don't sleep in a coffin although I have heard that some of us do. Garlic does not affect me although since my sense of smell is heightened it will make me sneeze like pepper does to you. I have only drunk mortal blood once and that was willingly given by Draco, thanks by the way. I used to be able to survive on potions but now that Severus is my Sire I will be hunting in the forest with him at least once a week. Other then that I don't think I am that different." He explained for all of their benefit.

"What exactly happened to you during potions and yesterday during the fight with the Gryffindors?" Millicent Bulstrode asked.

"In short I went into a Bloodrage. I had warned Draco before hand that one of the Gryffindors had stolen my potion. He was able to help me when I couldn't hold on any longer. During the fight I had lost so much blood no potion could help and I would have killed any mortal I fed off of so Severus fed me and became my second Sire." Harry answered.

Their discussion was interrupted by Severus contacting him. **_"I finally got through to him. You will be resorted tonight before dinner, get their early avoid the Gryffindors. Oh and to get this I kind of let slip that you thought you might go to Ravenclaw he has no idea you will most likely end up in my house."_**

"**_Thank you Sire. We will be there."_** He promised.

"Draco, Severus just contacted me the resorting will happen tonight before dinner he wants us there early to avoid the Gryffindors. There is only twenty minutes left I think we should head up now." Harry informed them.

"Alright, you heard him let's get going." Draco said to the rest off the room.

This time the Slytherins didn't take any chances they all gathered around him and went up to the great hall together. They made sure Harry was safely surrounded by the bigger students before scanning the hall looking for trouble.

The thing that caught Harry's eye was the sorting hat sitting on the three legged stool at the front of the Hall.

They waited for the rest of the school to show up. Harry caught most of the student's expressions as they saw the sorting hat plus him sitting at the Slytherin table. They were quickly putting two and two together. Harry was also glad to see the Gryffindors slunk in without their usual flare he still didn't know their full punishment he wasn't even sure he wanted to know. With Dumbledore and his Sire involved their punishment could not have been pleasant.

Finally a little less than half an hour after the Slytherins had entered the hall the last of the stragglers made it to the Hall. Dumbledore stood to address the students.

"Students as I am sure you have noted the presence of the Sorting Hat you are about to witness Hogwarts history. Mr. Harry Potter wishes to be the first student in history to be resorted. Harry will you please come up here?" Dumbledore said to the crowd.

As Harry walked up to the stool he noticed the faces of the people. The Hufflepuff were generally frightened but not hostile, the Ravenclaws looked him over like he was some bizarre science project, and the Gryffindors had revenge written across their faces, and the Slytherins were the only ones in the hall that looked like they normally do.

That was the last thing he saw as the hat slipped onto his head and over his eyes. **_"Ah Mr. Potter I was wondering if I would be seeing you again. Now will you let me correct a past mistake?"_**

"_**Yes I am ready place me where you think best."**_

"**_What no fight? Thank you for the vote of confidence but yes better be, Slytherin!"_** Harry could tell the hat had shouted the last word out to the rest of the Hall.

Harry walked back into dead silence. He glanced back to see a satisfied look on his Sire's face and varying degrees of disbelief on the teachers face, the picture was completed by the look on Dumbledore's face. It was the same look you would get if you tell a child Christmas was cancelled.

He made it to his new house and slipped into a seat next to Draco. "Good job Harry." Was all he said then all the Slytherins started to pull food onto their plates. That made the dead silence in the hall fall to the excited buzz of juicy gossip flying around. Harry couldn't help but think one thing as he looked at his new housemates. _"I'm Home." _

_please leave a review a few short words mean a whole lot your questions tell me what you want to see in the story so keep them coming i accept everything ecept flames_


	6. Hunting

Avangeline Harry Potter and the Darkness Within

A/N well here is the next chapter please review tell me how I am doing ask questions I just want a word or two from you. Thank you for reading anyway hope you enjoy.

**Chapter six**

**Hunting **

The buzz of gossip continued throughout the meal setting Harry's teeth on edge. He knew it was shocking but he thought at least some of the students would be mature about it. He was lucky though his new housemates understood him and accepted him that was all he could hope for.

Dinner was soon over and the Slytherins quickly returned to their common room with their new member. Instead of the loud and boisterous Gryffindor tower the Slytherin dungeons were quiet. The novelty of a new member wore off quickly and the students spread out with homework or books. A few isolated conversations came up but otherwise it was a quiet relaxed atmosphere.

Soon Harry and Draco were drawn into a conversation with the Quidditch team.

"So Harry are you going to play for us now?" one of the chasers asked.

"If I am still allowed we just made Dumbledore really made I wouldn't be surprised if he stops me for my own safety." Harry answered. "What positions are open?" he asked.

"There is one chaser and the seeker position open now." The captain informed them.

"Tryouts are this Saturday I honestly can't see you not making the team." The keeper told them.

"I will be there," Harry assured them.

"I wouldn't mind trying out. I like Seeking but I am better at chaser." Draco told his dark friend.

"Maybe Friday if Severus allows we can go out and practice a little. You have a broom right?" Harry asked.

"I would enjoy that and yeas I have a broom. Father decided o surprise me with a Nimbus 2001 for my birthday." Draco answered.

"Cool, as you know I only have a Nimbus 2000, but I haven't lost o match on it. I have no intentions of replacing it untill I have to." Harry explained.

"As long as you win no one will care what broom you ride." Pansy said as she came over to sit with the two boys.

"Very true so I'll just stick with what I am familiar with." Harry said.

The three of them got into an avid discussion about their favorite teams. Draco and Pansy entertained Harry with descriptions of plays that happened during famous games they had seen. Harry was anxious to try a move called the Wronski feint where a seeker dives hoping the opposing team's seeker will follow and crash giving them time to look for the snitch without hindrance.

Their happy discussion was broken up by the appearance of the Slytherin head of house and Harry's Sire Severus. He held a bundle of fabric in his hands and was moving towards them.

"Harry come with me it is time I taught you to hunt properly." Severus explained.

He handed Harry the bundle of cloth witch turned out to be close fitting dragon hide clothing. "Here change into these we will be going into the forest your school uniform is unsuitable."

Harry took the bundle said," Thank you Sire." Then left to his room that he now shared with Draco to change.

Five minutes later he walked out of the room looking stunning, he certainly caught the eye of every female (and a few males) in the room. The dragon hide was pitch black and fit snuggly. The close fitting trousers showed off his wiry muscle as did the tunic like shirt. The outfit was complete with the sweeping black over robe. The dark color of the fabric highlighted the auburn streaks in his hair and made his jewel like emerald eyes pop.

"I have a question if we are going into the forest wouldn't the robe get in the way?" Harry asked.

"Normally I would say yes but this robe is charmed so it won't catch on any branches or undergrowth in fact the cloth can't be torn or cut after the charms are placed on it. It serves a purpose the creatures we hunt are on constant alert if they hear our footsteps they will know what ever is out there after them is on two legs, the cloth drags on the ground making noise to cover our footsteps." Severus explained to Harry although Draco and Pansy were close enough to listen in.

"Makes sense, so are you ready to go?" Harry asked eagerly.

"My the ever impatient Childe yes I'm ready lets go." Severus said to him with his usual snarky tone but anyone listen could tell it didn't have its usual biting edge.

"Sorry couldn't help it I am just getting thirsty." Harry explained as he walked next to his Sire.

"I know I can feel it when you thirst now. I will always know when you need blood. Hopefully either Draco or I can get to you in time before you do something foolish." Severus said to his Childe as he led the both of them out of the dungeons and into the entrance hall.

The halls were thankfully empty so they made it out of Hogwarts without trouble. Once they were outside Severus slowed his pace so that his Childe and him could enjoy the beauty of the night together.

It was clear and cloudless a half moon bathed them in its soft rays. Harry felt his spirits lighten as he breathed in the softly perfumed air the sent of lavender and other potions ingredients came from the green houses adding to the experience of the night.

Harry loved the way the moon's rays seemed to bleed all color from the earth. It left the earth in shades of grey from pitch black to pure white. It would have been breath taking to a mortal, but to a vampire a creature of the night it was an experience sweeter then the best chocolate and just as savory as the warm blood they fed on.

Once into the forest Severus became all business again. "Alright Harry in this forest there is very little we cannot hunt. We don't feed on unicorns I know you learned last year what happens when a mortal drinks unicorn blood. With us it is so pure it actually can kill us if it isn't willingly given. If the unicorn chooses to let you feed you are in no danger it burns a little but you don't die. You aren't likely to meat one tonight but for future hunting it is considered bad form to drink from an unwilling vampire that is not your Childe or your sire. I would also suggest you do not feed off anyone with Lycanthropy. The two blood based creatures don't mix well it will either kill you or cause intense pain and alter your genetic makeup." Severus explained.

"Alright all those things make sense now what?" Harry asked.

"Alright we only feed off of warm blooded creatures you were given much stronger senses so you could feel it when a prey item was near. We our desined to be trackers.

The first thing we go by is smell a warm blooded creature has a metallic sent with a sweet over tone while cold blooded creatures have a bitter smell to it. You follow that trail until you can follow it the second way. Through sight you can follow the tracks left by the creature or by actually seeing the creature in the distance. Once you are close enough to hear the creature's heart beating you are close enough to pounce. The speed of the heart will warn you if the creature knows your there.

Since this is your first hunt I will be tailing you after this you will be mainly on your own but I'm only a call away." With that Harry watched his Sire melt into the shadows. Harry knew he was there but he blended so well no one else would know.

Harry then stopped focusing on his sire and started actually hunting. He stalked through the trees all of his senses open he moved almost dead silent what little sound his feet did make was covered by the faint rustling of his cloak.

He moved like this for forty minutes until he picked up a sent. It was the sweetly metallic sent Severus had described. He thought by the strength of the smell that it was some sort of large mammal.

He followed that intoxicating smell deep into the heart of the forest. He began to see little signs of a large creature passing through. A broken branch here a clump of soft hair here, he could tell by the hair he was probably following a deer.

Slowly as the night drew on he got closer to his prey. He began to see fresh hoof prints on the ground cover. Finally near midnight when the moon was reaching its Zenith overhead, he caught his first sight of his quarry.

It was a beautiful stag its rack of antlers was at its prime with at least 15 points. It had stopped to drink at a pool. Harry was entranced by the creature's elegant beauty. The play of muscles under the tan hide. Harry just kept creeping closer and closer. Soon he could begin to hear a faint heart beat. He waited until he could distinguish each beat the rhythm hadn't been disturbed so he knew he was safe.

He took one more step and just as the stag lifted its beautiful head Harry pounced. He managed to land directly on the large animals back. He felt his fangs lengthen then sunk them deep into the flesh of the stag's neck.

The first searing gulp transported Harry from the world of reality into a world that was filled with blood hot sweet and metallic. The blood was savory filling and absolutely alive. Harry was swooning in delight. His only other time drinking from a living being he had been in a blood rage and unable to experience it the way it should have been.

Finally Harry was filled and he hadn't taken enough to kill the massive animal. He liked the wounds in the stag's neck the special agents in his saliva numbed the pain and helped the wound heal.

It was only after he had seen to the stag's wound that he looked up to see his Sire watching him. Harry could see the pride hidden deep within those obsidian pools. "Well done my childe." He said quietly.

"Thank you Sire." Harry replied the blood still heavy on his tongue.

"I must hunt for myself now you may follow if you wish." Severus said then melted back into the trees.

Harry followed his Sire with difficulty. Most of the time he relied on smell he only rarely saw him and heard him even less. Finally even he caught the sent of the prey his Sire was tracking.

He followed Severus doggedly until they made it to a clearing in the woods. There he saw his Sire creeping up on a group of what looked like wild boar. Severus went for the one that looked older and weak its time was near anyway.

Harry watched as Severus leaped at the poor creature and buried his fangs deep into the warm struggling flesh. The creature was small enough and Severus needed so much that he didn't have a choice but to kill the thing.

Even after it was dead Severus used his saliva to close the wound. At Harry's questioning look he explained. "If you must kill let the creature have some dignity in death. Always close the marks you leave, if you happen to ever feed on a human a memory charm is a good idea or when your older and stronger you'll be able to hypnotize with your eyes. Make it as pain free as possible for them. Never forget you were once one of them that could have been you who lay dead in their arms. Treat their death like you would treat your own." With that Severus stopped speaking and just led his silently thinking childe out of the forbidden forest and into the castle it had been a long night for both of them.

Once they got back to the common room Harry did something that surprised Severus a little. He bared his neck in an open invitation to share some blood. They both knew it would accomplish two things it strengthens the bond between Sire and Childe and it showed Harry's thanks.

Severus swooped down and took a few searing gulps into him as well as baring his own wrist to the child returning the favor.

Harry loved the taste of his Sires blood it contained something mortal blood didn't, it was like it had an electric charge.

When the exchange of blood was over Harry bid his Sire goodnight then when to his room. He collapsed onto his bed the fresh blood of both the stag and his Sire left his mind fuzzy and his body pleasantly warm. With that Harry dropped off into the best sleep he had gotten in a long time.

His Sire however did not immediately seek his bed. The bond between his childe and him was strong. For now it remained that of a close father son bond but he knew not to trust it. As both Sire and Childe grew the bond changed, some bonds dissolved and left the childe to go out into the world and turn their own fledgling otherwise the bond grew stronger into a lover or father son bond that never broke and never wanted to be broken. He hoped whatever their bond changed into it would not hurt his Childe any more then necessary. With that Severus sunk into brooding thoughts for yet another sleepless night.

7/7


	7. Plans

Avangeline Harry Potter and the Darkness Within

**Chapter Seven**

**The Plan**

The next morning Draco was happy to see Harry happier then he had been in a long time. He was laughing and joking right along with the rest of them. Obviously hunting with Severus was good for him.

"Hey Harry how was the hunt?" He asked curiously.

"Absolutely wonderful the night was beautiful and I learned a lot. I even got to see my Sire take down his prey and between you and me if I become half as graceful as him I will be lucky." With that Harry was off explaining about his stag and Severus's boar. Trying to convey how he had felt during all this was difficult, how do you explain to a mortal what the sound of blood rushing through a vein is? Can you make them understand the beauty of a creature they take for granted? Harry didn't know but he was sure going to try.

Harry might have been addressing Draco but anyone else near them heard and every single one of them was spell bound. Harry's voice alone was enchanting and the story was a good one.

Harry's story was interrupted by the bell ringing for class. They had Herbology and transfiguration in the morning followed by double potions in the afternoon.

Harry had made sure that he had put on extra sun repellant to work in the greenhouses. He liked working with the plants and digging around in the fragrant soil. Even with the extra potion he still burned quickly his skin taking on a raw red appearance. When Draco pointed this out he explained that even though the potion blocked most sun it couldn't block all of it.

Harry's good mood lasted through transfiguration as well. His happiness helped the spell create a nicer looking product.

By the time he got to lunch his good mood had spread to his year mates in Slytherin. It was a strange sight to see smiles on their faces instead of sneers.

He was too busy joking with his new friends that he wasn't paying attention to the calculating looks he was getting from both Dumbledore and McGonagall. Lucky for Harry someone else noticed their fixation. Severus couldn't do anything about right in front of them or he could say goodbye to his job. That didn't mean he couldn't prepare Harry for any problems that might come up.

Lunch was over quickly and the Slytherin second years made their way to the dungeons. They were set to work immediately on a moderate level potion.

Draco and Harry immediately paired up and began working as Severus made his rounds checking their potions. He stopped at Harry and Draco's he leaned forward like e was inspecting the color then whispered. "I want you two to meet me down here tonight there is something you should know." He told them quickly then moved onto the next group.

Harry and Draco continued to brew their potion getting increasingly curious as the time went on. Even with the distraction they managed to brew a respectable potion. They bottled it and carried it up front.

After class the two Slytherins lingered behind as Severus had told them to. When the last person had left Severus ushered both boys into his office.

He shut the door securely then threw up every locking silencing and privacy charm he knew, and with his former position that was quite a lot. "Alright you two you have to listen up and listen well. Harry I believe you are in serious danger. You have both Dumbledore and McGonagall upset with you. They were doing a few things at lunch that made me worry they may be planning something. Draco you are also in danger just because it is common knowledge you and Harry are close.

Both of you must be on alert all the time. Cover each others backs and be there to help when needed, absolutely don't do anything stupid or rash. Don't even think about breaking a rule I don't think the headmaster would flinch before throwing you out. I know this is coming at you fast is there anything you must know now?" Snape asked.

"Why are they so out to get me? I haven't hurt anyone who did not give permission first." Harry asked.

"For McGonagall it is because you made her have to face the fact her precious Gryffindors are not golden at all. For Dumbledore it is a little more complex, first of all he has been molding you into his perfect little weapon that will follow every order blindly. He wanted you to come to him with anything and everything changing in your life so he would know how best to manipulate the situation. The fact that you kept this from him made him wary. Secondly you have started to break out of the mould he had set out for you. He could have handled your change if you had remained in Gryffindor but you became a Slytherin. Plus between you and me Dumbledore detests magical creatures he only puts up with us because we are useful if he thinks you are going dark being expelled will be the least of your worries." Severus explained a trifle blunt but at least he was honest.

"He would kill me for something I had no control over!" Harry said his voice raising an octave or two.

"Yes, if the great Albus Dumbledore perceives you as a threat he will not hesitate to dispose of you. The only advice I can give is to learn and learn quickly. I can only help you so much without him figuring things out. You need to learn not only about yourself but you need to harness your magic. You were born with more magic then most wizards accumulate in a lifetime, if you harness it bend it to your will you will be stronger then Dumbledore. Not to mention you have not reached magical maturity yet, for normal wizards that age is seventeen for us it is fifteen you need the extra time because vampires receive more power then a wizard. If the power you have now is not controlled by your fifteenth birthday you will become a danger to yourself and everyone else around you." The deadly serious tone in Severus's voice conveyed meaning well.

"I'll do it," Harry said in a deadly cold voice that Severus didn't think Harry was capable of speaking in. his jewel like eyes brightened and lit from within giving an odd parody of the killing curse.

"Good, also know you will not be alone. You are a Slytherin now never be afraid to ask for help when you need it. Draco stay close to him for awhile he will need the support. Now you two need to leave before Dumbledore becomes suspicious." Severus said shooing them out of the office.

"See you tomorrow Uncle Severus." Came from Draco followed by Harry's.

"Good night Sire."

The two boys then left the potions classroom heading back to the common room Harry already coming up with a plan in his mind. He quietly told Draco his plan. "Draco, I know what I need to do."

"Exactly what Severus told us," Draco said with a slight hint of annoyance in his voice in a how can you be so thick sort of way.

Harry's eyes also conveyed his annoyance but his voice was steady. "I know that, what I meant was I know what to do in order to follow his instruction but…. Um….I. don'tknowhowtoaskforhelp." Harry said the last part too quickly for Draco to follow.

"Alright say that again a little slower this time." The blonde boy asked his friend.

Harry's sun burnt cheeks got a little redder as Harry sheepishly repeated what he had previously said in a low voice. It was only slightly slower then the first time but Draco understood. "I need to ask for help but I don't know how."

"Simple you go up to a person and ask, come on Harry where is that Gryffindor courage." Draco said almost jokingly.

"The Gryffindor courage is a mask like most of the Slytherins wear. Truth is I haven't been able to ask for help before. Ever." At this Harry shuddered slightly at this as if remembering something unpleasant.

"What do you need help with? If you can force yourself to tell me then I can ask others by proxy." Draco suggested.

"I need the Slytherins to teach me how to be a pureblood," at this point Draco gave him an incredulous look. "I am serious if I know proper wizarding etiquette I can learn from different people. I have done a little reading on the specious and blood wise I am now considered a pureblood any so called muggle blood was removed when I turned. Plus Slytherin's are some of the best wizards in Hogwarts and its not even so much power as pure knowledge. The largest proportion of people in it are pureblood they have been doing magic forever if I am to truly learn how to harness magic then I need help from the Slytherins. I know I have been accepted by most of them but will house loyalties stretch far enough to help one Slytherin who has destroyed another?" Harry explained and questioned at the same time.

"Harry listen to yourself, Voldemort has killed people from all houses including Slytherin and yet some still help him. I think you will be surprised those that cannot openly support you thanks to family problems will at least not get in your way. Plus I know some pureblood families interbreed with certain magical beings instead of muggles, so don't be shocked if some Slytherins are part vampire. I'll help you talk to them we will start with the rest of the second years and work our way up from there." Draco reassured his dark friend.

"Thank you Draco means a lot." Harry answered.

"Hey, what are friends for," Draco said shrugging off the compliment but showing in his eyes that it was received.

The two boys then finished the journey to the common room in a companionable silence. They were halted soon after entering by both Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson. "What did Snape want he looked worried?" Pansy asked.

"We can't tell you it would put to many people in danger, but we do have a favor to ask." Draco started.

"Draco I think I will ask them to help me if I can't alright," Harry said very quietly to the other Slytherin. At Draco's affirmative nod he continued on to the other two. "It is me who needs the help. I have basically been told that I will be a danger when I get older if I don't get myself under control. I need help training my magic and I need to know a few other things." As he spoke his voice got weaker and weaker as if this was paining him.

Pansy hearing his silent distress asked him gently, "what else do you need?"

Harry blushed lightly before answering in an impossibly soft tone. "I need to learn how to act like a pureblood. I am not stupid I know when I get older I will need to know wizarding laws and customs right away. Can you, I mean will you, I mean you don't have to if you don't want to but maybe could you…"

When it became obvious Harry couldn't finish the sentence Draco helped him, "he wants to know if the Slytherins can help him?"

At this Pansy put her hands on her hips in a move that made her look older then twelve like she was chiding a child actually. "Of course we will help you, why wouldn't we? Why was that so hard to say?"

"Long story short I was brought up in a household that I got starved if I asked a question and well if I even dared to ask for help it wasn't pleasant." Harry said quietly his voice tired like he had been trough to much in a single day to take it all in.

"I will drop this for now because I can see it's uncomfortable for you I just hope you will talk to someone about it eventually." Pansy explained.

Then Blaise spoke up for the first time even though he was listening the whole time. "I will help too Harry, but for now we better get moving if we want dinner tonight."

"Thank you," was all Harry said before the four of them walked out of the common room and up to the great hall.

At dinner Harry kept his masks up well, he ate and laughed and joked like he had at lunch. Anyone who knew about the afternoons events was impressed that not a hint showed of the massive bit of information learned earlier.

A/N sorry this chapter took so long I have had massive amounts of family surrounding me for the past week and finally got a chance to escape and write. Hope it was worth the wait and don't worry I don't expect many more long waits. I want to say for anyone that read my other story power of destiny there is now a sequel started called Harry potter and the dawning of a new day. I will be updating that tonight or tomorrow depending on how my update for pain of the innocent goes.

Well so long and happy belated Fourth of July

6/6


	8. The cover up

**Chapter Eight**

**The Cover up**

The next week just dragged on Harry worked harder at his lessons then he ever had. He needed some time where he didn't have to think on anything but school work. His marks skyrocketed and his teachers started to take notice. He kept a constant scan of thoughts sweeping around him. It was Friday at dinner when he finally cracked through Dumbledore's walls. What he saw there shocked him and scared him. He immediately contacted his Sire.

"**Sire, we have a big problem."**

"**Harry what is wrong?" **Severus's voice ghosted to him.

"**Dumbledore I finally got through, here ill show you."** With that Harry sent his Sire the thoughts and plans he had lifted from Dumbledore's subconscious.

"**That is a problem alright here is what we are going to do. Anyone you want to remember what you are must come with you tonight for our lesson. I think I know a way that we will be safe." **Severus's mental voice sounded very thoughtful.

"**Alright, I think I will bring three people with me. Will that be alright?" **

"**I think what I am planning will work with that amount. Just be extremely careful not to get caught we will only have one shot at this." **His Sire explained to him.

"**We will be there." **Harry added then broke off the connection before Dumbledore or McGonagall could feel it.

Harry waited anxiously for dinner to be over and curfew to descend on the castle. They passed the time talking about the coming Quidditch season now that both Harry and Draco were on the team. Pansy looked a little put out but Blaise joined right in.

Finally when Harry had reached the breaking point of his patience it was time to leave and meet Severus. It was tricky getting down to Severus's quarters without being scene. Draco, Pansy, and Blaise used Harry's invisibility cloak while Harry just used the vampires shadow blending abilities.

They made it to the potions master's quarters relatively quickly. Harry gave the password and they entered. Severus's quarters were neat and orderly done up in earth tones lots of greens, browns, and even some red. Severus himself was sitting on one of the over stuffed brown leather couches with a large book in his lap.

He heard the rustle of the cloak as the three students removed it he looked up smiled and closed his book. "I see you managed not to get caught." He said to Harry.

"You taught me well," was all Harry answered with.

"Uncle Severus what is going on? Harry wouldn't tell us before hand." Draco asked.

"That's because it was too dangerous and it still does holds a lot of danger. Especially for you three, simply put Dumbledore is hatching a plot and if it succeeds we will become the hunted." Severus started to explain.

"What exactly is Dumbledore plotting?" Draco asked again.

Harry answered him this time. "Simple he is getting new laws past at the ministry. They are there to supposedly monitor and detour supposed Dark creatures from their evil ways. It requires all vampires to be registered and then branded. All the more humiliating because the brand has to be somewhere a person could see. There is also going to be a new division of the ministry devoted entirely to Vampire extermination. If the laws progress the way they are it is likely to become illegal to even be related to a vampire let alone be one. If you thought werewolf legislature was bad this is worse." Harry explained some of his anger leaking into his voice.

"So basically he is trying to get both of you killed eventually?" Draco asked again to reassure himself he had heard correctly.

"Exactly," Harry explained.

"So what are you going to do now and where do we come in?" Pansy asked.

"Well it is a relatively simple idea but hard to pull off. With both of our vampiric abilities working together we are basically going to modify the memories of every person in Hogwarts. Through that we can take care of Harry and myself possibly. The only thing we need is a memory to replace it with." Severus explained.

"I think we are trying to hard we need to change a single event and it wont effect the outcome much." Blaise observed. "When Finnegan through the flask instead of them seeing Harry feeding they will see the flask hitting the cauldron and exploding, and instead of trying to kill him with sunlight they try to kill him by depriving him of much needed potions."

Both Harry and Severus thought it over then Severus spoke. "That could possibly work. It will take a little fine tuning but it definitely has potential."

"How exactly are we going to modify that many memories?" Harry asked.

"The same way we modify a single person. We create a fabric of false memories then install it in the right places on the person. All we have to do to modify more people would be making the fabric of memories bigger." Severus explained.

"For now though we need to take care of these three. We must protect their minds from Dumbledore. All we have to do is alter the memory modifying technique. Basically we are going to manipulate the fabric of memories to act like a shield. Dumbledore will see what we want him to and you will remember everything safely beneath that shield." Severus told them.

He then ordered the three mortals to line up next to each other. Next he called to Harry, "Harry give me your hand and open your mind to me. I need some of your power to do this but I will do the fabricating on my own alright?"

"Alright," Harry answered automatically doing as he was told.

Harry immediately felt strange, his magic was running out of him and he had no control over it. He then saw Severus place a hand on the forehead of each of his friends. Every time that hand connected with a forehead a surge of power was pulled from him.

Soon though each of his friends were protected from Dumbledore. No one not even another vampire would be able to see under or around the shield.

"It should be simpler just to modify we wont actually have to touch everyone." Severus explained.

"Harry why did you pick us of all people?" Pansy asked.

Harry answered very simply, "I needed those I could trust around me. I need a few people to know to avoid another fiasco like in potions. You don't mind do you?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"Of course not we all meant what we said. Face it you're stuck with us." Blaise answered. "We will keep you and the professor out of trouble for as long as we can."

"You four need to stay down here tonight. We can't have Dumbledore scanning you now before everyone else is modified." Severus told them and as he spoke two new doors sprang into existence in his chambers. "First door is your bedroom the second is a bathroom. Try and get some sleep you might need it tomorrow we will try and pull this off at breakfast." With that Severus left them to their own devices to go patrolling in the halls.

They entered their bedroom carefully and noted it was one bedroom more like a small common room with four doors leading off. The small rooms were all the same large four-poster beds with silver and green bedclothes. They climbed in and surprisingly fell asleep rather quickly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The four students rose early and did their morning routines a few quick charms had them in fresh clothes and they headed out of their small common room to greet their professor.

Severus was definitely not a morning person he was cranky and almost hung over. Harry felt the same way but he hid it better. The five of them waited around until they knew every single person was in the great hall. Then they went up to set their plan into action.

The four students sat together shielding Harry for when he had to go into a trance to achieve the memory modifications. Finally he heard his Sire's voice in his head.

"**Alright Harry lets get started, you lend me the power and I will supply the images."**

"**Fine"** Harry answered and concentrated on sending all of the power he could to Severus. Severus bent the raw energy to his will shaping the memory as he wanted it.

When the fabric was constructed Harry figuratively grasped the edges of the illusory fabric and pulled counterpoint to Severus. Soon the fabric of memories hung over the students like a shroud.

Severus and Harry slowly lowered the fabric onto the students. For a second all movement and sound stopped it was utter silence. Then everything picked up right where they left off no one the wiser that an entire hall of students just had their memories changed.

Harry felt proud of his achievement yet angry it hadn't been in time to stop the vampire legislator. How many innocent walkers of the night would get killed under these laws while he got off free? He had that hanging on his conscious the whole day and it distracted him to the point he lost Slytherin several points.

He was really glad when class was over and he could relax in the common room. His friends and him just sat together talking quietly and working on homework. He hoped his life could have a lot more of these quiet down times but he had a feeling that just wasn't going to happen around him.

A/N well here is another chapter hoped you enjoyed it and if you did tell me so please review.


	9. Fallout

Chapter nine

Fallout

It was late at night the day after the spell had been performed and the five people who knew the truth were meeting again. It was time to report how effective the memory modifier had been.

"What did you find out?" Harry asked his Sire.

"Well the spell covered all the teachers and students so far the only problem is Dumbledore. He is so powerful his memory didn't change enough. He knows someone has tampered with his mind and knows there is something off about you but hasn't put the two together yet.

He still knows about the vampire legislation he is attempting to integrate into the ministry but doesn't remember who he is targeting. He called me up to his office today to ask if I suspected anyone. It looks like the added benefit of doing this is that most people do not know about my own vampirism. Dumbledore knows I am not human but doesn't know what I am.

If it wasn't such a serious topic it would be amusing to see that man so frazzled. He doesn't trust his own mind anymore, if he wasn't already mad he could be that way soon. I can't tell you yet if that is a good or a bad thing." Severus explained to them.

Pansy then asked a question, "If he is the one causing all the grief how is him going mad and leaving Hogwarts a bad thing?"

"Because we don't know what will replace him. We know Dumbledore stand on things and can plan accordingly. We don't have that advantage with someone new." Severus explained to her. "Now what did you lot come up with?"

"It was a complete success with the students, Slytherins think the Gryffindors attacked Harry because he lost most of their points, Gryffindors think the same, and Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff are just trying to stay out of the crossfire. By the way what is going to happen to the Gryffindors either way they attacked a student twice?" Draco asked.

"You know Dumbledore his precise Gryffindors can do no wrong, they all have detentions and loss of Hogsmeade privileges but nothing more." Severus said anger in every word.

"What several students nearly died and he just lets the Gryffindors get away with it?" Harry said finally getting angry about something.

"His excuse was that the Slytherins had to have provoked the Gryffindors into it before one of his 'honorable' students would sink do low. In fact it was hard work to keep Slytherin from losing points over this for destroying the peace." Severus answered his Childe.

"Once I am strong enough I think this world is ready for a new power in this war. Too many people have been injured killed and manipulated by both sides. I swear right now I will not relax until I have taken out both Voldemort and Slytherin, are you with me?" He asked his friends and Sire.

"We are bound now I can't leave you even if I wanted to which I don't." Severus explained.

"I fought by your side once and I would do it again in a heart beat." Draco answered.

"I agree with Draco you aren't getting away from me that easily." Pansy answered.

"Who am I to disagree of course I will follow you I have to this point haven't I?" Blaise confirmed.

"Thank you, if we are going to pull this off we need to train and train hard. I want us in top shape magically and physically. Start easy and work yourself up. If we work together I know we can pull this off." Harry told his friends then he turned to his Sire.

"Sire I think we need to work on a few potions, I was told that many in Slytherin have a magical creature background. I think if we work on altering my Presence masking potion we can come up with something that hides this heritage. That way if the ministry finds away to test for it by Presence or blood no one else will be persecuted." Harry asked him.

"That could work." Severus told him, "We will need some volunteers though. They will test the potion to see if it masks any other signatures first. We have to find a way to do this without altering their wizarding signature it would look to suspicious if a person say didn't have one they would know the person had been tampered with."

"Well I am part Veela so I can see if it works on my creature heritage. I know a few others that have other creature blood I will ask around." Draco offered.

"Thanks Draco." Harry told him.

"I can test it to see if it affects a wizard, I don't think I have any magical creatures in my heritage I will ask." Blaise told them.

"I have some Nymph blood it isn't strong but it's there I can test it too." Pansy told them.

"Alright," Severus answered them. "Now Harry what do I you think needs adjusted?"

"Well a few of the base chemicals need adjusted in amount and potency." Harry mused.

The two vampires then fell to some serious planning filling pages of notes between them. After the first ten minutes the only one following them was Draco and even he was lost after that.

So the four students left the two vampires at it. The two barely registered that the others had left they were much to involve in their work.

Before Harry left the two shared blood again and he left to his dorm. Severus stayed up going over the notes again and again trying not to over look anything.

It took the vampires three days to narrow down the possibilities to three options. At that point the easiest thing to do would be to brew them and test them.

The night that they had set to brew was on a weekend and the other students came down to walk. They would be brewing all three simultaneously so the two would have to work together to make it right.

The moment the fires lit under the cauldrons both vampires were lost to the trance of intense concentration. They didn't speak out loud instead relying on their mind connection.

The students didn't know which one to watch both moved gracefully and efficiently. It was a shock to the system to see the youngest potions master ever equaled by a second year.

It took over five hours of continuous work before the last potion was taken off the flame. The two vampires tested the substance intensely no one would be drinking these if they thought anything at all was wrong with them.

They finally decided that the second one they brewed was the most likely candidate now all they needed was to test it.

A/N sorry about the long wait hope it was worth it don't worry I plan on finishing all my stories sometimes I just hit points where nothing turns out right and this was one of those times.

Hopefully the next update will be sooner. Please read and review


	10. Testing potions and Christmas Planning

A/N ok this chapter and the next should be the last of the major canon twists for now. So basically forget everything you read in the books it is completely different now.

I am trying to be careful about making Harry too strong. Hopefully I succeeded relatively well.

This is also longer then the previous chapters.

I am going to start making time move faster since all the groundwork is laid out. I think all the action of this story will take place in 6th year. Which should be in another two chapters or so. My best guess is this story is approximately a third of the way done but I'm not sure.

Now that all the boring information is out of the way here is a nice long chapter for you to enjoy.

One more note to let this chapter make sense, remember that the potions room is the only one without portraits reporting to Dumbledore. If you forget that and some things won't make sense or will look suspicious.

Chapter Ten

Testing Potions and Christmas Planning

_Last time_

_They finally decided that the second one they brewed was the most likely candidate now all they needed to do was test it._

Harry and Severus decided it would be best if they took it first. That way if anything was wrong with it their immortality would hopefully protect them. The only problem they ran into was that they were both already taking Harry's original Presence masking potion. It would interfere with testing the new potion and give skewed results.

They were left with a dilemma, take the new potion with the old one in their systems, or risk exposure and let the old run out of their bloodstream. After a few more tests they found the potion would not interfere with the other. However it could still give erroneous results because of the different levels of substances in their blood.

Together they decided on a course of action. One of them would take it along with the normal masking potion, and the other would wait and take it after it ran its course. Now the only question would be which one of them would take which action.

Talking it over the answer became obvious. Harry's vampirism must be kept secret at all costs. Severus however would be safe either way thanks to his role as a spy. That decided it Harry would take it right then and Severus would wait.

Ladling out a goblet of potion for himself he said a small prayer to whatever deities were watching and drank it down. At first he felt no change. Then a small barrage of pain coiled its way through his nerves, followed by a wave of heat that flooded across his preternatural flesh. Then the wind was knocked out of his lungs. Finally all sensation left and he found himself gasping in a heap on the floor.

He stood up on shaky legs to have his Sire look him over for any problems. Severus circled him sensing him in everyway, first with his vampiric senses and then with a few spells. Finally all that was left was a physically examination and they ran into another problem. Harry was very reluctant to take his shirt off and let his Sire touch him.

Severus finally managed to get him to take off his shirt. At first he couldn't tell why Harry had been so reluctant until a thought hit him like a semi truck. "Harry you're going to have to drop your glamours." He told him quietly.

"How did you know about those?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Don't ever make the mistake of thinking I'm stupid. How else would you hide your changes? Plus it was just a hunch you confirmed it when you got defensive." He said with a smirk.

"Greasy git," Harry mumbled under his breath.

"Nice try but I have heard it all before. Stop stalling and drop your glamours." He ordered forcibly.

Harry sighed and finally did as he was told. Severus found out immediately why Harry had been so reluctant. His torso and back were heavily scarred. Nothing was very fresh but they were all of different ages and severity.

"What happened to you?" Severus managed to ask after a few minutes just looking.

"My relatives are not nice people. During the day time and anywhere people could be watching they were just neglectful and arrogant. When everyone else was asleep they were abusive and brutal. They always made sure I was well enough to work and to walk normally. It wouldn't do for anyone not in their pockets to notice something wrong. I managed to make it through so I don't dwell on it. I just don't want to make people uncomfortable by showing my scars. Not to mention they all expect me to save them if something goes wrong. How long do you think it would be before they malign me when they find out I couldn't even defend myself against a muggle?" Harry explained calmly.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Severus asked.

"Anyone I told in the muggle world would be bought off and I would just get hurt more. I didn't tell anyone here because Dumbledore already knows. He has had people watching me since I was little. My first Hogwarts letter was addressed to my first bedroom, the cupboard under the stairs." Harry replied in the same calm voice.

"Albus knew about this? Well that explains a few things." Severus said to himself so quietly it made Harry wonder if he realized he had said it out loud.

"What does it explain?" Harry asked curiously wondering what the Headmaster was up to.

"The summer before your first year Dumbledore called a staff meeting and explained a few things to us. He said you would be coming and then told us you were basically an arrogant attention seeking brat. We were told to not be lenient with you at all. In fact we were to be harsh to you to the point of blatant injustice.

I had already been instructed by Dumbledore to be hard on you to not jeopardize my spying should the Dark Lord ever come back. I just decided to be extra hard on you and if you complained Dumbledore would just think you were arrogantly looking for attention. I knew the others couldn't or wouldn't sink to that level. I made a promise to myself that I would not let you get a swelled head.

Even then I had to admit you would probably be a leader in our world. I wanted you to have a level head and be able to take criticism in stride. I would be harsh and you would hopefully learn more then potions from me.

Then you came to class and you acted nothing like I thought you would. You were quiet to the point of shyness. You only got angry when you were under attack for a prolonged length of time. I was blinded though from two sources. You carried the features of my worst rival in school and Dumbledore had led us to believe you were a copy of James Potter not just in looks but mannerisms as well.

In school James was not a nice child. He was arrogant and cruel. He played pranks on people that resulted in embarrassment and pain rather then laughter for the victim.

I do admit that he grew out of it once he had a taste of the real world, but he still had that arrogant attitude. Now that I know you I realize how wrong I was but I just couldn't see it then." Severus explained to his Childe.

"I forgave you a long time ago, Sire. Draco explained to me over the summer about the Slytherin's take on my dad. No apology from me will make what my dad did alright but for what its worth I do not condone that at all. Notice all of last year Draco and I did not get along yet we never actively tried to hurt each other. Now can we get on with the exam? I can put the glamour back up if that makes you uncomfortable." Harry asked.

"Yes we can get going, and it's your choice about the glamours. I have my own scars so yours won't bother me." Severus told him as gently as Severus Snape could manage.

"I would feel more comfortable with it up. You will still be able to feel them but you won't have to look and see how bad each one is." Harry decided after a moment, so he replaced the glamour.

To Severus it felt strange, the skin appeared smooth and completely unblemished. His finger tips told a different story. Old scars were sunken into the flesh while new ones were raised. He managed with some difficulty to ignore the scars and take in the information he needed.

Half an hour later Harry was pulling his shirt on and they were looking through the results. The potion appeared to have raised his blood pressure marginally and slowed his reflexes marginally. Appearance wise it made his skin warm to the touch, made him have to breath, and put a tan on his skin. It basically made him appear completely mortal. Presence and signature wise it masked his presence and his magical signature read out as an above average wizard.

So far the potion appeared to be a success but Severus test was going to be the final vampire test. They just had to wait for the old potion to get out of his system which would take a few days. Harry decided to continue to take the new potion and record anymore changes should they occur.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A week long nerve wracking wait ensued. Harry kept expecting Dumbledore to sweep in and lead his Sire out in chains. Severus Presence grew and grew until both Harry and he felt it was safe to try their experimental potion.

This testing everyone who knew the truth convened. If this test was a success then the two vampires would be administering the potion to them. Harry checked to make sure nothing had changed in the potion even though they had cast a stasis spell. They couldn't be too careful when dealing with experimental potions.

Severus took it and experienced a slightly different change. The heat wave was the same but the pain was less and he only breathed harshly instead of losing his breath entirely. Soon it was through and he had managed to stay upright the entire time.

Severus had been using the past week to teach Harry the diagnostic spells he would need. Harry performed them now to see if any changes were different then his own.

Severus had the same mortal appearance as Harry and his reaction levels had lowered by the same amount. Physically his blood pressure did rise but not by as much. They concluded that the changes were the same but they were more intense with harry. The intensity could be attributed to having different levels of chemicals in his blood. They could also hypothesis that Harry's changes would eventually be on the same level as Severus as time passed.

Now that they knew the affects it was time to testy it on the others. They only had to decide who was first.

Draco volunteered to go first. Before he could take it Severus cast a spell on him. The spell was designed to reveal any creature signatures he had. Draco was right he was half Veela and half wizard.

He drank it and instead of the feeling of heat he felt like ice was flooding his body. He felt some pain but it wasn't burning or intense. His pale complexion got rosier, and his eyes changed to steel grey instead of swirling mercury. Signature wise he was just left with his wizard's signature although it registered him as more powerful then the first scan had indicated.

Pansy decided to go next and her first scan revealed something strange. She was about twenty percent wood nymph but she also had about five percent vampire blood. It was then that Harry remembered her saying she had vampires in her family.

The potion made her feel pleasantly warm and she very little pain. Her complexion actually got a little paler. Her heart rate increased marginally where Draco's hadn't changed. Her signatures had managed to give her a slight power boost but nothing to write home about.

Blaise then went, and his scan showed he did not have any other blood but wizard. When he took it nothing changed, no temperature change or pain. His signature remained the same and his vital signs stayed the same.

Harry was able to see a pattern to the changes. First point was his changes were different then Severus not because of the extra potion but from other reasons.

He figured the temperature changes were changing their core temperature to that of a mortal. Severus and him got heat because a vampire was colder then a mortal. Draco got cold because Veela were warmer then mortals.

The pain signified how much of a change was occurring. He had the most pain because he had been turned twice rather then Severus's once. Draco had more then Pansy because he had more creature blood in him.

The extra power their magical signatures received came from possessing the abilities from their creature inheritance. Blaise experienced nothing because there was nothing to change.

Pansy's experience was the most interesting. She grew warm because Vampires needed heat and Nymphs needed cold but the vampire required more heat then the nymph required cold. She experienced little pain because a Nymph was very close to a mortal already and she didn't have much Vampire blood in her. The creature blood was so diluted in her that she did not register much of a change to her magical signature.

Those tests proclaimed the potion safe and effective. Harry and Severus would take turns making the potion and distributing it. Unlike the original Presence potion this one lasted a full month rather then a week.

Harry was now worried about the rest of Slytherin. They needed a way to get the potions to the ones who needed it without alerting the ones that didn't.

Severus came up with a plan. He would teach each of them the spell that reveals signatures. They would discreetly test each person. When they did find a person that had a creature signature, that person would be held after class for some reason and be told what was going to happen. They would be given the potion and shielded against mind attacks if they wanted it. If they chose not to then they would be Obliviated.

They all agreed to the plan and set out to work on perfecting the signature spell. It would be best if they could pull it off silently. Dumbledore had the portraits working for them and they did not want to get caught. Harry and Draco picked it up quickly because of their heavier then normal training. The other two struggled but finally managed it.

After that they began the slow process of protecting every student in Slytherin. Harry found out really fast that magical creature blood was a very common thing. It appeared the Purebloods would rather marry magical creatures then a muggle born. This resulted in some odd combinations of creatures.

It took a full month to get everyone and more then half of them needed the potion. Each batch of potion made about ten doses and the doses would keep for three months. They found the most effective and least suspicious method of making all of the potion was to do it every other month with the order Severus received from Poppy for the infirmary.

The students who needed it came down to the room in groups of two to receive their doses. Every time they received a dose Harry or Severus would check and make sure the mind shields were holding up. Severus was proud to see they were holding up well. He had deliberately made Harry be the one to shield them to give him practice. He had done a good job with that.

Harry and Severus still hunted and held lessons, but they now had to hide better then ever. Their lessons together happened around 1 AM and they hunted around 3.

Harry never brought up what Severus had seen during the examination and he had thought Severus was dropping the topic. He was wrong Severus had not forgotten and was working on a way to help Harry. There was no way in Hades he was letting his Childe go back to that house. He couldn't take Harry that would make so many warning bells ring in Dumbledore's mind.

He could make sure that the conditions at his home were discovered by someone other then Dumbledore's fan club. That left any of his Slytherins. He needed to find just the right family so Dumbledore doesn't object and Harry can have his own way in the war. He just had to figure out which family was neutral and wouldn't care if his vampirism were discovered.

That left him with about five families, the Bulstrodes, the Parkinsons, the Zabinis, the Puceys, and the Flints. He knew it would work out best if the Parkinsons or Zabinis took him in. he knew the Parkinsins were already offering to take in Draco since Pansy and him were betrothed. That left the Zabinis, which means he needed to talk to Blaise alone.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

To say Blaise was shocked by the suggestion would be an understatement. He knew it had to be serious if Severus was using that specific tone of voice. His Head of House helped him write a letter to his parents to ask if Harry could visit during the Christmas holidays. Severus didn't want Harry to be too suspicious so he asked if they wouldn't mind having some other students come as well.

The Zabinis response was polite yet puzzled. They said that it would be alright for them to host Christmas that year. They were puzzled about why Severus wanted to see them before the holidays.

Time passed quickly for them. Halloween passed uneventfully as the term wore on towards Christmas break. Harry had all his friends training hard. He had been deadly serious when he said he wanted to create a third party to the war. He needed everyone close to him to be as strong as possible. Severus and he had been working with Pansy and Draco to see exactly what talents they got from their creature blood.

None of them would come into their full inheritance until they turned fifteen. When that happened they would be able to train fully. Untill then they read what Severus told them to and practiced at a steadily increasing pace. All of their marks in class rose and Slytherin was in the lead with house points despite McGonagall's efforts to sway it to Gryffindor.

Finally it was a week before Christmas break and time for Severus to meet with the Zabinis. He snuck away from the school and went to the private parlor he had reserved at the Leaky Cauldron for this purpose. The Zabinis were already there he kissed Adaeze Zabini's hand and shook Dakarai's hand.

He knew he didn't have long so he briefly explained what he had discovered and what he wanted from them. By the end of his story both the Zabinis looked saddened and grave. Dakarai answered for both him and his wife, "we will watch him over Christmas but I don't see a reason why we couldn't take him. I am sure my wife and I agree with you that he cannot go back to that house. He might open up to Adaeze more then the two of us. It could be good for him. Do you want us to tell him over Christmas or wait longer?"

"Why don't we give him the present he will never forget and tell him on Christmas?" Severus said.

"You're welcome to come, Severus. We will have plenty of room and I'm sure the children wont mind." Adaeze invited.

"I could stay for a few days I will have to take him hunting at least once during that time." Severus explained.

"Why don't you come on the twenty-fourth and leave the twenty-sixth?" Dakarai offered.

"Alright, I have to be getting back to Hogwarts now. Remember you are shielded from Dumbledore but still use discretion when speaking about it." Severus told them. "Is there anything you wanted me to pass onto Blaise?"

"Just give him our love and tell him we will see him soon. I will explain the situation to him the first night he comes back." Dakarai said to him.

Severus nodded his head and swept out of the room to leave the Zabinis in peace and return to Hogwarts undetected. It was a close call but he made it safely into the castle and down to the dungeons a few minutes before the next batch of Slytherins came down to retrieve their potions. Harry would have known immediately that something was up if he had been late for that. He meant to keep this a surprise for as long as possible.

He let Blaise have the pleasure of inviting all of them to Christmas. The look of shock and hope on Harry's face was hard to miss. He couldn't believe he was actually getting a nice Christmas for once. He let his joy carry him through the last week of school before break in happy contentment. He had such an adrenaline rush that when it came to packing the night before the train would carry them to the Zabini's Draco was threatening to force feed him a calming draught.

With that threat Harry visibly tried to calm down but it just wasn't working. Anyone even remotely close to Harry was indulgent towards him. Plus it took some talent to get the normally controlled Malfoy heir to lose it completely.

They soon abandoned packing altogether promising to finish later. They quite in favor of a large snowball fight outside in the fresh snow. It was a furious battle split between the girls and the guys. The embarrassing part was the girls were winning. So true to the boy's motto if you can't beat them, cheat. Their secret weapon came in the form of one very disgruntled potions master. It took Harry twenty minutes of cajoling badgering and finally begging through the mind link to get him to even think about coming outside.

Harry knew enough by then that he was only putting up a fight to save face. Harry could tell by the overlay of amusement in his Sire's thoughts that he just wanted to see how far Harry would go to get him outside. Severus however was not prepared for his childes devious nature. When Harry figured out telepathy wasn't going to work he went back inside. Severus made the mistake of looking his Childe in the eye. Harry used every ounce of hypnosis and innocence he possessed to give the kicked puppy look.

No Sire could withstand that look from their Childe for long and Harry knew it. Severus had taught it to him not that long ago in their lessons. It was a modification on the hypnosis they used on there pray.

It worked for his purposes and soon Sire and childe presented a united front and the others soon found out that it was unfair teams. Soon it was Harry and Severus against the twenty or so Slytherins that had migrated outside during Harry's attempts at getting Severus to come outside.

It turns out all of the ones that showed up outside were ones taking the potion. They were all able to relax around each other knowing if in their excitement something happened that mortals can't do it would be overlooked. In fact they were all cheating outrageously using this opportunity to practice with the gifts nature had bestowed on them.

Harry took advantage of a small lull in the fighting to take stock of everyone. He observed something very interesting. He looked out over his friends and fellow creatures and knew he was looking at the beginnings of his own army. Each had talents that could be built on one another. He was beginning to feel the first stirrings of hope. His radical plan might not be such a shot in the dark as he thought. After all who better to take that shot then someone who had perfect night vision?

Severus finally managed to regain control and get his house back indoors when night began to fall. He knew he would have to hunt with his childe tonight. He would only be able to hunt once while at the Zabinis so they needed to feed as much as they could that night and then immediately after Harry's return after Christmas. Hopefully by that time Harry would have a new name to add to his collection.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco and Harry did manage to finish packing having worked off all the excitement in the snowball fight. Draco was asleep barely a moment after his head hit the pillow. Harry however stayed up and went hunting with his Sire. Normally he would feed just enough to let him last a week but he didn't know when he would feed next so he took more.

Severus took his normal amount because he would have the opportunity to hunt where Harry would not. They both walked back to the castle in a companionable silence. They exchanged blood again before parting ways and going into their respective rooms.

Draco stirred and mumbled something unintelligible when Harry was undressing but soon both boys were in the blissful oblivion of sleep. A useful side effect of the potion was Harry could now sleep with his eyes closed but his dreams were still the same. Memories dredged up from the past clear as crystal.

That night he dreamed of his parents fondly. The memories caressed his mind and made him feel safe and warm almost like a last goodbye. He would look back on that night and think it was his subconscious mind preparing him for what was ahead. He knew it was only by accepting the past the good and the bad did he have a chance to rebuild his life anew.

The next day was a lot of hustle and bustle of students either leaving or saying goodbye to the ones that were staying. Harry, Draco, Blaise, and Pansy stuck together through the chaos and managed to get a compartment to themselves on the train. It was then that Harry learned an interesting fact. Magic was only restricted in the summer, to allow students to show off a little during Christmas and Easter. Even if it was restricted all pureblood manors were warded in such a way as to block the ministry from sensing underage magic.

That would explain the difference between most Purebloods and Muggleborns. Purebloods got to practice and Muggleborns didn't. Harry wished he didn't have to go back to the Dursleys that summer. He found himself zoning out contemplating how much more magic he could learn if he had the whole summer free to practice what he wanted. He would find out real soon the truth behind the muggle adage be careful what you wish for. Sometimes it can be a good wish granted, but not very often.

The wiled away the morning and early part of the afternoon playing wizards chess and just talking over their eventful first term. Harry noticed most of them reluctant to speak about anything that occurred before or after that.

Soon they were pulling into platform 9 ¾ and found Blaise's parents waiting for them. Harry was introduced and the others were reacquainted. Dakarai then pulled out a worn leather bound book. The others all touched it but Draco caught Harry's puzzled look. Harry had read about portkeys but he didn't care much for the description of the sensation of a hook grabbing you.

Draco saw his reluctance and encouraged him gently to go ahead and touch it. He reluctantly put his hand on it and a few minutes later felt the sensation the book had described. Like someone had taken a hook and pulled around his navel. He didn't like it much and felt faintly green.

When they landed his vampire grace was the only thing that kept him from falling into an unceremonious heap. Pansy and Blaise were not so lucky they both had to be helped up. Once Harry was reassured that his friends were alright he let his eyes observe what his other senses had already taken in.

Zabini manor was large and had gothic style architecture. It was beautiful with chiseled stone walls and a beautiful ice garden that he imagined would be stunning in the summer months. The inside was cavernous yet cozy and lived in at the same time. The stone walls practically screamed with age and memories. Harry thought that if walls could talk these ones wouldn't stop for years.

He fell in love with it immediately. It was easily the most beautiful and impressive home he had ever been in. he knew no other word but home could describe this place. It held to much memories and life within the weather beaten stone to be called a manor and Merlin forbid anyone call it a house.

Blaise was told to lead them to their rooms and let them freshen up while his parents caught up with their son. Blaise was happy to oblige and took them all to rooms close by each other. Pansy got a blue and cream room with expansive windows and beautiful light wood furniture. Draco's room was mainly silver with green and black accents. He also got large windows and dramatic mahogany woodwork.

Finally Blaise showed Harry his room. It suited him perfectly. The walls were a deep forest green with the ceiling painted to look like a full moon night. He couldn't identify what type of wood his furniture was but it complimented the room beautifully. The bed hanging and plush carpet were a deep earthen brown. It was a fitting room for a stalker of the night.

Blaise then left them to go to the aforementioned meeting with his parents. Harry was left in his beautiful room. His trunk had already been brought up so he unpacked his meager possessions and then lounged on the bed. He didn't even notice himself when he drifted into a light dose. This time he had his eyes half open and his body completely boneless.

An hour later he was awoken by Blaise knocking on his door telling him that dinner was ready for them. The three other children knew by his slightly glazed expression and slowed reactions that he had just woken up. One disadvantage of vampire sleep was it made it difficult to wake up.

He did manage to get himself into the realm of the living during the meal and was fine the rest of the evening. He liked it when there weren't so many people around him. He had never been fond of a lot of people. Gryffindor tower had been excruciating being loud and always active. Slytherin was a lot better quiet and laid back, but he still preferred being alone or just with his special group of friends.

Because of his nap that afternoon it took him longer to get to sleep that night so he was able to think on his situation some. He couldn't believe the roller coaster ride his life had taken. He knew this was not the last of the twists in store for him but he was at least ready to face it. If he was given the choice whether to change it or not he wouldn't. Even with all the bad he could not overlook the fact the good outweighed the bad by a large margin.

A/N I told you in the beginning this would be a longer chapter please review and tell me if the extra work was worth it. I need to know your opinions so I can tailor the story to what you want to read about. I hope you enjoyed it the next chapter we see Harry's reaction and I will move several years in a single chapter (hopefully) I will try to make future chapters at least three thousand words but no guarantees.


	11. Presents, Names, and Time

Avangeline Fanfiction Harry Potter and the Darkness Within

A/N here is next chapter. A lot of time passes in this one the real action starts next one. I am projecting at least five more chapters of this length or longer. Hope you enjoy them and that they are worth the work.

Well here it is

**Warning: the last part of the chapter contains slash and the rest pre-slash don't like don't read. **

Chapter Eleven

Presents, Names, and Time

The days passed with startling amounts of happiness for Harry. He loved being in the old manor with his friends. They would just sit in one of the cavernous sitting rooms and talk for hours without end. In the cold evenings they would sit with chairs pulled close to the fireplace and listen to Adaeze and Dakarai tell stories. Those stories were always wonderful and usually managed to teach them something as well.

Harry learned the Zabinis were big on tradition and being proud of your heritage. They were just level headed enough to know that no one should be ridiculed for following their blood. Their stand on the war was simple, Muggleborns shouldn't try to be purebloods and purebloods shouldn't try to be muggles. It had nothing to do with which heritage was better they just thought you shouldn't try to be what your not.

While Harry was learning more and more about his friends he relaxed and a few more details slipped out. His friends now knew his home life was not pleasant, and that he admired his Sire more then any other person. With every conversation the mystery surrounding Harry thinned out. They came to know that there was much more to him then he let people see.

The children were not the only ones watching and learning about Harry. Adaeze and Dakarai having better knowledge of Harry's past were looking for any marks left by the abuse. Unfortunately several became abundantly clear. The first thing they noticed was Harry never touched anyone if he could help it. When someone accidentally brushed him he would either jump or flinch depending on if he saw it coming or not. The next thing was the fact he never asked for help. They never even heard him say the word help much less admit he needed it. Another thing was bizarre personality swings. One minute he was a happy normal child running and talking with his friends. The next he was a serious adult planning a war no child should have to face.

Dakarai's views on the matter were practical. The young man had good ideas and sound theories on how to achieve those ideas. His problems could hold him back from achieving that. The fact that he wouldn't ask for help could lead him into situations that he couldn't get out of alive. The flinching from touch could be detrimental in a hand to hand duel. He would work with Harry to help suppress those reflexes.

Adaeze took a more psychological view on things. The child was obviously hurting inside. He was a better actor then anyone she had ever met before. He let no one in and she didn't think that would change anytime soon. She wondered what was buried beneath his shields. Only when the core problem was dealt with would the symptoms go away.

Together they both decided there was no way they would not take Harry in. They didn't care about his vampirism. To them it was an advantage not a problem. It was just another heritage to be proud of.

The adults had kept the fact that Severus was coming to them. When he showed up billowing robes and all it caused quite a stir. Harry had not been away from his Sire for that length of time since his second turning. He found himself actually missing him, which he vehemently denied when someone asked. He would have been amused to know that Severus found he felt similar.

In fact Severus was quite angry that because of one manipulative old man he could not take in his own Childe. While he knew the Zabinis would take excellent care of Harry. He felt he could do a better job because he knew what the boy needed and wanted. His only consolation was the fact he could visit Harry anytime and should see him to hunt.

Speaking of hunting he could feel the hunger steadily building in his Childe. **"Harry, we will be hunting tonight. Do you have your hunting robes with you?"**

"**Yes Sire, and let me guess this whole thing was planned wasn't it?" **Harry asked pointedly.

"**What makes you think it was?"** Severus asked carefully.

"**The timing was a big giveaway, and of course how you reacted to the question."** Harry said with a smirk. Just pay back for the time Severus had tricked him.

"**Well at least you learned something from me."** Severus said huffily.

"**Oh, and what would that be?" **Harry asked.

"**Your attitude, it's surprisingly similar." **Severus informed his childe.

"**Then I will just have to fix that wont I?"** Harry answered teasingly.

Severus was saved by replying when they were all called to dinner. It was a wonderful affair. The food was delicious and conversation flowed easily. Everyone could clearly hear the two vampires take turns baiting each other. The Zabinis saw the changes in their friend and couldn't help but think that Harry was good for him.The children however were concentrating on Harry. He was relaxed and happy with his Sire.

They all realized just how much both of them would lose because Severus couldn't take him. The children except for Blaise all thought Harry would have to return to his relatives. The adults all knew what was to happen and didn't like it one bit. After seeing their interaction Adaeze and Dakarai knew Harry's place was next to Severus. They would still take in and care for Harry but they knew they were only the second choice as caretaker.

Harry was oblivious to the others distraction. He was too busy bantering with his Sire. He realized he really enjoyed Severus's company more then any other adult. While he cherished each of his friends he actually loved his Sire. What he had yet to decipher was the kind of love.

After supper was over the two vampires got ready to go hunting. This being the first time Adaeze and Dakarai had seen him in full vampire mode. His tight black clothing was immaculate as always and with his enhanced senses, hypnotic stare, and graceful movements. Both of them epitomized the concept of vampire. They looked every inch like the beautiful, deadly stalkers of the night that they were.

All they had to do now was find a safe place to hunt. Dakarai told Severus about a small forest on the southern edge of their property. Severus thanked him then led his slightly overeager childe into the snowy night.

Severus watched with thinly veiled amusement as Harry raced around him. Harry had not been able to truly practice his vampiric abilities since he left the school. He was using every moment of available time to work of the excess energy.

He only stopped running around when they caught sight of the trees. Then he was all business ready to hunt. Severus saw the change come over his childe and knew it was time to get started. They entered the forest then went their separate ways to hunt.

A few hours later Severus was walking softly having already caught something and drank. He smelt something strange. Then he knew what it was. It was the scent of unicorn blood neither sweet nor bitter, just a light welcoming scent. It was the welcoming aspect of the scent that confused Severus. Any other time he had stumbled upon unicorns it had a warning undertone.

His curiosity got the better of him and he followed the scent. What he saw when he got their shocked him, awed him, and scared him in the same moment. He saw two of the beautiful beasts. One was a beautiful mare whose coat was completely silver. The other was the most glorious thing Severus had ever seen. It was a stallion coal black with a smoky grey horn.

He was too busy staring at the two magnificent animals to notice the clearings other occupant. Finally the other just walked up behind him and put one pale hand on his shoulder. Severus jumped about three feet into the air not having any warning the touch was coming. He looked behind himself to see the smirking face of his childe. A voice in their minds stopped any further interaction.

"**Welcome both of you. We have been waiting for you."** a deep earthen voice emanating from the stallion informed them.

"**Our kind has been watching both of you since this princely gift was bestowed upon you. The heavens have assigned both of you a task, a task that will shape the fate of this current earth."** A light airy voice like bells ringing came from the mare.

The stallion then took over, speaking directly to Severus. In fact Severus was sure Harry was not hearing this part. **"The heavens speak of you as a protector. You are here to guide the steps of the one who will rid our world of evil. For now the Star Childe needs a father, mentor, and friend. You are already that and more. Your current plans are correct if you take your childe in now it will end in disaster. However as he grows and matures his needs will change. He will need a lover, a confidant, and an anchor. **

**On the night of his fifteenth birthday he will begin to receive his inheritance. His power will slowly flow into him over a complete year. When that year is complete he will have received more power then any creature has ever been gifted with. The catch is he will be completely uncontrolled to start with. You must be there to ground him or the power will explode from him in devastating waves. Remember his emotions are the key he must open up and have control over those. Every emotion he posses will manifest in a specific power the more control over that emotion he has the better control he will have over that power.**

**However he cannot use what he doesn't know. He has locked his emotions so far down some are completely unrecognizable. Break down his wall and soon. Train him well and we will have a force of light strong enough to battle the evil trying to enshroud our world. Don't train him and he will be a terrifying force of nature that destroys without intent every time he feels minor irritation.**

**Can you do this? If not for the world then for your childe, the world is not the only thing in danger his power could kill him as well."** The stallion explained bluntly.

"**I will do this, for the world but mostly for him."** Severus assured the stallion.

"**Then you may drink from me. My blood will give you the strength to help him in his darkest times."** The stallion offered lowering his neck to the vampire.

Severus slowly drank from the creature. Feeling an ecstasy like nothing he had ever experienced. Soon though he withdrew his fangs and healed the wound.

Meanwhile, as Severus was speaking with the Stallion the mare was talking to Harry. **"Star child listen closely. You have the greatest destiny I have ever witnessed. You are the weapon the forces of light are using. You have already begun to train and that is good but you must do more. You will be receiving more power then you have ever dreamed, too much for one person to carry alone. Your Sire is your foreordained anchor. Keep him close and he will keep you safe. For now there are plans being made for your safety. Follow the course given to you it is the right choice. It will only be a temporary thing until the danger has passed and your true guardian can take you.**

**I can feel your inner turmoil towards your Sire. He has been horrible to you in the past yet you find you forgave him easily. You feel a love for him yet you do not know what those feelings mean. I will help you choose the right direction. Your heart already knows the answer. Your mind does as well but you have yet to come to terms with it. When your body matches what your heart feels then the time has come to act on your feelings.**

**Remember he can help you in many ways. Let him under your shields he will not shy away once he knows the truth. He is the only one with the strength and the will to help you. He will help you rein in the enormous amount of magic fate will be giving you. I am warning you now at first you will not be able to control it. He will ground you so he can drain the excess magic before you do too much damage.**

**Once this power is under your control no force of nature will be beyond your control. You might be thinking you can win easily. I am sorry to tell you but this is nature's way of evening the odds. As things stand without you the dark is to strong the light cannot win. You are the only thing that could tilt the balance back to center.**

**Can you do this? You would be risking everything you know and love to save the world. There are no grantees of success." **The mare told him gravely.

"**What choice do I have? If I don't do anything we are guaranteed to lose. If I fight we have at least a slight chance of winning. I will fight and I will do it alongside my sire." **Harry answered her.

"**Very well then, drink. My blood will give your innate goodness a boost. It will help you succeed when your path grows dark."** She told him as she offered her neck. Harry slowly and reverently drank from her and healed the wounds.

By the time Harry had healed the mare Severus and the stallion had completed their own exchange. The stallion addressed them both then. **"Be careful you two. The hope of all light and goodness is in your hands. You are the warriors and the weapons. You will have free rein in what you learn and use. In magic there is no light or dark only intention remember that. You both know what you have to do. Now go do it and never drift apart you will need each other more then you could ever imagine."**

The mare spoke then, **"you may tell only those you trust with your lives about us. You have chosen your companions well. They will not lead you astray. I wish you luck and skill. Work hard train harder and you shall succeed for now and eternity."**

Then both the unicorns dropped to their front knees in an unmistakable bow. They rose and trotted gracefully back into the trees. Sire and Childe were left to walk back to Zabini manor. They were both silent but it was a companionable silence. Both had much to think about and left the other to their thoughts.

They reached the manor and headed up to their rooms. Harry was happy to note Severus had been placed in the room next to his. Before going into their respective rooms they exchanged blood again. This time Harry feed from Severus's neck and Severus from Harry's wrist. In this exchange Harry received some of the stallion's strength and Severus received some of the mare's innocence.

They parted ways and slipped into their rooms. Neither realizing someone had watched the blood exchange in awe and curiosity. It was Draco and he was happy for the two creatures closest to him. He smiled as he closed his door softly and headed back to bed. After all the next day was Christmas and he had a hunch something big was going to happen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Harry was woken up by three people pouncing on him at once. A furious pillow fight ensued. Their little war ended twenty minutes later as Severus had come in wondering what was keeping them.

He walked into the room to see his childe laughing and hitting his friends with the feather stuffed pillows. The students were interrupted in their fight by the normally stoic potions professor bursting into quiet laughter. Harry looked up grinning at his sire.

"Good morning sire." He said.

"Good morning childe. What in the world possessed you to do this?" Severus asked.

"They started it when they decided to wake me up by pouncing." Harry told him seriously.

He would have said more if he hadn't caught Draco mumbling something. "What did you say Draco?" he asked.

"I said your lucky it wasn't earlier we were all up before dawn." He said only to have Blaise continue.

"Yeah but we all agreed we valued our lives more then presents." He said obviously already hyper.

"So we gave you until dawn." Pansy informed him primly.

"Then in reparation can you help me with my potion. It takes forever to do it by myself." Harry asked hesitantly it was the first time he had voluntarily asked for help. He was a little nervous.

"Sure, but you're going to have to take your shirt off." Draco told him. Harry took a deep breath but obediently took off his shirt.

Severus just stood in the doorway watching as their eyes widened at feeling the scars. Having had the experience of touching them without seeing he knew how unsettling it could be. Soon though the potion was applied and Harry had taken a dose of Bloodlust potion.

As they were leaving the room to meet up with Blaise's parents Pansy asked the obvious questions. "Harry what was that? I felt bumps on your skin yet saw nothing. You have a glamour up don't you? Why?"

Harry sighed then began to answer her questions. What you felt were scars, and yes I have glamour up. I have already mentioned my relatives weren't nice people well now you know how badly I was treated. I put a glamour up for several reasons. For one it keeps people from staring, second it keeps people from pitying me, and three I never thought anyone would care and I don't like looking at them myself."

"We are here when you need to talk." Blaise said voicing the opinions of them all.

Their depressing thoughts were shoved aside when they entered the main living room. It was beautifully decorated in silver and gold. Candles were thick upon the boughs of an enormous fir tree.

Their eyes were drawn to the heap of gifts under the tree. The pile was a good three feet high and about five feet deep. The unabashed glee on all of their faces was worth any trouble to the adults. The children's faces lit with happiness all of them enjoying the time where they could act their age.

Harry was nearly overwhelmed as he opened gift after gift. He got more clothes then he had ever owned. More sugar then was really good for him. He also got some very interesting looking books from his Sire, one on experimental potions and two more on vampires.

Everyone pretended not to notice Harry's rather enthusiastic hug of thanks. Severus face had a pink tinge to it but he indulged his childe and allowed it. Severus was actually a little angry. While he had gotten a lot of gifts all of them had been rather simple. He hated to think why Harry was so happy with such simple gifts.

Finally each person was down to their last gift. The boxes the gifts were in looked uncannily similar. All were long and thin, the only difference was in the size of box. They were all from Severus.

They all opened these gifts at the same moment and gasps of awe filled the room. The boxes contained beautifully forged and crafted weapons. Pansy had been given a beautiful ash bow and a dozen arrows charmed to return to her quiver. Draco had received a long Katana, a thin curved sword with a carved obsidian handle. Blaise had been given throwing stars. Specially designed knives that were easy to throw and charmed to pierce amour thicker then dragon hide.

Harry literally was overwhelmed when he saw his own. In his box lay two identical daggers. Each had a foot long blade. The hilt from haft to tip was roughly half of the blade length. He looked up to his sire silently asking what they were.

"Harry those are called Sai, they are purely offensive. It is a weapon designed to kill. I will be teaching all of you how to use your gifts when we are back at school. You might have noticed out of all of you half have defensive weapons and the others have offensive. I have talked to your parents and used what I know of you to know what to give you. All the weapons are from my family vault and are the best that has ever been made. Take care of them." He explained.

"We will," came the chorus of excited voices.

"**Do you like it Harry?"** Severus asked mind to mind.

"**Yes I love the gift I'm just not so in love with what I have to do with it. I know what the unicorns told us. That we are weapons I just never pictured myself having to kill again. I mean I killed at least one person before I was twelve years old. I do not like being the cause of death." **Harry explained.

"**Childe if you are worried about becoming evil then you won't. If you ever become used to killing then we have a problem. It is not an easy task to do, and you are right you are still a child in body if not mind. I have to ask are you ready for one more surprise?" **Severus asked.

"**I don't see how one more will be any worse." **Harry replied.

Severus spoke out loud then. "There is one more gift left but it is not mine to give." With that he looked over to Adaeze and Dakarai.

Dakarai looked at harry as he pulled a scroll of parchment from his pocket. "Harry, Severus had contacted us before the holidays with an interesting request. Adaeze and I have been watching you over this holiday to see if we would accept or decline. I want you to know we didn't think of declining at all. Well here you are." He said as he handed the scroll to Harry.

Request to adopt

The ministry of magic hereby grants the request made by

Dakarai Zabini and Adaeze Zabini 

To adopt the minor listed below

Harry James Potter

You have three weeks from the date of notification to submit signed and completed paperwork

Witnessed by

Miss Amelia Bones and Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge

Harry finished reading the scroll eyes wide and mouth open slightly. He was having trouble believing what his eyes were telling him. He looked up at Dakarai and Adaeze and asked, "Is this for real?"

"Yes Harry, we want to adopt you and have you within our family. We have discussed it together as well as with Severus. From what I have seen you belong with your Sire but it would not be safe. All you have to do is agree and you will become our second son. What do you want?" Adaeze asked.

"I want a family this has to be a dream." Harry said quietly.

"Harry you aren't dreaming this is really happening." Severus told him.

"Then yes, with all my heart yes." Harry finally answered. Only to be buried seconds later by a heap of his friends. Blaise got to him first followed swiftly by Pansy and Draco.

Finally Severus took some compassion for his childe and started to get the students to release him. Finally he was left with just Blaise holding each of his hands. "Harry you have no idea how hard it was for me not to say anything. I have known they were going to ask you since the beginning of the holidays. I had so hoped you would say yes. I want to be the first to say welcome to the family Brother." He said simply.

"Brother," Harry said quietly to himself like he was testing out the word.

"All we have to do is sign the papers and you will be ours." Dakarai said handing Harry a second piece of paper. Harry looked it over and saw the paper had a place to change his name if he wanted to.

"Um would it be possible to change my name? I respect my true parents but I didn't get to really know them. In order for me to live in the present I need to put the past behind me and start fresh in every way." He asked quietly.

"Yes, child you can. Do you have something in mind or would you like to think it over?" Adaeze asked.

"I would like to think about it how much longer do we have?" he asked.

"You just have a week. We had the papers drawn up the day Severus asked us to take you. I am glad we did. Will that be enough time?" She asked.

"Yes, it should be." Harry replied.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next few days passed quietly Severus left and they returned to their routine of talking during the day and sitting around sipping hot chocolate and listening to stories. Harry was deep in thought over his new name. He liked that the Zabinis thought your heritage was something to be proud of and the Potters were Pureblood dating back generations. The original origin was unknown but the first time someone called themselves potter was in Greece. So after three days of deliberation he came up with two Greek names. His new name would be Demetrius Soterios Zabini.

As soon as that was decided the paperwork was signed and sent to the ministry, and from here on out he would be referred to as Demetrius.

Soon though the four students were heading back to school and began to train and learn as much as they could. Soon they were so far advanced they had to tone it down in class or risk being exposed for a second time. Demetrius and Severus continued their after school lessons and weekly hunts. The experience with the unicorns had only drawn them closer. While Demetrius loved his new family he was still a little sad that his Sire couldn't take him.

They worked constantly on his control. They first had to uncover and deal with each emotion before they would move on to the next one. They covered the relatively easy emotions first, such as joy, excitement, and frustration. All they had to do to unlock those was instill in Demetrius that what his relative said was wrong. It was alright and perfectly healthy to feel those emotions. To control them all you had to do was learn what was a healthy amount to feel and when to rein them in.

By the end of their second year they had all started weapons training and Demetrius was slowly working through mastering his emotions. He worked as hard as he possibly could. He learned the harder he worked the longer he could keep it up. He was training his mind like a mortal would train any other muscle. He challenged himself just enough to keep getting stronger but not so challenging he burnt out to soon.

All he knew was that at the end of the year Voldemort returned. He had followed a weird voice in his mind down to a secret chamber. There he battled and killed a basilisk with his Sai. He came into the main chamber just to hear a high cold laugh echoing as Voldemort disappeared. Demetrius raced over to a crumpled form and found Ron's little sister. Seeing she was on the brink of death he gave her just enough blood to keep her alive and get her to Pomfrey.

He had visited the girl later and found the only side effects his blood had on her was to give her a liking for blood lollies and increased her hearing a touch. He was glad to see she was alright and still mortal. If he had inadvertently turned her then it would have been bad.

As it was Ginny had been pulled from the school. The Weasley's said that it would be better for her away from Hogwarts. So they sent her off to a school in America that Ron was also attending.

So his second year ended and the war started again. Demetrius just seemed to know that while Ginny's recovery might have weakened Voldemort. He would be back and looking for revenge.

That summer he worked as hard as ever. He looked forward to Severus's weekly visits to train him and Blaise and take him hunting. While it wasn't strictly necessary for Severus to accompany him anymore they still did because it was something that bonded them closer together. Including the blood exchanges they had after every successful hunt.

Then third year began. He knew immediately upon entering his classroom that their defense teacher was a lycanthrope. The potion masked his presence from the werewolf but he was still careful. It wouldn't due to brush past him in the hall and have the professor smell fresh blood on him.

Third year passed much the same as second with him training and practicing. The event at the end of the year that had everyone talking was the fact one of Azkaban's most dangerous prisoners broke out, Peter Pettigrew. This was a bit more personal to Demetrius. This was the man who had betrayed his parents.

Pettigrew tried to kidnap Demetrius, but the vampire surprised him. Demetrius always carried his Sai in hip sheaths they were well hidden and easy to reach. When the short balding man grabbed him he drew his Sai and started to fight. The other man wasn't very good, he finally gave up with a howl of outrage and transformed mid run into a large woebegone rat. Not without paying the price, Demetrius had managed to neatly sever a finger from Pettigrew's left hand.

With the fact Voldemort now had a major supporter back Demetrius and Severus worked harder then ever on his control. They were now left with the much more complex emotions anger, love, and jealousy. Out of those three they tackled jealousy.

The key to that emotion is simple, don't fear abandonment. Demetrius had never had stability before. He was constantly afraid everything good he had would be taken away from him. The largest portion of his third year was Severus showing him he was not going to be abandoned or left behind. It was in this year that Demetrius finally acknowledged what his heart had been telling him. His mind however told him it was not the right time.

Fourth year was eventful. That year was devoted to Demetrius learning to control both anger and love. Anger took the most effort to control. He had to totally surrender himself to the feeling before he could fight it. This meant someone had to get him roaring mad then he would practice reining it in.

He got some unexpected help with that. The Gryffindors were constantly at him. While some of the rivalry had died down most was still stewing. They made him mad and he controlled it. He even learned how to use his emotions for good. He found out by accident that if he channeled his anger into a spell the spell was stronger and more accurate. Now he practiced consciously doing the same thing.

The simplest thing to control turned out to be the hardest to understand. Love, Demetrius had only experienced true love as an infant before joining his current family. He now knew the love of family and the love of friends. He had yet to experience the love of a mate. Although by now he had a pretty good idea who he would choose. He was just waiting for what the mare had said. For his mind to tell him it was time to act on what was in his heart.

The end of that year was troubled. A Voldemort supporter came in and kidnapped Demetrius and another student who had been walking in the corridor at the wrong time, Cedric Diggory. They were taken to Voldemort where Demetrius watched as they killed that solid upstanding young man. Then the evil man untied Demetrius gave him his wand back and told him to duel. Demetrius got hit with Crucio twice before casting a spell of his own. Looking back he didn't even remember what spell it was. The events directly after were too overshadowing. Prior Incantatem came into affect. He got to see and speak to his parents and Cedric. Hearing those voices gave him the strength to fight harder. He drew his Sai and fought with those. The Death eaters not expecting a muggle attack were caught off guard. He managed to reach Cedric and used a newly learned spell to create a portkey.

He had set the portkey to land them in the entrance hall, it worked. Unfortunately he was heavily questioned on the events and had to walk them through it in a pensieve, twice. He barely got away without being charged with murder. They agreed that someone else killed Cedric but absolutely refused to believe Voldemort had returned and made his first fresh kill.

Now all Harry and his friends had to wait for was his Fifteenth birthday. Demetrius only hoped he wouldn't destroy too much before gaining control. He was as confidant as he could be under the circumstances. He had learned and trained all he could. He knew thanks to the unicorn's warnings that he would still be uncontrolled for a long time, but he was confidant with Severus's help he would make it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zabini manor had guests again like it did every year in late July. It was Demetrius's birthday and all his friends and his Sire had shown up for the occasion. It was not just any birthday either it was his fifteenth he would receive the first installment of power at midnight. They were all a little nervous. All had been told at the start of things that Demetrius would be dangerous until he got control again. He would get steadily stronger as time went on. He would be so strong that this was going to be monumentally hard to hide from the other professors.

Severus was actually considering pulling his childe from Hogwarts for the year to help him settle. Dakarai and Adaeze felt it would be too dangerous. If they kept Demetrius out for a year then suspicions would definitely arise. However if they let him go there was only a chance of discovery.

With those arguments plus Demetrius's own wishes he would be going back. The catch being he would be monitored at all times by either his friends or Sire. Since Demetrius didn't mind being around them he did not foresee any problems.

For the actual power boost Demetrius would be in a magically shielded room. The only one allowed in the room was Severus. His immortality would protect him, and the unicorns had said he needed to be there to ground Demetrius. He had been reading up on what exactly to do to ground someone's magic and found it a fairly simple process. He would connect his mind to his childe through telepathy and drain the excess magic away using his own body as a conductor. Demetrius's magic would flow through him diluting more. To release the built up magic Severus would be casting high level spells non stop until the energy was gone.

So the night before Demetrius's birthday Sire and Childe shut themselves into the room. By ten o clock Demetrius was passing back and forth. Severus couldn't take it for more then forty minutes so he started to speak. "How are you feeling Childe?"

"Strange I know something big will happen but I hate waiting for it." Demetrius replied. What he didn't tell was that he wasn't just referring to the power boost.

"Calm down childe we have been over this. You will either be able to retain control over this power or I will have to ground you. Either way you and I shall be fine." Severus said trying to reassure his Childe.

"I'm not so sure it's the power I have been feeling strange about." Demetrius said under his breath not sure if he wanted his sire knowing or not.

Severus heard the tone of voice and gave his childe his full attention. "What has been bothering you?" He asked softly.

"I told you what the mare spoke to me about. Well I have been thinking on her words it feels right." Demetrius said cryptically.

"What feels right?" Severus asked cautiously. He had a pretty good idea what Demetrius was talking about but he didn't dare hope. Ever since the stallion had mentioned that Demetrius's needs would change, he had been wondering when his childe would come to him. He would never force him but he wouldn't turn him away either.

"My mind finally matches what my heart has been saying. I know what the stallion said to you. It's time the war is here. I have out grown the need for a father. I need something else. Something I have been feeling since I was twelve years old." Demetrius explained, confirming Severus's suspicions.

"Childe are you absolutely sure. If you choose me then change you mind it will lead to a world of heart ache." Severus said quietly inching closer to his childe.

Demetrius drew himself up to his full height and looked his sire straight in the eye. They both knew it was impossible to lie like that. "I would choose no other. This was a choice made long before either of us was born. I believe the heavens itself predicted this. I have found if you fight fate she fights back. Well this time I'm not fighting. I love you sire don't turn me away." Demetrius said moving towards his sire at the same rate his Sire was moving.

They met somewhere in the middle the first touch was a soft gentle kiss. The next and neither of them knew who moved first. Demetrius bit into the right side of Severus's neck the same moment Severus bit into Demetrius's left.

They broke apart soon after, crimson trails staining their cheeks. They had just leaned forward again when Demetrius tensed in pain and fought against it. It felt like his blood was on fire. Severus looked at the one and only clock in the room. It had finally struck midnight. Demetrius was receiving his first wave of power. Severus lifted his extremely light childe into his arms and crossed the room to the bed.

He settled back against the headboard Demetrius cradled to his chest. He knew there was nothing to be done to help the childe. The only thing left to do was wait and hope for the best. Severus began the grounded process and for the next twenty four hours neither of them moved. Every time Demetrius's power threatened to overrun Severus would channel it away with a powerful spell. It was exhausting and incredibly painful.

When the pain subsided both weary vampires slipped into sleep replaying the image of their blood circuit. Both of them knew there was no turning back. Severus knew they should wait for Demetrius to get control and have all his power before they go any further. Demetrius was echoing his thoughts. What ever they were thinking didn't matter as they sank into oblivion in each others arms. Both slept for 48 hours straight. Then it was time to get up and see what changes had taken place.

A/N finally done. Very long and hopefully good. Please review and tell me what you think as you can tell there will be slash in the story from here on out you have been warned twice don't blame me if you read something you don't like.

Plus as you can see I left out Sirius and Remus for my story to work they cant exist. Nothing against the carachters themselves.

Please please please review a few words mean alot

11/11


	12. Year of Power part A

Chapter twelve

Year of Power part A

Demetrius looked himself over in the mirror. He had grown a bit making him a few inches above six feet. His face had gotten thinner and his piercing emerald eyes shown brighter. His skin was paler then porcelain and unblemished. His black hair remained the same length it fell in soft waves to his shoulders with auburn streaks running through it. All in all he was quite handsome.

The thing that caught his attention about his appearance the most was the fact he was literally radiating power. He was outlined by swirling hues of color. It was furiously bright yet stunningly beautiful. He could sense that all the power would go out of control relatively soon. He would need Severus to ground him again in a few hours. He didn't want to attempt anything on his own for fear of leveling Zabini manor.

Luckily for Demetrius Severus stirred and awoke a few hours later. To say he was shocked at Demetrius's glowing appearance would be an understatement. He immediately reestablished their link and helped drain off Demetrius's excess magic. With them both coherent it was a lot easier. Demetrius was soon to a level he felt comfortable enough to do a few spells to lighten the load. They were using high level conjuring and banishing charms to release the power. By the time Demetrius was back to a normal level they had conjured dozens of different things. The most difficult was a wide variety of living animals.

Demetrius continued to drain himself. He wanted to give himself more time between draining sessions. He would practice controlling his magic as his core recharged itself. When it got to dangerous levels he would call his Sire and they would work together to bring it back down again.

His friend's reactions to the first time they saw his full aura were priceless. Draco was in silent awe but was happy for his friend. Blaise felt that his brother was in for a great deal of work to control himself. Pansy had wanted to touch him and see if it felt different it took Demetrius awhile to persuade her that might be a bad idea. His parents were very proud of him but had the same concerns as Blaise.

Severus however was a completely different story. Demetrius's relationship with his Sire was no severely complicated. They moved slowly not wanting to rush or hurt each other. Severus was cautious about Demetrius's age and he still wasn't sure why Demetrius would pick him out of everyone else. Demetrius was nervous about what the rest of the wizarding world would think. He knew he would never change his mind. He was also sure his mind was far more mature then anyone else his age. They simply loved and took care of each other. No label fit what they had and they both doubted their ever would be. Theirs was not a physical love and that suited both of them fine. Neither cared if it moved in that direction but they silently agreed to wait for the right time.

The others slowly caught on to the changes in the two vampires' relationship. They had seen how the two completed each other perfectly. No one was going to ruin their happiness over technicalities. That would make them worse then Voldemort. Not to mention they were fully aware the only thing that kept Demetrius from accidentally destroying everything was Severus's grounding.

The first month with Demetrius's new power was spent with his Sire and him practicing until he could control himself for a full twenty four hours. They would be able to meet up during their vampire and dueling lessons to release the extra power. Demetrius was slowly learning to adjust the amount of power he put into a spell. He still shuddered when he thought about some of his early mishaps. He thanked his lucky stars that both his Sire and he were immortal.

They practiced in a deserted part of the estate, far way from anything else. They chose that spot so if anything bad happened they wouldn't hurt anyone else. There were several blackened craters and twisted and bent trees from his early attempts. If he was honest with himself he was thankful the damage wasn't worse.

That definitely came into play one time they were practicing and Demetrius ground out exactly what the unicorns had meant by specific powers for each emotion. Something had triggered his memories from his time on privet drive. He got angry really and truly angry over it for the first time. His aura responded by burning brighter then it ever had. All Severus's attempts at grounding failed. Finally there was an audible cracking sound and Demetrius found himself incredibly drained. He fell to his knees just as Severus saw one of the spell twisted trees burst into dancing flames.

He just gathered the exhausted childe into his arms and put out the fire. He carried Demetrius all the way back to the manor and tucked him into bed. Demetrius slept for a solid twenty four hours and didn't need grounded for another 48. Severus was the one who suggested that the fire was definitely not a coincidence. He had heard about exceptionally strong Empaths using their dominate emotion could manipulate the element associated with that emotion. Anger was commonly attributed to fire.

He wondered how they could go about testing his theory. Demetrius was so drained from the little blaze he created in relation to the amount of anger he carried. Severus shuddered to think about how bad Demetrius would get if he had to create a bigger or hotter fire. He could only hope that it took all that effort because he was not focusing on just the fire.

He could think of one thing similar though. If Demetrius learned wandless magic he would be better able to control all his magic. A wandless spell took double the power as a wanded spell. That was why most wizards and witches chose not to learn. They all have the ability but the price was too high unless you were exceptionally powerful which they had been warned Demetrius would be.

Once Demetrius woke up Severus explained his plan to him. Demetrius thought both his plan and theories sounded right. With that in mind Severus began to teach his childe how to focus a spell without a wand. The only thing holding them back was the fact Severus was powerful but not nearly as strong as Demetrius. He would tire and have to stop before Demetrius was even close to being ready to stop.

It was Demetrius who found the solution Severus would use the power he was siphoning out of Demetrius. He had to release the energy somehow and that energy could be put to use teaching Demetrius wandless magic. With that worked out lessons doubled in length and to use a muggle saying killed two birds with one stone.

Soon though they had to face the looming reality that was Demetrius and his friend's fifth year at Hogwarts. The only good thing about being at Hogwarts for Severus and Demetrius that year was the fact Hogwarts was warded to contain bursts of accidental magic. The only things that would be destroyed by accidental magic were glass objects within the same room as the student. So hopefully if there was ever a time when Severus could not get to Demetrius fast enough, then both he and everyone else would be safe.

One thing that was worrying Severus was that fire. He knew in his gut that was only the beginning. He didn't know if Hogwarts was warded against an elemental Empath. He had been searching in the Zabini's library since the fire incident and only a single book mentioned something like that. Elemental Empaths were exactly what it sounded like. They used their emotions to control the elements. They were often the strongest magical beings in history. It was commonly believed to be an Elemental Empath that lost control and destroyed the continent of Atlantis. Although the other side of the coin it was an Elemental Empath that hide the isle of Avalon.

At least there was some president and they weren't working blind. Usually they just controlled their dominate emotion or element, but knowing Demetrius he was likely to be able to control all of them. The problem was they had no one to teach him control. They didn't even know an Empath or an Elemental let alone both in one. Severus came to the conclusion that they needed to visit the unicorns again. They just had to figure out how to summon them.

Demetrius figured they would go to the same clearing they found the Christmas of his twelfth year. If they both used their minds to call at the same time maybe the unicorns would hear them. They dressed in their dragon hide hunting outfits that very night and followed their old path.

It was hard to navigate in the forest without the scent that had guided them the first time. Soon though Demetrius smelt something that made him halt in his tracks. "Sire, do you smell that?" he asked.

"Yes I do. Maybe this will be easier then we thought." Severus answered. They had both caught the light welcoming scent that had been the first hint of the momentous meeting that was about to occur.

With that guide they were able to move much faster. Soon both vampires saw familiar things, familiar from the crystal clear memories both still had. They entered the clearing and even though they were expecting the two magnificent beasts they were still awestruck. There was something with the two old ones that was completely unexpected. A beautiful foal not quite yearling status stood between the two adults. It had a gorgeous golden coat with a silver mane and tail, and coal black hooves horn and eyes. It was obviously a beautiful blend of the silver mare and jet black stallion.

"**Welcome back Star Childe we wondered when you or your guardian would think to return here." **The mare said to them both.

"**We need your help again. I am afraid that I won't be able to control myself if I don't even know what it is to control." **Demetrius explained.

"**You already have the right idea. Your power comes from your emotions. Your Sire has found the correct explanation. You are one of a rare breed called Elemental Empaths. You are the first and history to be able to control all six elements."** The stallion started to explain but was interrupted there by Severus.

"**Wait Six? I thought there were four elements." **Severus asked feeling very confused.

"**Yes six. Mortals commonly accept four they are Fire, Water, Earth, and Air. The final two that have never before been harnessed is Light and Shadow. That is why the Star Childe had to be one of your kind. You are the only creatures on the planet that can work in Shadow. In truth every vampire is a powerful Empath you just control the same element."** The mare explained to the confused vampire.

"**Now back to your question. Only you can determine what emotion is tied to which element. It switches with every Elemental Empath. You have already discovered the connection between anger and fire. To learn to call the fire you must learn to harness your anger. Let yourself feel it but make sure you are controlling it don't let the anger control you. You already have the skills you need to do this. Use the same patience and heart you display in learning your other magic and you will succeed in this."** The stallion told him.

Then the mare spoke again. **"Star Childe, you might want to know this will not be the only thing you will gain. You have enough power to do spells wandless and wordlessly you can also learn to focus spells through your weapons giving you the element of surprise. This will not be easy. You will lose control and you will fail at some points. Never stop though with every failure learn with every stall grow stronger. You will eventually come to a choice between what is right and what is easy. I know you know what hard work and suffering can get you. Get through the pain and sacrifice and you will be rewarded, if you choose to go with the easy path everything you know and love could be gone in the blink of an eye. Keep your heart and your solid common sense. You have been given a great task and the tools to complete it. Think of it this way the heavens would not have chosen you if you were guaranteed to fail."**

"**Thank you, I am still not sure why I was chosen but I will do the best I can."** Demetrius assured them.

"**Take care of yourself, and keep your anchor close. Listen to your instincts they will tell you when to move."** The stallion told them.

"**I have a question. What are your names? It seems disrespectful to me to just refer to you as unicorns all the time."** Severus asked.

"**I am Aurora lady of light." **The mare told them.

"**I am Ohanzee Lord of shadow." **The stallion informed them.

"**I am Ciaran guardian of innocents." **A new voice spoke to them. It was a soft sound like a light spring rain. The two vamps knew it had to be the young one.

"**Thank you Great ones."** Demetrius said.

"**I have waited a long time to meet you Star Childe. It was foretold on the night of my birth that my destiny and that of the Star Childe were intertwined. I will be going with you and nothing and no one will be able to stop me. In fact the only ones who can see me are the ones who are worthy of knowing about me." **Ciaran told them.

"**I will not try and stop you but if you ever want or need to leave you are free to go."** Demetrius answered him.

"**You must go now. First feed from us. You have to go back to your school on the morrow you will need our strength. Just remember don't stray too far from each other you need each other more then you know yet." **Ohanzee told them.

This feeding Demetrius fed off Ohanzee and Severus fed off of Aurora. Then the two vampires and the golden unicorn left the clearing to travel back to Zabini manor. Their hearts were much lighter now that they knew what they were facing. Demetrius was wondering just how insane it was that they were more afraid of something unknown then the known fact what they had to do would be difficult and painful. Then he relaxed Aurora was right this would be difficult and painful but no more difficult or painful then hiding who you are for three years. The Dursleys had taught him work and the Zabinis had taught him reward. Now he just had to deal with this new problem in the same way as the old and he would come out on top. Little did he know his thoughts were being echoed by his Sire.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The torture began the next day. Demetrius and his friends had a fairly uneventful train ride. Ciaran was a big hit among them and they conversed happily mind to mind. They new the special invisibility Ciaran possessed was working because everyone acted normally at the train station. They learned that he could make himself fully invisible or just visible to those he wanted to see him. It would be useful later when they were recruiting people to their side.

It was only after getting to school they learned a few things. Once they had a new ministry appointed defense teacher that looked like a large overgrown toad. Two the ministry regulations Dumbledore had been pushing for had finally been voted in. lastly they learned that Slytherins had become even more maligned over the summer. Voldemort had become quite powerful and had begun killing again. Even though the ministry never said anything everyone knew he was back. Thus the Slytherins were immediately assumed to go to the Dark Lord. The frightening part was with the Light side maligning them so much many were considering joining the Dark Side where they wouldn't be persecuted. Demetrius knew his plans needed to be speeded up.

He needed to introduce his side to the war soon or they would lose a large majority of students to the other two sides. Demetrius had to fight to control his anger again. These were just children, children that should have been able to laugh and play. Where the worst things they had to worry about were left over homework and unfair teachers. No this was a world that was forcing children to choose sides in a war. Children were fighting and dieing for something they barely understood. Demetrius knew he would be just as guilty of that as Dumbledore and Voldemort in the end. He would ask these brave children to fight for him and he knew he would have to watch as some if not most of them died.

The only consolation he gave himself was the fact he would train his army personally and every member would have a choice. He would not force anybody to do anything. Making someone do something they didn't want was exactly why people deserted or started spying. He only had to find a way of seeking out and training his soldiers without getting caught.

He also had his own nature to worry about. The new legislation made it much more likely that his Sire or him would be caught and exterminated. He was so powerful if that happened and he was separated from Severus he knew he would destroy everything. He only hoped they would be safe. They were still taking the potion they had invented to mask signatures. Every year they tested the new students and distributed the potion as needed. In fact a few of the people taking the potion were not in Slytherin but they were related to someone who was. To get there potion to them they would give it to the relative and from there they would get it.

While Demetrius was worried about the students Severus sat at the teachers table worrying over the new staff member. Dolores Umbridge, she was practically owned by fudge and Dumbledore and was a well known half blood and magical creature hater. She helped right the Anti- Werewolf and Anti-Vampire legislation. Every single member of either of those groups hated her guts and she could care less.

The anti-vampire legislation had already begun. They had rounded up the large well known tribes and branded them. Ministry workers were stalking knockturn alley anyone buying the ingredients for vampire related potions were arrested. The ministry itself was being searched anyone with vampire or werewolf blood was being fired on the spot regardless of amount. Severus made sure to get their potion to his friends in the ministry. He would send them a three month supply at once to avoid chance of being caught. He would let his Childe deal with building up their strength he would cover up the tracks from the ministry.

The thing both vampires agreed on was the fact they needed to work silently and swiftly, a vampire's specialty. Demetrius was determined to work as hard as he possibly could. He would risk burning himself out by the time he was twenty to keep people safe. He would sacrifice his free time to learn and practice. Severus silently promised to be at his side at all times. Ohanzee had been right they didn't know how much they needed each other but they never wanted to risk it. They both felt content with how their relationship was evolving.

The feast passed with carefully concealed apprehension, but Severus and Demetrius's work was not completed yet. Severus still had to welcome the first years and Demetrius still had to test each one to see if they would need the potion. They had twelve new students that year to test. Severus gave them the rules and general information about Slytherin house while Demetrius concealed himself in the shadows and scanned them for creature signatures.

Seven out of the twelve students would need the potion. Three had mild vampire blood, one was a full-blooded werewolf, 2 with Veela, and 1 half nymph. Demetrius often wondered why they had very few full blooded creatures. He asked his Sire and found out it was because parents of full blooded creatures often sent there children to either Durmstrang or Beauxbatons. It was common knowledge among creatures that Hogwarts was a fairly unfriendly place for creatures.

Severus instructed the first years to return to their dorm. As the part creatures passed Demetrius got their attention and kept them behind. They explained to the wide eyed children what would happen. That they had a means to protect them from the ministry. If they agreed arrangements would be made to get them the potion if not they would be Obliviated. All seven agreed having knowledge of the new legislation being passed. Demetrius handed them all their first dose there.

Six of the students turned to go except for the Werewolf. Once the others were out of hearing range he spoke. "I know what you are. I thought you should know that there was one thing your potion doesn't mask and that is your scent. You said you invented the first potion I can help you test it if you feel the need to change it." the small boy said hesitantly. He had light brown hair that was nearly blonde. His eyes were a rich blue flecked with amber and his voice was soft and smooth. He was also very small petite would be the right term.

Demetrius just stood there shocked. They had overlooked that part. Vampires might have a keen sense of smell but werewolves had stronger. If this young one could smell them then this was a problem. He found his voice eventually and spoke to the small boy. "Thank you for telling us we didn't think of that. I think we will be designing a better potion. You may help if you want to but no one will force you. What is your name?"

"Johnny Kilain and I want to help. It wont just protect you or me you are protecting everyone." He said simply and with that statement Demetrius knew he was talking to another that was brought up like he was.

"Johnny I think you and I need to have a little chat sometime, but for now it's getting late and we both have classes tomorrow. I will show you to your dorm. We will get in touch with you somehow when we need you. Otherwise don't hesitate to come to us if you have trouble." Demetrius said to him. He knew by the look on his Sire's face that he agreed.

With that their conversation ended and Demetrius led Johnny to his dorm before rejoining his Sire. Severus knew that he would need drained again sometime during the night. "Demetrius, you might as well stay in my quarters. It is shielded from Dumbledore and I will need to help you drain your magic soon." He told his Childe.

"Fine, we have shared a room since my birthday. I think it might actually feel weird if I don't sense you nearby." Demetrius agreed.

No further conversation happened as Severus led Demetrius to his chambers. When they got there they both noticed something at the same time. There was only one bed. If they expanded the room to fit in another the castle would inform Dumbledore. Severus asked Demetrius a question. "Are you alright with this?"

"I don't mind, Sire." Demetrius answered.

Severus then helped Demetrius drain his magic. Later that night after they had both changed into night clothes they crawled into the same bed. They started out the night on opposite sides of the bed. When they woke up the next morning they found themselves curled together. Severus was behind Demetrius with his arms around him protectively. They figured they must have gotten cold at some point during the night and moved together. It wasn't an unpleasant experience for either of them so it wasn't mentioned again.

A/N I was originally going to have this be a majorly sixth year but I decided to change that this fic will offically be in fith year although it could spill into the summer. I am going to have the year of power as a chapter title a lot just different parts. The more pressing information wil be given a different name.

**Please review let me know how I am doing it means a lot.**


	13. A shocking Suggestion

**Warning: chapter contains discussions of future slash. Remember he is technically underage but in vampire society he is of age. It is only mentioned in this chapter but the rest of the story will have some slash in it.**

Chapter thirteen

A Shocking Suggestion.

Demetrius used the next few days to research and alter his presence masking potion. The work the teachers had them doing was stuff Severus had taught him long ago. He finished all his homework in about an hour then he was free to work on other things. It took him about a week to tweak the recipe to the point he thought it might work. In that week he continued to share Severus's quarters and they managed to wake up in the same position every day. They had to drain his magic every night still, and practice with both his magic and weapons.

To help Demetrius find ways and places to practice Severus let him in on a secret. There was a room within Hogwarts that would transform itself into anything you needed. If what Demetrius needed was a place safe from Dumbledore to practice that was what he got. Severus often found Demetrius in that room practicing or experimenting with potions.

What Demetrius hadn't told anyone was he wasn't just working on their masking potion. He was working with his Sire's Wolfsbane potion. He wanted to help Johnny. He knew it would be nearly impossible to cure lycanthropy what Demetrius wanted to do was lesson the pain and take the transformation out of the moon's hands. It helped his conscience that he would be able to help the ones that helped him.

Now was the time to make the first batch of the new masking potion. By now Demetrius was sure it was safe and that it would probably work. Again his Sire and him would be testing it first. They would need Johnny to tell them if it worked or not. To that end Demetrius met up with the young lycanthrope in the library.

Johnny was working on defense work which Demetrius glanced at before quietly telling the boy to meet him that night around midnight in the common room. He was about to go when Johnny asked a question.

"Demetrius, I wanted to know if you approved of the new defense teacher? All she has us doing is useless book work. We are learning nothing. I am living proof you need to know basic defense. I was changed when I was little my parents had been poor and couldn't pay tuition to Hogwarts. They had went to a second rate school that didn't offer defense. They didn't know what spells to use. They were killed that night and I was changed. I want to be able to protect this from happening to anyone else." He said quietly.

"Not here Johnny. There are unfriendly eyes everywhere. I will answer your questions and more tonight." Demetrius replied in a voice so low he knew only himself and Johnny could here with their enhanced senses.

"Alright," Johnny replied in the same voice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Demetrius waited for Johnny in the common room. It was a little before midnight when his sensitive ears caught the small boy's light footsteps. He came up behind the boy and lightly touched his shoulder. Johnny jumped a foot into the air but landed silently. That reaction confirmed Demetrius's suspicions now he just had to help the boy open up to him.

He spoke to the boy in a low voice. "Johnny it's just me. We are going to meet the professor now. We are going to travel by Shadow bending. Is that alright with you?"

"Yes, I haven't traveled that way before but it sounds interesting." Johnny replied.

"It is, hold on to me and I will do the work. It will be easier on me if you can keep relaxed." Demetrius informed him.

Johnny moved into the Vampires inviting embrace and relaxed his body. When Demetrius felt himself supporting most of Johnny's weight he began to bend the shadows around them. He then felt his own body go weightless and heard a small gasp from Johnny. He let the currents of Shadow carry them. Slowing the pace down to let Johnny enjoy the experience.

All too soon for both of them Harry arrived outside of the Room of Requirement. The door was already visible to him telling him that Severus was already inside. When Johnny expressed interest in the room Demetrius explained the processes to him quickly.

They walked into the room to find a fully functional potions lab, fully stocked with the ingredients they would need. Johnny looked around curiously while Demetrius went over to his Sire. Severus was already setting up cauldrons for the potion. Demetrius went over to him and slide his arms around the older man's waist.

"**Demetrius we are not alone."** Severus warned although he didn't do anything to pull out of the embrace.

"**You can't tell me he doesn't already know."** Demetrius replied not loosening his hold.

"**How would he know?"** Severus said a little shocked.

"**He can smell us remember? If he can pick up the fact we are vampires you think he might be able to smell our scent covering each other? Especially since the scent is strongest in the morning after we get up." **Demetrius replied patiently to his puzzled Sire. **"Sire I think there is something else you should know. Johnny has a similar history as me. I can tell by his reactions to certain things. I want to help him. He has also brought up some points that need to be addressed about Umbridge."**

"**Do you want to talk to him before or after we make the potions?" **Severus asked knowing his Childe wouldn't bring it up to him if it wasn't seriously important, or if he couldn't fix it himself.

"**I think after would be best. Let him get comfortable and relaxed around us. Trust me some of my questions will be hard on him. I will help him like you and my parents helped me." **Demetrius replied after some thought.

Then Demetrius finally let go of his sire and went over to Johnny who was looking over the potions ingredients with fascination. "Johnny are you interested in potions?" Demetrius asked as he observed the boy.

"Yes, I know there is one out there to help werewolves someday I want to be good enough to make it." Johnny replied in the same soft hesitant voice he always used.

"I have an idea why don't you help us get the ingredients ready. That way you can learn some and we can concentrate on the brewing." Demetrius said to the shy boy.

Severus having heard Johnny's comments started talking to the boy in a gentle voice he usually reserved for his childe. "So you like potions?" at Johnny's nod he continued. "What do you know about the wolfsbane potion?" he asked and Demetrius knew he was testing the boy.

"That it is fairly new invention only invented the year before I was born. It helps werewolves keep their minds during the transformation. With the new ministry laws it is now a restricted substance you have to be registered and tagged in order to buy it. It was invented by the youngest potions master to be inducted into the Potions Mater's Guild." With that Johnny stopped talking and got a look of awe on his face. "It was you wasn't it? You made the Wolfsbane."

Demetrius could tell his Sire was impressed that was a lot of information for an eleven year old to know. Severus now talked to the boy with a spark of interest in his voice. "Yes, I did. There are still some flaws in it. It is a treatment not a cure. It takes a lot of skill and time but I will show you how to make it when you show me you can without hurting yourself. The ingredients are quite volatile and I don't want anyone hurt." Severus said to the now excited boy.

"You would do that for me?" He asked in amazement.

"Yes I would." Severus replied.

"Sire before you do that you might want to look over this." Demetrius said as he handed over his notes on the advanced form of Wolfsbane. They weren't complete but he thought he was onto something.

"So this is what you've been working on. Your theory is good I would like to work with you on this." Severus offered.

"That would be good. I don't have the experience you do." Demetrius replied.

Johnny was looking back and forth between the two vampires feeling confused. Demetrius explained to him. "I have been working on a few additions to the Wolfsbane. Right now all it does is let you keep your mind. I want to adjust it so the transformation is less painful and give you control over when you transform. In essence the wolf would be your animagius form." Demetrius told him knowing McGonagall had already told them about animagius.

"That would be wonderful. I have had the wolf in me for so long I think I would actually feel empty about it. What you just described would be freedom to me." Johnny said.

"I feel the same way about my vampirism." Demetrius said to the lycanthrope. "When I was first turned I was frightened and hated myself. I thought I was a monster and a freak. Now if I was given the choice I can honestly say I would choose to remain like this. Although if a potion were created that would let me not have to kill that would be great. They already have a bloodlust potion which I take but it only works for so long before you must hunt."

"Why don't you invent one like you did with the masking and Wolfsbane potion?" Johnny asked thoughtfully.

"I have tried anything I come up with would interfere with either the masking or sunscreen potion." Demetrius explained. "When all this is over and vampires are once again allowed I will try again."

"We had better get started brewing." Severus told them.

"Alright, Johnny why don't you start dicing the Aconite." Demetrius instructed and they were off into the world of intense concentration that was potions brewing.

Two hours later the potion was cooling and the three creatures were relaxing. Something within Demetrius said this would be a good time to talk to Johnny.

"Johnny it's safe now. You told me earlier you had concerns about the teacher. I do too, but what have you seen that you disagree with." Demetrius asked.

"Well she never lets us practice. It's always essays and quizzes. We don't even know the simplest spells. She yells at anyone who suggests she demonstrate a spell. We ask how we are going to pass exams she says if we know the theory we should be able to do it. She takes points away if she sees anyone using magic, even if it's for another class." Johnny explained.

"I have seen that behavior too." Demetrius told Johnny. "I don't know what can be done." He said and Severus knew it was time for him to step in.

"I have an idea. What you need is to learn by yourselves. You need someone who can teach you what you need to know. Study groups are encouraged here. You would have to be careful I expect Umbridge's behavior is being dictated by Fudge and Dumbledore." Severus told the two of them.

"Sire would you teach us?" Demetrius asked hopefully.

"Childe, you know I can't. If Dumbledore or Umbridge catch me then they will know something is up. Sorry but I think you need a student." Severus said hoping his Childe would catch on soon.

"Who could do it? They would have to know what they're doing. I wouldn't want someone teaching me that was as bad as Umbridge." Demetrius asked puzzled.

About half way through Demetrius's question Johnny got an enlightened look on his face. He shared a look with Severus. "Johnny would you care to enlighten my rather thick childe?" Severus asked.

"Yes Professor," Johnny answered in a slightly mocking tone. "Demetrius I think your Sire is saying you should teach us." Johnny told the older boy.

"Sire, you know that I have other things to do." Demetrius nearly whined. He was thinking about his own training.

"Demetrius, I really think you need to do this. Plus what better practice can you get then teaching what you learned. I can work with you before or after your sessions with everyone else. Plus you have been saying you need to present your side in this war, now is your chance childe don't let it slip away." Severus explained patiently.

"Fine, I will do it. What do you think I should teach just magic or give hem basic weapons training as well?" Demetrius asked.

"You already proved that weapons can be an invaluable asset. I think you should teach both. You are excellent at them." Severus answered with pride. Once Demetrius had mastered Sai he had learned to use each of the weapons his friends had plus a few more. He was good with the offensive weapons but he was still apprehensive over what he had to do with them.

"Alright, but to do that I will have to get to know each student first. I want to make sure I match them up with the right weapon." Demetrius explained.

"What weapon do you use?" Johnny asked curiously.

"I can use just about anything with a blade but my main weapons are Sai." Demetrius replied.

"Wow, I love those." Johnny broke out excitedly only to catch himself and cringe.

Demetrius used the opportunity to ask a few questions. "Johnny it's alright to be excited about something. Why did you cringe?"

"Well after my parents died and I was changed I was sent to live with my grandparents. They, well lets just say they didn't like that I was a werewolf. I was never to be seen or heard. I guess it's just automatic to cringe if I speak to loud." Johnny said very cautiously. Demetrius knew there were now two options on how to go about this. He could be gentle and let Johnny go without saying anymore hoping he would open up, or he could confront the problem.

He decided to go with the harder route. It worked for him and he was able to function normally soon after. "Johnny can you tell me what happen I know it's hard but I can help?" Demetrius asked and Johnny reacted exactly like Demetrius thought he would.

"Nothing happened and even if it did how on earth can you know how it hurts." Johnny said getting angry.

Demetrius decided to be direct he took off his shirt having already discarded his robes making the potion. He then dropped his glamours. Johnny gasped and Severus fought down a growl. Even though his Sire had already seen them he reacted the same every time.

Johnny just hung his head and started speaking. "Alright I will tell you. Well I told you my parents died in the attack that changed me. Well they were only there because they had been looking for me. I had wondered off our farm I was about four at the time. I was ambushed and my parents tried to save me. They got killed protecting me. When my grandparents got me and heard the full story they got mad immediately. They blamed me and my Lycanthropy for their son's death. I was hidden away from the rest of the world. Never to be seen or heard. When my grandfather got drunk he would come up to the attack where I sleep and hit and punch me. He called me horrible names murderer, freak, worthless.

When it came time for my monthly transformation they would stand on the other side of a padlocked door. The door was charmed so they could see in and hear me. They would taunt me through the door. They laughed at my pain and would hold a vial of Wolfsbane just out of reach. Without the potion I lost all humanity and bit and scratched myself. The morning after when I was human again they refused to treat my wounds saying it was what I deserved for getting their son and daughter in law killed. The reason they sent me here at all was because they knew about the new laws. They want me killed or arrested so they don't have to deal with me."

"You are more like me then I thought." Demetrius whispered to the distraught boy. He saw Johnny was fighting a losing battle against tears. "It's alright let it out." Demetrius told him quietly as he pulled the small boy onto his lap carding his hand through Johnny's soft mop of hair. He felt his bare chest grow wet with the boy's silent tears. Severus and Demetrius both felt their hearts clench for the small boy.

"**Sire what can we do for him? I feel something for him I don't know what it is." **Demetrius called for help.

"**Childe I think you will find you feel like a parent. I don't know what we can do for him. You can't adopt yet you're not of age in the wizarding world." **Severus said sadly.

"**I am in vampire culture and in werewolf if I remember correctly."** Demetrius said trying to come up with a plan grasping at straws.

"**You can't turn him. The mix of lycan and vampire blood would kill him. Plus if you adopted him in the vampire way you would have to reveal what you are."** Severus said. He agreed with his childe but he just wanted Demetrius fully aware of the risks.

"**The ministry doesn't have to know. I am planning to fight a war soon. Thy will not have any hold over me. If your plan of training the students works the way I think it will this is my last year of school. Plus I wasn't thinking about me adopting him actually. Although later on I can co-adopt." **Demetrius explained having thought of a plan.

"**The only reason you couldn't take me was the fact it would make Dumbledore suspicious. That doesn't apply to Johnny. I eventually want to bond with you Sire, this could be are chance for a child." **Demetrius confessed entirely.

"**Oh, Childe are you sure? You know what a bonding entails right?" **Severus asked not daring to believe what he was hearing.

"**Yes, you would become my mate for eternity. Nothing can break a bonding not even death. We would be linked so close we would always be aware of where the other was. I love you Sire, I wanted to bond with you ever since I was twelve. Every instinct tells me this is right. If doing what is right can help another why not try it."** Demetrius reassured his Sire. He looked down at Johnny who had cried himself into an exhausted sleep.

"**I think we will be testing this potion tomorrow. I know that had to have been hard on him. I will take him back to his room then we will have a long talk, alright?" **Demetrius said questioningly. He got up with the boy still cradled in his arms. He wrapped the shadows around the two of them and brought the boy back to his dorm. He tucked the child in then left for his Sire's quarters.

A/N I know it's shorter then the last few but my sisters coming up today and I wanted to get this out first. Hope this answers some questions.


	14. Year of Power part B

Chapter fourteen

Year of Power part B

Demetrius got back to Severus's quarters swiftly intent on talking this out with his Sire.

"**Childe you don't even have to speak. I have been thinking and I agree with you. The only reason I objected in the first place is I don't want you rushing into anything. Despite everything you've gone through and the fact you are more mature then most adults I know you are still fifteen. This kind of burden should never have been placed on a child. If this is truly what you want I will not fight you. Please make sure this is your choice and not your compassion for a lost little boy." **Severus would have said more but his words were cut off by a rather insistent kiss from Demetrius.

"**Sire I would not have asked if I didn't want to. I could have asked for you to adopt him alone or see if my parents would take him in too. I love you Sire, I have for a long time. If you honestly think I am going to change my mind just because a few years pass you are not as clever as I thought. I want this, I want you. True I was going to wait to ask you to bond with me for another year or at least until my power stabilized. This is just helping someone through doing what I want to do in a different time." **All further conversation was halted as both creatures got lost in the moment.

Later on that night after Severus had drained Demetrius's magic they lay on the bed just savoring the time together. Demetrius asked the one question that needed answering. "So do you think we can make this work?"

Severus just tightened his hold and whispered into his Childe's ear, "for eternity."

"Let's surprise everyone. Dumbledore and the ministry absolutely cannot find out about this. I think this Christmas holiday would work. We would be away from the castle and only close friends and family will be around us." Demetrius said.

"Sounds alright, and if I remember correctly the 23 is full moon. Johnny could have his first nice Christmas since his parents died. The next full moon is in two weeks I will make sure to have Wolfsbane ready for the rest of his transformations. Hopefully your additions will work and he won't have to deal with them anymore." Severus added. "Now childe it's late we both need to rest. We have classes and have to test that potion tomorrow."

Demetrius agreed and soon the two vampires drifted off to sleep. They had long given up on staying apart for the night. They always woke up the same way no matter how they went to sleep. It was enjoyable for both of them so they didn't even try to fight it anymore.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The potions trail was a success. Even after his break down Johnny made good on his word and helped them. The potion cleared all traces of creature scent leaving the person smelling like a mortal. That meant Demetrius's newest potion was the one being distributed. They were making so much at a time that they were both aware that was how they would most likely be caught.

Demetrius and Severus continued to work on the alterations to the Wolfsbane. They took some of Johnny's blood and tested the new potions on that first. The reactions to the blood would tell them if the potion would work or be lethal. Demetrius was also working with Johnny on plans for his Defense group. Demetrius needed Johnny's help to get a feel for the younger children. He wanted to train the ones who needed it. He wanted no one younger then thirteen actively fighting for him unless they showed the skill and drive.

Demetrius had taken Johnny up to the room of requirement and tried to match Johnny with a weapon. They needed something that would compliment his small size and agile nature. A sword was too long and too heavy for him it slowed down his movements leaving him open for strikes. Johnny's stature made him perfect for offensive weapons so that narrowed it down more. Demetrius handed the boy two long daggers.

They matched Johnny perfectly. Each dagger was about two feet long and perfectly balanced. Using two of them let Johnny use them as counter balances. In other words he could use the weapons own weight and length to keep them steady and synchronized. The Lycan blood made him stronger faster and more agile. Even Severus was forced to admit when he was watching Johnny practice the boy was good. With more practice he could be as good as Demetrius.

Johnny finally got curious enough to ask Demetrius to demonstrate what he could do with his Sai. Only to be disappointed, Demetrius was going to put on a show for his Defense group he wanted Johnny to have a good time there. Johnny understood his reasoning but that didn't mean he had to like it. He kept silent though, there was only a few days left until the first meeting. All three of them had been spreading the word around throughout Slytherin house.

Demetrius knew that all of Slytherin was likely to show up and anyone who had relatives in other classes were allowed to tell them the night of the first meeting. This was a protection measure. Everyone in Slytherin was blocked from Dumbledore the other houses weren't. They would shield those students at the defense meeting.

The meetings would be held in the room of requirement. It was the only one big enough for all of them to fit in and had the added bonus of the room's special properties. Demetrius would be able to make weapons appear so they could practice and find the right one for each student. They could have the room conjure mats and other safety equipment. They could also have it contain any large emissions of magic.

Speaking of magic, Demetrius had been practicing with that too. He could now go 36 hours without needing drained. He was slowly but surely gaining control. They still had the occasional accident. In fact Demetrius was sure if either his Sire or he were mortal they would have been killed. Sometimes his spells worked flawlessly others he lost it half way through the casting with disastrous effects. They were really glad where they practiced had no windows or they would have alerted every person in the castle to their activities.

With his elemental magic he had been trying to control it. When he concentrated on it the task seemed impossible the most he had managed was getting a little smoke. If he didn't think about it then he ran into some trouble. He had been upset over one particularly bad story of Johnny's. They had been outside lounging at the time and a nearby bush burst into flames. This time Demetrius didn't pass out but he felt as weak as a newly hatched chick. He had accidentally uncovered that his sadness controlled water. The sky wept with him on the rare times he let himself cry. His happiness triggered Air he had accidentally created a small tornado the night Severus had formally proposed. The rings were two stands one silver and one gold braded together one onyx stone and one emerald set into the gleaming metal. They were charmed so that only those that already knew about the engagement could see it.

He had not accessed Earth, Light, or found the trigger for Shadow. Aurora and Ohanzee had told him all vampires were elementals with shadow. He just had to figure out what in him triggered it since it was an innate gift it was difficult to pin down. Ciaran said he was not allowed to help him with this part. This was one thing the Star Childe and the Anchor had to do themselves. Severus's ideas on the idea were simple he thought Demetrius was trying to hard. If he couldn't consciously control it he needed to relax. He thought Demetrius needed to let himself sink into the emotion entirely. Whenever he had managed to do something in the past it had been when the only thing governing him had been the emotion. Demetrius needed to find the balance between consciously controlling the element and instinctively conjuring it. He basically needed to know how to recreate the feeling of the emotion without letting the emotion rule him. Severus had him meditating and practicing every night. To try and develop this gift.

He had a break through the night before he had his first scheduled defense lesson. He was sitting meditating with Johnny doing the same beside him. Tonight felt different to him. He didn't know why it just did. While slowly going through his mind piece by piece he saw something he hadn't encountered before. In the dark corridors of his mind there was now a small light glimmering. It was like the light you see coming from beneath a closed door.

He drifted his conscience towards that light. As he did the clear outline of a door formed. A little closer and a speck of light indicating some sort of key hole appeared. Placed a mental hand on the lock he heard a slight click and the door of thought opened. Inside it was the most stunning thing Harry had ever seen with the exception of the unicorns.

A large glowing mass was within that chamber. It was huge and pulsing with the same hues as his aura. With a shock he realized he was observing his own magic. Drifting around it he observed it from all sides. On the back side of the pulsating mass was a curious thing. It was a large cage made out of the same black material as the mind corridors. He couldn't see into it to know what it was. The only identifying markers of any kind were six curiously shaped key holes.

They were all animated one being a flame motif, another was a whirlwind, the third a storm cloud complete with lightning, the fourth was an erupting volcano, the last two were curious, one was a crescent moon the other the sun. He looked them all over for a few minutes before it hit him like a ton of bricks. This was his elemental core. He was able to guess that his emotions were what opened the locks. Demetrius wondered what would happen if he released the elements from the box. Or at least understood how the box worked. If he knew that he could access it and use his emotions like keys.

He was so happy he mentally jumped up and down whooping. Unfortunately this broke his trance and he opened his eyes to find himself laying flat on the ground with the worried faces of his Sire and Johnny leaning over him.

"Childe what happened? Johnny came and got me because while you were meditating you through some sort of fit." Severus asked worry lacing ever word.

"Sire, I found the answer. I think I know how to access the elements now. I will still need to learn how to control them but I can release them now." Demetrius said excitedly.

"How?" Severus asked curiously.

"Well when I was meditating tonight I stumbled upon my magical core. On the other side of it is a black container. That container has six locks one for each element. I am guessing that my emotions are the keys needed to open the locks. Once I have that unlocked I can practice controlling that element." Demetrius explained still full of excitement.

"Do me a favor and never try that alone alright? I don't want something to go wrong and no one knows where you are." Severus asked. "I would prefer you ask me because if you lose control then we would only hurt ourselves. We don't die easily and we heal fast." Severus impressed on him.

"When are you free?" Demetrius asked wanting to try it out as soon as possible.

"Why don't we try tomorrow night after we hunt?" Severus said.

"Um, Demetrius," Johnny started hesitantly. "If you can wait till the night after I can accompany you."

"That's right full moon again. This time you get Wolfsbane." Demetrius said remembering. "If Severus doesn't mind I don't."

"As long as you realize this will be dangerous. He will barely be able to control it. It might even exhaust him to the point he collapses releasing whatever energy he is putting into the element all at once. If that happens you need to get away fast. Your kind heals fast but is easier to kill in some ways." Severus said making sure the werewolf was fully aware of the danger.

"My whole life has been in danger. I want to stay with Demetrius." Johnny said forcibly.

"Then we won't stop you but please try not to get yourself hurt." Demetrius reassured the child.

"I won't get hurt." Johnny said seriously.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next night was the first meeting of their defense class. While Severus had adamantly said this was his childes job Demetrius could still sense him in the shadows observing. Having his Sire there was oddly comforting. As he looked over the eager faces of his classmates he took a deep breath and started speaking even as he felt his Sire erect the necessary shields in their minds.

"Hello all, I have been roped into doing this because your current defense teacher is not up to snuff. I have been asked to teach this because I am good at it and I know the material. If you are afraid of a little hard work I would leave now. We will not just be doing magical defense. There will be certain times and situations where magic cannot or should not be used. I will teach you how to defend yourself in those situations as well.

I will teach you fighting with weapons and hand to hand. Depending on your skills and personality you will either learn offensive or defensive fighting. For those learning offensive I want an oath from you when you receive your weapons that what I teach you will never be used unless it's for a good reason. For those on defense I want you to protect those who cannot protect themselves. The more people you keep alive in a battle the more you have to fight the next one.

I do not care what side you choose on this war I will train you all the same. I will tell you right now you don't have two options there is now a third one. I will fight as a third power. I think both sides are corrupted and unethical. I will fight to restore balance and keep people safe. People and creatures are not pawns to be manipulated as Dumbledore wants you to think. Or sheep ready for sacrifice and slaughter like Voldemort believes. They should be free, the only ones that should be punished are the ones that do something wrong. Choose wisely and I am telling you now once you're in the other sides you will have no choice, on mine you will be doing what you have the skills and want to do." Demetrius lectured them.

As he was speaking Ciaran stood near him and was testing the crowd. He made himself visible to small groups at a time. Those that could see him were the ones who would be loyal fighters alongside Demetrius. Those were the ones the training would concentrate on and Demetrius was heavily considering Obliviating the others. They would be a danger to them all. Plus if the other sides didn't want to train their own forces he wouldn't do it for them. They would reap what they had sown.

Coming to the decision he contacted his sire and told him what he was up to. Severus agreed with Demetrius's reasoning. So one by one Demetrius called up the unfavorable and Obliviated them and sent them on their way. When he was done he had only sent away about a dozen students leaving a large majority of them. Demetrius was happy to note he had only sent away 3 Slytherins.

Demetrius turned to the rest of them. "Alright tonight is going to be spent matching you with the right weapon. This is a special room. I want you to concentrate and ask the room for the weapon that best suits you." He instructed. When Severus and him found out the room could do that they were a little put out. They had spent a lot of time finding the right weapon for Johnny when they could have just asked the room.

Soon though everyone held various weapons. Demetrius saw an almost equal number of offensive and defensive weapons. He saw an assortment of blades, a few bows of different lengths, and even a scattering of staffs. He also noted clinically that only Johnny and him had two long weapons. He knew he could handle all the weapons in front of him and by the looks of things Johnny could too with training.

It was now time for what Johnny had been impatiently waiting for. Demetrius was going to demonstrate. He asked everyone to back up to the edge of the room. The room was already changing to suit his needs. It was becoming longer and had a dueling ring in the center. Looks of astonishment were seen on people's faces. A dueling ring was only used when the duelist went against multiple opponents. Demetrius prepared himself by removing his cumbersome robe, with a gentle chiding by his Sire he was persuaded to remove his shirt as well. That would give him room to move and give a better performance.

He hated to think what he was about to do would have to be performed on warm living flesh, and he would be the one to deliver that pain. He swiftly stopped himself from thinking anymore depressing thoughts. He focused his mind solely on his up coming demonstration. When he was fully relaxed and ready he asked the rooms for as many practice dummies as he could win against.

He took his stance with Sai drawn and held down at his side. Then he heard the popping sound of the room giving him his dummies. The dummies were programmed to come at him with weapons only for this round. He sensed the first one right next to him. He moved to bloke its strike, and the battle was on. The watchers were amazed with Demetrius's fighting. He moved with speed, grace, and agility. Many thought he had spent years developing that skill but Severus was proud to note he had moved like that their very first training session. The only thing Demetrius had really learned was stamina and control. He had been a natural from the very beginning.

Demetrius wasn't even breathing hard yet. He had already dispatched three of his opponents and didn't count how many were left he just soldiered on. Every movement coming to him, he knew he wasn't using correct form or technique. He did what felt right and it worked out. He rarely lost a match anymore even against his Sire. He loved to train with weapons. It was as addicting as any drug and was a release after a hectic day. He lost all sense of what was going on around him except for his own heart beat and his opponent's blade.

He twirled and stabbed, slashed and jabbed, jumped and dodged. It was beautiful to watch. A deadly dance that only one would come out of. It took Demetrius a good twenty minutes to dispatch all the dummies. Only after the last one fell did he let his senses return to normal and looked out at the awe struck audience. As one they all started to clap and cheer. Demetrius looked around himself and couldn't help the blush that was steadily creeping up his face.

He also noticed they were looking at his bare chest strangely. He looked at himself closely. He saw a few light wounds but nothing to worry about. That's when he noticed what everyone else did. Sometime during the battle his glamours had dropped. His scars were fully visible for everyone to see. He was so used to them he didn't notice when the glamours fell when he was concentrated solely on battle.

A/N I know im evil for stoping it here trust me next chapter will be worth it. you will see a lot of time move next chapter I might even fit in their bonding. Plus as you can tell im saving the slashy goodness for their bonding that will be important.

So other then my poor attempt at a cliffy did you like it? I really really like feedback. It helps me be motivated and continue writing.

One good thing is I think my spelling is improving I still have to work on the typos and grammar problems but its coming along.

Please review


	15. Johnny, Practice, and Bonding

**Warning: I will say this one more time. There is slash in this. I have their bonding in this chapter. If you don't like reading slash I would skip the part after the ceremony it doesn't affect the story much but will offend you if you don't like slash. Have I said it enough this is _Slash!_**

Chapter fifteen

Hunting with Johnny, Practice, and Bonding

Demetrius just stood there absolutely still. Waiting for something to happen. When that something happened he was not prepared for it tiny Johnny spook up from his place in the front of the crowd. "What you think you live a life like w... He has and get away unscathed?" He asked seriously although Demetrius was pretty sure only his sire and he had heard the slip of the tongue. Johnny had been about to say 'we' thus telling everyone he bore scars too.

"Thank you Johnny." Demetrius said to the normally shy boy then he addressed the rest of the crowd. "He is right my life has not been easy. Those that were in school when I was switched to Slytherin remember those incidents. Not to mention when I wasn't in school before my current parents took me in."

A small girl in the front that looked to be two years younger then Demetrius and not taking the potion asked a question. "I didn't know you weren't originally in Slytherin. Where were you before?" and Demetrius knew he was dealing with someone who never knew him as Harry Potter.

"Believe it or not I was in Gryffindor. That placement was mistake from the beginning." Demetrius said with a wry grin.

"I never heard of a Zabini in Gryffindor. When were you taken in by them?" she asked catching on quickly.

"I was adopted into the Zabini family the Christmas of my second year. Only the students who were in school at that time are fully aware of my previous identity. My appearance has changed a bit." Demetrius explained.

"Do you mind if I ask who you were?" She asked again.

"I think you can work that out. Who do you know that should be at Hogwarts now but disappeared? Who would need all the extra defense training that they could teach seventh years in the beginning of their fifth? I used to be Harry Potter. I hated the fame and attention paid to that name so I don't parade it about. I'm careful in public and I keep a low profile here." Demetrius explained.

"Why did you switch houses? That's really rare isn't it?" She asked being extremely inquisitive.

"I was the first and there hasn't been any since. I switched because my housemates found out something that they found distasteful. So true to form they tried to exterminate it before finding out if it was a good idea or not." Demetrius paused there wondering if he should continue. He looked over at Ciaran who had been present throughout the entire ordeal.

"**Tell them Star Childe. Put yourself in their shoes wouldn't you want to be told?"** He advised.

Demetrius decided that would be the best course of action so continued where he had left off. "I am a vampire. Several among you already knew this. As we speak your minds are being shielded even if you wanted to tell someone they wouldn't see this and would assume you're lying." Demetrius warned as he felt his Sire's magic at work.

"So is that why you are so good with weapons?" one of the older boys asked. Most of the crowd having prior knowledge of the revelation and the rest being Slytherins hid their responses.

"No, the only thing being a full or part blooded creature can do is increase your strength and agility. The rest is all you. Even a regular wizard or muggle can train themselves to be stronger or more flexible it just is natural to me that's all." Demetrius lectured wanting to get that out right off the bat. No one should be discouraged thinking if they weren't a creature they wouldn't be as good.

"Have you killed?" now that was a loaded question.

"Yes, I feed on living blood once a week. However I have never killed a human by drinking from them." Demetrius answered hoping no one would pick up on the clue.

"What do you mean 'by drinking from'? Doesn't that imply you have killed just not that way?" no such luck of course.

"Unfortunately I have taken the life of one human. In my first year. Didn't you ever wonder what happened to professor Quirrel?" knowing the one asking the question was old enough to remember.

"Yeah we all assumed they were exaggerated though. Did you really kill him?" the young man asked.

"Yes, I am protected by old magic. When he touched my bare skin he burned. I held onto him until he integrated. I killed him just to prevent something from happening that happened later anyway." Demetrius said a hint of his old attitude shinning through.

"What was it?" Someone asked.

"The Dark Lord was possessing Quirrel. If I hadn't killed Quirrel when I did Voldemort would have been able to come back using the Sorcerers stone making him practically immortal. The body he has now has weaknesses and can be bested." Demetrius explained quietly.

Severus who was still standing in the shadows had to restrain himself from ruining his reputation to comfort his Childe. Demetrius was made of tougher stuff then most and it took forever for anyone to know. He had killed when he was eleven years old. He was Turned barely a month after his first human kill. That would have driven most insane, but not Demetrius he just fought back harder. No wonder the unicorns referred to him as Star Childe. Aurora was right the fates choose the right person they might actually win this.

Severus was brought out of his thoughts by Johnny, who must have already smelled him, looking at his directions. Severus observed the werewolf speak in ultrasonic to Demetrius. Who at first looked unsure then with Johnny's steady words his face softened until he finally submitted.

Then the voice of his Childe was heard in Severus's mind. **"Sire, since Ciaran has confirmed their loyalty Johnny brought up a good point. If you show yourself now while everyone are relaxed and already accepting shocks. It would prevent a large amount of students from having coronaries."** Demetrius relayed to him.

"**I don't mind childe, but how much do you want them to know?"** Severus asked meaning their relationship.

"**They can know we are in a relationship. Lets keep the bonding to ourselves I don't want to take all the fun out of this." **Demetrius said with an audible smirk to his voice.

"**Alright do you want to do this dramatically or just tell them?"** Severus asked.

"**You always enjoy scaring the students. Why should this be different?" **Demetrius said teasingly.

"**You have a point," **Severus answered not rising to the admittedly correct observation.

"**Trust me just follow my lead. This is going to be fun." **With that Demetrius addressed the students again.

"There is one more thing you should know in case trouble arises and you need an adult to trust. I haven't done all the training and learning on my own. Without this one I would be an abandoned Childe. Trust me not a good feeling." Demetrius said as Severus indulged himself in a swooping entrance. Melting out of the shadows and moving so fast as to appear instantly at Demetrius's side. "This is my Sire. We share another bond as well but that one is unimportant." Demetrius said.

Severus actually spoke to the crowd. "This is all my childe. I will not be actively teaching you but if you need help or run into some other trouble come to me. Right now you lot need to head for the dorms. It is in between patrolling shifts. Just watch out for the cat and you should be safe." Severus warned effectively ending the meeting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next night the headed out earlier then normal. They had to be safely into the forest before Johnny transformed. It was odd for Demetrius to be in full hunting clothes while the sky was still blood red. Then there was the fact he was used to it being just his Sire and him. The addition of Johnny was not an unwelcome one just different.

This was also the first time that Johnny had seen his two mentors in full vampire regalia. He was so interested in inspecting them he nearly forgot about the upcoming pain. Unfortunately his treacherous body decided to break him of that illusion when his joints began to ache uncontrollably. "It's starting." He whispered to his two companions.

The vampires waited loyally while the small boy endured the pain he had gone through every lunar cycle since he was four years old. Demetrius couldn't stop thinking how cruel it was for the grandparents to laugh at something like this. Yes their own child died but this was a torture that didn't end and repeated itself like clock work. This was why no werewolf in history had died a natural death. They were either killed or took their own life. Demetrius made a vow to himself to stick by Johnny. He would fight the devil himself to get the boy out of his situation. He was also hoping to have the new potion ready before Johnny's next transformation.

Soon though the change was done and for the first time. Johnny was in control of his form not the wolf. It was also the vampire's first look at his wolf form. To put it mildly Johnny was beautiful. His fur was a shade darker then his natural hair color. The eyes were the same amber flecked blue. His body was slim yet solidly muscled. The whole bone structure was small though hinting at the abuse suffered in human form. Demetrius didn't know enough about Johnny to tell what his identifying mark was.

All in all the werewolf was a stunning companion to the two vampires. Now they had to hunt quickly to give Demetrius a chance to practice his elements. Johnny turned out to be a valuable asset in this. The wolf senses were stronger then the vampires making it easier to find and track prey. All in all it was their shortest hunt ever both feeding from the same doe.

That meant all they had to do was find a clearing large enough to practice in. once they found that it was up to Demetrius to access his own skill. The meditation didn't take as long as the first time Demetrius already knew where he was going. He just had to work out how to open the box correctly.

When he got to it he just couldn't find the answer. He remembered the anger from the Dursleys nothing happened. He remembered the happiness of Severus not a thing. Finally he noticed something, when he was feeling frustrated one of the symbols began to pulse with light. It was the as of yet untapped Earth symbol. Letting the frustration come to the surface but not giving into it he touched his hand to the volcano motif.

The lid of the box fell open and a writhing spiral of greenish hues came out. Demetrius captured it in his mind. Bringing it over to the rest of his magic. Slowly he released it into the flow. The green never truly combined but was now able to be accessed. Demetrius guessed that as soon as he let the frustration go the magic would return to the box.

He pulled himself out of his trance and could literally feel the power humming into his veins. Speech was beyond him at this point he was barely able to let his Sire know what element he had accessed. Now he wanted to try something with earth. He walked over to a small sapling not realizing one interesting thing. His emerald eyes were glowing. It was like seeing emerald fire on a dark night. It was beautiful and dangerous at the same time. The same as the power his blood now carried to every fiber of his being.

Focusing his mind on the sapling his intentions was to help it grow taller and be more bountiful. He held his hand one over the sapling and focused as hard as he dared to make these small changes. It worked, unfortunately too well. Demetrius had not set a limit so the tree continued to swell long after he wanted to stop. With every millimeter it expanded it took that much more energy from Demetrius. By the time Demetrius figured out how to stop the magic the tree was about two feet thick and 15 foot high.

The stopping mechanism was simple he let go of the frustration that allowed him access to the power in the first place. The power retreated back into the box that contained the other elements. Demetrius had to admit to himself that this was not going to be as easy as he thought. He needed to learn how to control it. After all the magic had done exactly what he asked it too he just didn't set the limit.

He went through exactly what he did and thought he found the problem. When he unlocked the box he let loose _all_ the power for that element. He wondered if it was possible to only let a portion of the element out. Maybe the element wasn't the problem but the emotion. He wasn't sure and he also didn't know when his next opportunity to practice would come. So after a brief rest and an explanation to the ones watching him he tried again. Finding to his chagrin he couldn't just take part of the element it was all or nothing. That meant the key was in the emotion.

He only got a slight clue when dawn was turning the sky steal grey and the two vampires had to get back to the castle to apply the sun potion. On his last try he found something. He needed to use the full emotion to open the box but after that he would adjust how much he let the emotion bother him and that in turn controlled the magic. He knew it would take time effort and sacrifice but now there was hope he would succeed. Plus now he knew why the unicorns had been so insistent he learned how to control his emotions. Controlling those led him the ability to control the elements.

His companions however were thinking on the changed in Demetrius. Johnny was awed by the power Demetrius held but knew it would be hard for his new friend to learn how to control it. Severus was so proud he thought he might burst. Demetrius was making more progress then he thought he would. Severus knew he wouldn't have been able to figure things out the way Demetrius could.

One side effect of all the practicing was Demetrius didn't need his power drained that night or the next. In fact as the weeks went by as long as he practiced a little each day he only needed drained if something upset him. That made the magic unstable casting any spell himself could have been catastrophic.

He had been right in his thinking as well. He was working harder then he ever had before. He practiced regular magic in the mornings until his first class. He used lunch to get his homework done, it being so easy it took him the single hour to do it. He ate his one meal of the day dinner then practiced until it was time for his lessons with Severus or his army. Which they had affectionately dubbed Demetrius's Secret or DS for short.

That was coming along well they had covered basic blocks, shields, and counter spells. In weapons people were progressing slowly but consistently. They were all good but a few were rising above the rest. Few if any could touch Demetrius's skill. Unsurprisingly one of those few was the werewolf Johnny. He was quick to learn and even quicker to please. He didn't let his skill go to his head though he helped others when they were stuck and never belittle anyone. Demetrius only wished the rest of his students would be like that.

Soon though he had a whole new thing to worry about. Severus and his bonding was drawing nearer. He was so nervous it was becoming difficult to keep it a secret. They were also researching ways to adopt Johnny as well. It was Severus who found the answer. It was not a dangerous thing but the main part now carried some risk.

The basic plan was that the two vampires had to be bound by the leader of their clan. Once that bond was in place the child they wished to adopt was added into the bond. This would change the child's appearance and blood but not Turn them. This was used in cases where the couple wanted to adopt but the childe didn't want to be a vampire. It would work in their case because of Johnny's lycanthropy turning him was not an option. This would work and it didn't require someone from the ministry to officiate for it to be legal. So Demetrius and Johnny's age would not be a problem. It was the perfect solution now they just had to get their leaders consent.

Severus went alone saying Demetrius was too valuable. If anyone were to be caught in this mission it had to be Severus. Even though he was the Anchor without Demetrius all their efforts would be for nil. So with a heavy heart Demetrius let his Sire and soon to be bonded apparate away from the safety of Hogwarts on Halloween. He wouldn't be missed because it was Demetrius and his habit to skip feasts. It would look even stranger if he had shown up then his absence did.

He returned the next evening with excellent news. Their leader had agreed to bond them with each other and Johnny. Now they just had to wait for December the 24. They had decided on that day because they would have a true family for Christmas morning if all went well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The day dawned cold and crisp. Severus and Demetrius were overjoyed. This was their bonding day. They had managed to keep the adoption secret even through their bonding announcement. They wanted that to be a total surprise. Even with that promising event both vampires were bundles of nerves. They were being kept apart and they were each pacing. Not realizing that across from themselves their soon to be mate was wearing the same pattern into the carpet as they were.

Their friends were having themselves a good laugh at this. Johnny, Blaise, and Adaeze stayed with Demetrius trying to keep the vampires mind off of things but not succeeding well. Draco, Pansy and Dakarai were with Severus. Trying to do the same thing and having the same luck. The friends would periodically leave to check on the other groom before getting back to the one they were assigned to. The ceremony would be held at dusk being the traditional time for a transition of life. When day becomes night the time of death and rebirth in other words perfect.

A few hours before that the attendants set out preparing Demetrius and Severus. Severus took down the glamours that kept him ragged looking revealing handsome angular features. Demetrius took down his own if Severus was going to bond with him then he would not hide his scars in shame. He would carry them proudly having taken and overcome each one as they came. They were both bathed in lavender and rose water. Fragrant oils were rubbed into their skin and their long hair was washed and brushed till it shown. Having few minutes to spare they were dressed in fine robes. The design was silver embroidered words on a black background. No one but Demetrius and Severus actually knew what the words meant as it was written in the swirling beautiful parseltongue language. It was the words for life, death, rebirth, love, honesty, harmony, and eternity. All fitting the new union perfectly.

On Severus the robes brought out the bluish highlights in his ebony tresses plus they matched his onyx eyes perfectly. On Demetrius they made the emerald eyes stand out and brought out the red in his raven locks. They were both breathtakingly handsome. They had still not seen each other thought. They were just waiting for the clan leader now. When she came it was a bit of a shock to those who hadn't been warned about her appearance. In short she was beautiful. She was every bit the vibrant seductress her race was sometimes attributed to be. With blood red lips piercing blue eyes and brick red hair, it was a striking picture. No one forgot however that beneath the beauty was a passionate killer who drank the blood of the living to survive.

Only one thing marred her beauty. The ministry had already gotten to her clan she now wore a bold black identification number. It was burned into the flesh of her neck from the tip of her chin to the top of her clavicle. It was a silent testament to the evils of the so called Light side.

Severus and Demetrius were not interested in looking at her. As soon as they were lead to the outside alter they only had eyes for each other. The vampire woman let them have a few minutes to admire each other then got their attention. This kind of bonding was an entire ritual. She began to chant in the vampire tongue. A fiery language that was apart from the mouth and no human could replicate. Her chanting became faster and louder until she halted seemingly mid sentence and Demetrius picked up the chant. He had rehearsed his part non stop since he learned of it. He didn't mess up a single note, in fact his recitation sounded more like singing then chanting. When Demetrius stopped she picked up the chant again only to stop a moment or two later. Severus then continued the chant. As they spoke the onlookers could feel the power building in the air.

Finally the last part of the chant happened. All three vampires were chanting in harmony. Each voice saying the same thing at a different time creating a ripple effect making it absolutely beautiful. That was followed by dead silence as all the built up magic sunk into the two vampire males.

They just stared at each other and shared a single beautiful kiss before the chanting started again. This time it was in a totally different language. One with which Johnny was very familiar. They were speaking in werewolf. He barely believed what he was hearing until a small nudge from Demetrius told him he wasn't dreaming. They really were asking him to be his son. They were speaking in werewolf to formalize it. That part of the ceremony had to be completed in the intended child's native tongue. Which in this case was werewolf. All Johnny had to do was say yes and he would become their heir in every single way looks, and blood.

He spoke one word in the lyrical werewolf tongue that came naturally to him, "_yes."_

The vampires then finished the chant out the officiator placed Johnny's crossed palms into the vampires joined hands. The moment all three of their bare skin touched together Johnny began to change. His hair darkened to pure inky black, his face became a touch more angular, his eyes now held blue, amber, black, and green specks. His small frame filled out some and he grew an inch or two. When it was over Johnny truly looked like a mix between Demetrius and Severus.

The two vampires just held their first child close. All three of them had tears forming all of the tried valiantly to keep them from falling but that wasn't happening. They all had what they had always wanted, a family. Johnny had loving parents and Demetrius and Severus had a husband and child. Now no one could break them apart. No law on earth could break the bond that was now formed. They relished in the security. All liking the novelty of something good not being taken away.

The leader observed the new family with a smile. To her vast knowledge this was the first time two vampires had adopted a lycan child. She wished them all luck. She hoped they beat the system that had disfigured and shamed her and her clan. Her work done she nodded to the attendants bowed to the newly bound family and apparated out with a soft pop. All the while thing those men had the backing off her and her clan whenever they needed it.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX warning badly written slash scene XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

That night Severus and Demetrius wanted something special for the consummation of their bond. Demetrius knew by instinct where the right place was. He led his curious husband by the hand the whole way to the unicorns clearing. This was where their lives together had started. The first time someone had hinted that this might be an outcome of their relationship. It was perfect to both of them.

Demetrius used his newly developed skills to encourage soft moss to form on the clearing floor. When that was done he went over to his slightly awed mate and pulled the older man into a slow, sensuous, searing, breath taking, spell binding, and all around passionate, kiss. Severus responded just as hard and pulled the smaller vampire own with him. Still kissing they slowly explored each others muscular torso as they undressed each other.

The beautiful robes were thrown to the side as well as the rest of their clothing. Going in for one more deep kiss they explored each other. Finding out what the other liked and didn't like. What produced a moan or other intoxicating noise. They continued throughout the moon lit night, enjoying, loving, and exploring. Neither noticed as the son rose being shielded by the trees. A few hours after first light they fell asleep in each others arms.

A/N well there it is they are happily bonded. And I know the slash scene sucks. But I am working with my own inexperience and restrictions. This is the strongest sex scene I have ever attempted so forgive any mistakes or vagueness sorry.

Please please review a few words mean a lot and keep me writing.


	16. Year of Power Part C

A/N yeah almost done I am predicting two more chapters after this one and this story will be done. Then I will move on to the next one. I think I will work on pain of the innocent since it is the closest to being done.

Warnings: slash

Chapter Sixteen

Year of Power Part C

No one commented on their long absence when the two vampires finally returned to Zabini manor. Johnny ran to them a happy grin on his face. Demetrius caught the small boy in his arms. "Miss us did you Johnny?" He asked teasingly.

"I can't help it I am just really happy. I won't have to go back to my grandparents house will I?" Demetrius knew that Johnny was extremely worried that through everything that happened he would still have to go back.

"No Johnny, you are ours now. We won't give you up." Surprisingly that was Severus who spoke.

"Why don't we all head to the living room? We waited to open presents untill you two came back." Adaeze told them.

They all agreed and headed off to the beautifully decorated room. The tree was enormous and the lower boughs were hidden under the mountain of presents. New clothing, sweets, books, and other odds and ends were prevalent, all of the children going into sugar high mode. Everyone was laughing and happy. It was Draco who first spotted Severus and Demetrius's bonding rings. Now that they were aware of the bonding the rings were visible to them.

The day was rounded off with them sitting in front of a cheery fire sipping hot chocolate. The sense of family was nearly overwhelming. It was a time of relaxation, love, and preparation. Demetrius knew deep in his heart that the hard work had yet to begin. Their fighters were being trained but now they would actually have to fight. Demetrius knew he had the backing of the vampires and most magical creatures in this venture. Unfortunately he knew human nature. They sought to destroy what they don't understand or what frightened them. His own experience with his former house taught him that.

He knew a large portion of their power came from him. He had partaken of many long discussions with Ciaran to determine what his role would be. He was the power and the glue that kept their side together. He would have to use every bit of his vampire charisma to encourage people and creatures to side with him. He would be their light in the darkness. Not to mention he had all the power he needed to back up his claims. His way of running things was surprisingly refreshing he gave his fighters choices and honesty. They followed him because they wanted to not because they were forced or coerced.

It was time for them all to knuckle down and start fighting back. They couldn't afford to wait any longer. With every day they wait they let Dumbledore and Voldemort gain that much more of a hold. Severus sensed the change in his mates thinking and knew the war had officially begun.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Demetrius, Severus, and Johnny were all in black dragon hide hunting clothes. For once Johnny was not in wolf form beneath that ponderous moon. Demetrius's new potion was a success. The moon no longer controlled him. The wolf was still in him but caged to the point it now had to obey Johnny. Severus and Demetrius hunted and fed quickly. Tonight their mission was much more important then ceasing the blood rage. They were off to a meeting between emissaries from both Werewolf packs and Vampire clans. The two major breed of combat creatures would be deciding who they would side with in the upcoming war.

Demetrius did not know what other offers they had received from the other sides but he knew he would give them what they wanted. They wanted freedom to live, and the same protection bestowed on humans. Laws had no contingency plans if it was a creature involved then a human. Needs were different and had to be met.

He had an advantage over the other sides. He was one of the creatures. He knew how they reacted, what they needed, and most importantly he knew what they would fight for. They were more likely to side with one of their own anyway. Plus the bonding and subsequent adoption of Johnny had been spread like wild fire throughout the magical realm. It was carefully concealed from prying wizards. The fact that two vampires adopted a werewolf was a point in their favor in getting the werewolves on their side.

Demetrius had to shack his head then. No matter how good he was with it he hated politics. He detested the fact that in the real ruler intentions mean nothing. Whoever lies the best wins end of story. He knew logically they would probably side with him. When had logic ever been a main focus in the dangerous game of war? For all he knew the clans could have fallen for Voldemort's false promises or Dumbledore's manipulations and half truths, but he doubted it. Vampires were truly some of the most powerful mind readers in the natural realm. He doubted even one of their own kind could directly lie to them. A mortal would be even easier to read.

Severus and Demetrius had already warned Johnny about that but he still wanted to be there. Demetrius didn't try to stop him. What they were doing was dangerous yes but he was also one of the best with his two daggers that Demetrius had ever seen. If they ran into any trouble Johnny was fully capable of defending himself.

As they drew closer to the prearranged meeting place Demetrius started searching more earnestly. The others would be strong enough for a fledgling to sense them for a mile. Demetrius still did not fully know his lineage the same as Severus did not. He hardly thought about the fact that Severus was not his original Sire. As far as he knew he carried the blood of three lines. He had his original Sire's, Severus's, and who ever had taken in Severus. That was one thing that was never told. Severus explained to him that the knowledge of his tutor would put them both in danger. He had never gone without his masking potion. He had no idea how strong his vampire presence was. He had vowed to himself as soon as they were ready to take the war out of Hogwarts he would stop taking it to find out.

Soon his rampant thoughts were interrupted by the steady pulse of an exceptionally strong vampire. Demetrius followed that call easily. It was following the unicorns scent. It was deliberately sent out to guide them to safety and information.

After walking a few more minutes they finally found the source of the Presence. A large pavilion was set up in the middle of a clearing. Inside sat four creatures, two vampires and two werewolves. All were exuding presences so strong it was dizzying to the two new comers not used to feeling the presence of their own kind.

To their credit the elders were also confused. They knew from the mind scans that the creatures before them were not human. They didn't carry a presence or any trace of non-mortal scent. Seeing their confusion for what it was Severus explained the potion to them. Once that was understood the true business could get underway.

They bluntly asked Demetrius what was in it for them if they helped him. He explained that all he wanted was back up, and that if he won the battles he just wanted freedom for everyone, wizard, muggle, or creature. He had decided from the start to be straight to the point. He would give them honesty and a choice. The rest was up to them.

Finally after much deliberate the female werewolf came over to them. "We have discussed this a great deal. We agree that you have the best offer. However there is one thing. If we are truly going to be fighting together we need to know what we are dealing with. Demonstrate your power, if we find it satisfactory you will have our allegiance." She said gravely.

Demetrius knew this had been coming so he came prepared. Deciding to start out easy and work up to the harder stuff he drew his Sai. Severus conjured a practice dummy for him to use. He went through a variety of weapons, but never taken more then five minutes to dispatch the dummy.

Then it was time for the magic demo. For this he dueled one of the elder vampires. Winning by a very narrow margin, He used a combination of light spells and borderline dark. It kept his opponents off balanced and let him win easier. Now it was time for the hardest demonstration. He would access each element in turn and control it through multiple tasks.

With earth he made trees grow and trenches form. With water he called a storm and through ice balls. With fire he held it in his hands with out it burning he controlled a brush fire so it only burnt a single branch of a sapling. With Air he called down lightning to him and made a small tornado circle the clearing without disturbing anything in it, now for the hardest Light and Shadow.

It had taken him a lot of time and effort to find the triggers for these two, finally he had discovered it. It turned out the lest complicated elements were matched with the most complicated emotion. Fear was the key to shadow. Desperation was the key to Light. Calling up his fears of discovery and his worry for his family he called on shadow. He hid the entire clearing from view or just himself. Yes, all vampires could manipulate shadow but not on this level. It was an awe inspiring moment for the vampires. The next demo was more difficult. Demetrius had to bring up the only memory he had of pure desperation. This was the time the Gryffindors had tried to kill him by tying him in front of a window. With that he created all different types of light.

By the time the demo was done Demetrius felt refreshed. His magic was so strong it actually hurt him to hold it all in. he had to release it at times. He had never even gotten to the level of tired yet. In some ways this was a blessing he would need less rest then the other fighters and he could fight harder. The problem came when he couldn't release it. If he waited too long between practice sessions his first few tries would be strong and impossible for him to fully control. In those times he could just manage to keep it reined in so it didn't hurt anyone. In fact last November one of the Gryffindor boys had been messing with him on and off for days. When he finally broke through Demetrius's defenses he lost control. His magic shook the entirety of the Great Hall. Severus knew what had happened the moment he looked at his childe and saw the eyes glowing like emerald fire.

Demetrius had left the hall rather quickly. He went up to the room of requirement and attempted to exhaust himself. It wasn't working there was just too much pent up magic. He kept setting fires and causing tornadoes. Anything he could think of he tried. He never managed to tire himself he got his levels back down to controllable but nothing further. He often wondered just how far he could go without exhausting himself. He ran a small experiment, if he didn't sleep for 48 hours he didn't need to drain his magic. If he practiced hard during that day he would be classified as an above average power. If he didn't eat sleep and maintained constant magic he figured he might last two days. He knew the upcoming war would drain his reserves. Frankly if he didn't collapse with magical exhaustion when this was all over he would be very surprised.

He was brought back to reality by his husband's voice in his mind. The meeting was a success they had officially gained the allegiance of both vampires and werewolves. The first practice shots had been thrown. Demetrius had now officially declared his side in the war. Now he just had to get his fighters out of Hogwarts before Dumbledore can track down who they are.

A/N I know its short I promised three thousand word chapters and here's this one with a little over two. I need to stop this chapter here. Next chapter we have the preparation. Last chapter is battle and epilogue. Hope you like how this turns out.


	17. Prepareing for War

Chapter seventeen

Preparing for War

Getting all their troops out of Hogwarts proved to be easy enough. All they needed was a properly timed distraction. They had quite a few secrets that could be used to that effect. They alerted all their people of the plan the night before so everyone was ready. At breakfast the first day after Demetrius successful meeting with the werewolves and vampires they put the plan into motion.

It was delightfully simple. Severus and Demetrius joined their magic and carefully removed the memory modifier they had placed on everyone three years ago. It was like everyone waking up to find themselves still in the nightmare. Everyone was confused then angry. In the ensuing panic all those that supported Demetrius calmly stood and left the hall. By the time Dumbledore restored order he was left with only his and Voldemort's supporters and two very irritated Vampires.

"Time to reap what you have sown Dumbledore. You brought this on yourself. I am declaring a new side in this war, mine. Do yourself a favor and step down before it is too late. You will pay for what you have done to my kind and my family. Make the right choice and no one else will be touched on your side." Demetrius informed him in a deadly calm voice then he went over to his mate held him close and _apparated _out of Hogwarts.

Demetrius had found out while it wasn't impossible to apparate out of Hogwarts it took a great deal of power. He just happened to have extra power that needed to be burned off. Even with all his power he felt a bit overexerted breaking through the wards. It was a feeling he actually wanted it reminded him that through everything he was still a living thing. He knew now the pull power has on a person. It was alluring and intoxicating. Like the poisoned fruit after just one taste you were doomed to a life of want. He knew why both Dumbledore and Voldemort's original ideals were corrupted. The lure of power was too strong and it neatly switched the reason for this war.

The only reason he had the vampires and Werewolves on his side was the other sides' arrogance. They couldn't believe how anyone could refuse more power. That's what they had offered power. Demetrius had offered much more, freedom.

Now it was time to polish off the training the final battle was coming. Ready or not they would have to meet it. Demetrius was determined to give his fighters the best advantage he could. He arranged with several key werewolf packs and vampire clans. They agreed to help him train the troops.

The first time all three armies met it was pure chaos. All the fighters had to be given several days to calm down. Some of the born werewolves and vampires had never met someone other then their own kind. The students while they knew about Severus and Demetrius neither vampire had been able to act like a vampire for fear of discovery.

Demetrius had followed through on his promise to himself. He completely stopped taking his presence masking potion. Most of the other non humans in his army had done the same. Now they were even finding tutors among the full blooded creatures. They were busy developing the talents they had received in their blood.

In return for their help Demetrius brewed his advanced wolfsbane for the werewolves. For the vampires if they wanted or needed to enter wizarding areas he would give them doses of the masking potions and glamour the branding marks. It wasn't a true glamour because the marks repelled it. What he actually did was encourage light and shadow to hide it like camouflage.

The creatures were very grateful and Demetrius's approval amongst them grew. They helped him train with his magic. The werewolves were stronger so he fought them giving him more of a challenge. The vampire's immortality saved them from accidents. They were always present when he worked with the elements. He now had a great deal of control over them. It was a constant battle though as time wore on his power grew. With every power leap he had to relearn a lot of techniques. Ciaran kept him informed of just how much power he was gaining.

Months passed with small skirmishes with the other sides. They were waiting gaining power. They learned more from the older vampires and werewolves then they learned in class. Everyone was gaining strength. Demetrius was not the only one with power. While no one was on his level there were some that had no challenge left among their peers. If they wanted to get better they dueled with the high ranking werewolves and vampires. The elite few were actually dueling with Demetrius. No one ever beat him but that didn't stop the others from trying. Actually Demetrius not losing was a good thing. I mean he was the leader of that side. If someone on their side could beat him then maybe he shouldn't be the leader.

Johnny's training was going so well he pretty much dueled his fathers exclusively. He even won several times against Severus. Demetrius was a very good teacher. He never failed to give his opponent something new to practice when he dueled with someone else. No one stood a chance when Demetrius drew his Sai the other weapons he was a little shaky on.

The higher level vampires and werewolves decided to test him. They put five of their best fighters from each race against him. Needless to say the next duel they set up was against twenty. Demetrius was beautiful to watch in battle. Since his power was based on emotions his fighting still was full of emotions. He fought with such passion and flair that spectators often forgot that one day that would be living flesh beneath his blades.

In fact that was what gave Demetrius the strength to fight like that. He knew he would have to kill but he couldn't forget his sire's words during their first hunt. If you must kill give them some dignity in their death. Treat them as he would wish to be treated as it could just as easily be him lying bleeding in the dirt. He fought so well so that if you had the misfortune of coming against him you would die quickly. All his compassion and empathy towards those he slayed put the passion into his movements.

It was absolutely amazing to see. He moved with ease practicing with his Sai. He would often just go for hours on end fighting invisible opponents. It was like he was fighting a ghost. He went through all the movements with fighting grace. One day he was practicing in his usual spot when a blade intercepted one of his drills. It was the vampire who had officiated at his bonding.

She held in her grasp a beautifully crafted sword. It was ancient and deadly. Without a word they fought. Demetrius didn't know what her intentions were and didn't care. He just moved with her, matching her move for move. The duel speed up and both immortals were breathing hard without the need for breath. After a good hour Demetrius longest duel since he was 13 it ended with the women disarmed and Demetrius only had one of his Sai left in hi grasp locked onto the side of her neck.

He helped her up and retrieved their discarded weapons, sheathing his Sai and handing her the sword. "I assume My Lady that you wanted to talk to me about something other then that enjoyable duel?" Demetrius questioned.

"Yes I did, and please use my name. The formal addresses get to be a nuisance after awhile. Call me Natasha." She answered.

"Alright Natasha, now what did you want to speak to me about?" He asked curiously.

"There are some things that you need to be made aware of. Severus has kept a secret from you on my request but the time has come for you to know. I am the one that took Severus in after his Sire abandoned him. He is the heir to the largest vampire clan in the world, and you being both his childe and his bonded are co-heir. You couldn't know before now because with all this power converging in you I am not sure if your potion would mask your presence anymore. Knowledge of ones bloodlines is what controls the strength of our presence. Yours is already so strong you feel like an ancient to the rest of us.

There is something Severus himself is not aware that I know. I happen to know the name of both of your original Sire. I know he told you that you share the same sire, and you do. The thing is I happen to know your Sire personally. He is not a fugitive as he would be if he truly abandoned his Childe. I was alerted before he made Severus, and he turned you knowing that Severus would find you. He is not necessarily the first of us but he is the strongest. He told me that when the strong one comes I was to give him a message. I know he was referring to you. His exact words were. 'Tell the Star Childe that he was chosen for a reason.' He mentioned two names that never made sense to me, do you know an Aurora or Ohanzee?" she told him gravely.

"Yes I know them, they are the lord of shadow and lady of light. So everything I have been through. Why me? Why was I chosen?" Demetrius asked. There was no betrayal just a need to know what happened. His Turning had not been a coincidence Severus becoming his Sire was a coincidence. He wondered what fate had in store for him she sure loved messing with him.

"Why are you telling me now?" he asked Natasha.

"Because your Sire has returned to us. The final battle is upon us. We must be ready to meet Voldemort and Dumbledore by next Friday." She said seriously.

Demetrius thought that was fitting the next Friday was the sixth anniversary of his turning. That was it he no longer believed in coincidences. Fate either loved him or hated him. He was reserving judgment until the end to figure out which it was. Oh well rest today because Hell was tomorrow. This war was going to be large and bloody. Death and suffering were going to be rampant.

A/N another short one but the next chapter will be the finale. What do you think so far? Please review.


	18. A war no child should have to fight

Chapter eighteen

A Battle No Child Should Have to Fight

Thursday night Severus and Demetrius spent the entire night sequestered in their tent. The next day's battle would be hard. They held no illusions that both would definitely come out alive. So they shared one special night together. That day had been spent with their family. Johnny had become a fixture in their lives. All three of them loved each other unconditionally. Now with three miracles and fates blessing they would hopefully come out alive.

Friday came and Severus and Demetrius rose and dressed in battle gear. This day would end it one way or another they would never raise a sword to this cause again. They exited their tent and saw the rest of their army. Everywhere he looked all Demetrius could do was think if he would ever see them alive again.

He went around giving special compliments and just generally memorizing everyone. He promised himself that no one would be forgotten. Here he was dressing children up in dueling clothes giving them weapons and sending them to their deaths. He was shaken out of his thoughts, literally, by a hand landing on his shoulder.

He looked up into a sense of deja vo. Pale hands and strong yet lean frame. As soon as the creature spoke Demetrius knew he was looking into the face of his first Sire.

"Hello Demetrius, out of all my children you have certainly turned into the strongest. I was hoping to get a chance to talk to you. Do you have any questions for me?" he asked in that cultured voice as they walked through the war camp.

"Why me? Out of all wizards out of everyone that could have been chose why me?" Demetrius asked.

"Do you honestly need me to answer that? Think about it who else had the innocence, heart, and purity needed to wield this power and not be corrupted? You have felt pain, suffering, and neglect. You know the value of hard work, and have felt the pain of loss. You were destined to wield this power from the minute you were born. The stars themselves chose you. Fate has helped you. You have matured into one of the strongest magic users ever to walk the earth. Yet you have been set a task that will strain even your magic. With your constant worry and practice you are not on top shape. By the end of today you will be tired. Your muscles will be screaming in pain. You will be dirty and bleeding. Yet through your past experience you will find the reserves to keep fighting. That is why you were chosen and you know It." the vampire told him. Finally someone had given him a straight answer.

"How did you meet Aurora and Ohanzee? How did you know where to find me for that matter?" Demetrius asked.

"I didn't meet them they found me. I was hunting in a forest in Germany when I caught their scent. They told me I had another to turn. They had been giving me orders for decades through dreams this was the first time they came in physical form. They told me the one I was looking for would call me. They told me you had a great destiny and that your prophesized name was Star Childe. You would call to me in a mixture of pain and innocents. They told me that it would take me years to track you down, and that when I did I was to change you and leave. My previous childe would care for you and eventually sire you again. They were right on all counts.

It was four years later that I felt something pulling at my conscience. Your soul was in pain. You are so innocent that just the thought of doing something against that purity makes your blood sing. I mean you were lucky that I found you first. Anyone who deals with blood would have sensed you. You were wide open to attack from Werewolves, other vampires, and a multitude of other creatures. When I Turned you your signature changed proclaiming to all that you were taken." He explained.

Demetrius was about to reply when a hissing from the ground next to him distracted him. He looked down to see a common garden snake looking up and hissing urgently.

"**_Speaker, the others will be here soon."_** the little snake said urgently.

"**_How far away are they?"_** Demetrius asked knowing he wasn't going to receive a straight answer.

"**_One will be here in the time it take for dew to die the other speaker will take the length of time a spider spins its web."_** the little snake replied cryptically

"**_Thank you little one."_** Demetrius thanked the snake who slithered back into the underbrush.****

"We have to go, its time." Demetrius told his first Sire. Already heading back to the heart of the camp alerting people as he went.

"How long do we have?" he asked.

"Dumbledore will arrive first in a little over an hour. Voldemort will arrive a few hours later." Demetrius replied having decoded what the snake had said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An hour later every one was ready they had prepared for this day as best they could. They would fight and die to protect their freedom. Demetrius was at the head of his army his eyes already glowing from the effort of reining in his magic. For the first time ever he had unleash every element at the same time. He was ready to fight anything and everything he came against.

The first group of Dumbledore's men came into sight only to be met with a wall of fire blocking them. Demetrius was just warming up now. Then he noticed something. Dumbledore had him entirely encircled. He dropped the fire wall and prepared to fight the old fashioned way.

He fought with his Sai fiercer then anyone had ever seen him. Every once and a while he would release the elements. Several people burned and were picked up by tornadoes. Some were swallowed by shadow or struck by lightning. Demetrius didn't miss a step he could be simultaneously fighting three opponents and causing hell fire to sweep through the opposing army.

Dumbledore was forced to retreat. Demetrius's army was better trained and more desperate. Demetrius also noted that there were several new born vampires on his side. Those that were hurt badly with choice were turned and immediately dosed with sun repellant potion and off fighting again.

There was still a great deal of casualties. A lot of the corpses were from the Light side but there were a few scattered bodies from their own army. Demetrius hated the thought he was killing people that once upon a time he might have fought beside. Then he realized he was being prejudice. Killing the light side was the same as killing death eaters. In this case they were both the enemy. While he would never like killing he understood that he hadn't been given a choice. Those that were fighting were the fanatics on all sides. The majority of the wizarding world was safe away from battles.

He got his moral issues settled down just time for Voldemort to show his ugly snake face. They came in on Demetrius's army opposite to where Dumbledore had ended up. So he was sandwiched between them. Bringing his Sai back up and recharging the elements he went back into battle. Now instead of the fierceness witnessed before Demetrius fought with the passion he had become known for. Little did he know he was now mantled in emerald green flames.

He was taking out opponents with swift accuracy but they just kept coming on. He was now bleeding from several blows he hadn't been able to block. Nothing serious yet so he just kept fighting. It started pouring great bolts of lightning frying multiple opponents at once. He kept pushing his body and magic further and further. For the first time since he received his power he was feeling tired. He kept his Sire's words close and fought on. If he stopped now the battle would be lost and he would just have to fight it again and again. Better to finish this now then to wait.

He finally got a break and chanced to look around him. His fighters were still going strong. Opposing bodies littered the ground. They were about half way through the opposing armies and still no sighting of Dumbledore or Voldemort.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few hours later and Demetrius's army was clearly winning. The superior training had indeed paid off. There was less then 4 dozen on each side left. Finally something caught Demetrius's eye. Two figures were watching the battle from the safety of a nearby hillock. A gentle mind sweep proved they were what Demetrius had waited for.

Swiftly he called the wind to carry him up to the hillock. "Enjoy yourselves?" he whispered in a deadly quiet voice.

Voldemort and Dumbledore both shook a little at this. After all they had just watched the battle. They realized the Demetrius had taken out at least a third of the soldier himself. He was obviously the wrong person to piss off. Oh and he was pissed if the flames around him and the glowing eyes were any hint.

"Why Dumbledore? Of all things I thought I would find. I didn't expect you to be in this with him." Demetrius asked through a barrage of spells sent his way.

Without missing a beat Dumbledore answered, "Because we agreed to eliminate the severe threat first. You are the only one that could wipe out both of us. Joining up to beat you before you became to strong was far better then us both dieing." He finished just dodging a fireball from Demetrius.

"What about you tom. Saddling yourself with a muggle-lover?" Demetrius asked in a mocking tone as he tried ice on the dark lord.

"Much better a pureblood muggle lover then to be bested by a half blood whelp." Voldemort hissed out venomously.

"Still in denial?" Demetrius asked rhetorically. When he finally satisfied himself with their answers he stopped playing and started dueling.

Voldemort and Dumbledore knew they were mincemeat when Demetrius's aura switched from green to pure silver. Demetrius threw everything he had at them.

Elements, magic, weapons, everything was used over and over again. Their duel lasted for hours. No one winning and no one losing. Demetrius knew the full meaning of his original sire's words. He was in pain, bleeding, tired, sore and so close to exhaustion he could practically taste it.

Finally he caught the others off guard. Nothing fancy no dark magic no wards no elements. His opponent's downfall came from three simple spells. Reductor to break their shields, Expelliarmus to take their magic away, and incarcerous. The look of shock on all their faces was evident.

Demetrius knew he couldn't just leave them, he needed to destroy them body, mind, and most importantly soul. The first thing he did was call upon the earth. Soon the two evil wizards were entombed in pure diamond. When that was done he shot pure fire at it. It roasted them alive.

When he saw their spirit forms try to emerge they were trapped in the diamond. So to avoid issues he layered every element on top of the diamond. Then instructed the earth to open. It obeyed and the diamond soon took residence deep into the earth, never to bring its evil to the surface again.

When that was done, Demetrius felt the exhaustion take over he collapsed, into a pair of strong arms. He looked up into the worried face of his husband and said two words, "we won." With that said Demetrius let himself go into the world of unconsciousness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He opened his eyes into a world of grey. It was like walking in a thick fog. He couldn't feel his body, he wondered if he was dead. He was on the edge of panic when several forms emerged from the swirling grey.

Two had no definite shape one was made up of shadows the other pure light. There was one in the definite shape of a woman but had the feeling of three souls, and finally a child shining with golden light.

"Star childe, you have passed the test you have been found worthy of a great gift." The strange woman said.

"TEST! This was a test? What could be so important that you made me kill and lead others to their deaths?" Demetrius asked defeated.

"Yes Star Childe everything in life is a test. We had to make sure you were the one we had been looking for." She explained gently.

"You have been chosen to be an heir of magic. These are souls that have access to every kind of magic. You have so much to live for. Your family will remain the same, in fact that is a requirement. The duty of an heir of magic is to keep magic pure. You must have a pure heart and soul. Once you understand it fully your task is to teach it to others. Your family is to help you in this task. Take care of them family is a gift." The figure of light told him.

They started to fade out then apparently saying all that is needed when Demetrius burst out. "Who are you?"

"You already know us I am Fate, and then Aurora lady of light and Ohanzee lord of shadow, the child is Ciaran guardian of innocents." The women revealed as Fate told him.

The fog faded only to be replaced by blackness. In that covering dark magic greeted her new heir. He was filled with destiny and purpose. He saw life begin and saw hoe it would continue. He learned a thousand lifetimes' worth of knowledge in what seemed like seconds. Finally magic let him go conveying the sense he needed to return to his family.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He awoke to see canvas above him. As soon as his eyes were fully open two small arms encircled his neck. He was lucky not to be mortal or oxygen would have been an issue. He sat up with some effort to find the small form of his son glued to him. He looked around to see his husband's relieved face.

"I love you." Was all he managed to say as he lay in his tent a world of opportunities laid at his feet. He had a job to do. He must learn and teach untill the end of days. His family at his side.

A/N its finalllyyyyyyyyyy done yipppeeee. So how did you like it? If you happen to have this story on alert now would be a good time to review.

Did I do good? Please review. On to my next story after this.


End file.
